Changes
by Emilia Henderson
Summary: The gang goes on a International Tour where Oliver hopes to tell Miley how he feels. But when a new guy gets a hold of Miley's heart, will she be able to see the truth, or will she be blinded by the fake charm of her not so squeaky clean new boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Changes **

**By: Emilia Henderson **

It was a gorgeous Saturday morning and Miley lay in her bed, half asleep dreaming about what it would be like to just be Miley all the time. If she were Miley all the time there'd be no need for the exhausting concert rehearsals that left her worn out and ragged. She'd be able to spend more time with her friends in the summer instead of having to spend long hours in a recording studio. There'd be no paparazzi, no hate mail and no need to sacrifice time with her family for anything. There'd be no need for Hannah.

Would there ever be a day when she wouldn't have to worry about being Hannah? Would there ever be a day when she could throw in the towel and just be Miley again?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her alarm clock. It was 1:00 a.m. Today was going to be a busy Hannah day. Actually, tomorrow was the real busy day. Today was just a fly into New York day.

Tomorrow she was going to be on four of the hottest talk shows in New York… all in the same day. After that there was an AIDS benefit concert she'd be performing at in Times Square. She also had to meet with her manager to figure out which songs she'd be singing for the international tour she'd be starting three days later. Then she'd be going over to her fashion consultants store "New York Heights" to get a whole new wardrobe lined up for the tour. She dreaded it all, well, almost all of it. Lily and Oliver would be coming with her. Lilly would be Lola Loffenburger, (or was it Leftniggle?) the witty heiress and Oliver was going to be Omar O'Keefe, a rising rock star. Before they all left, Roxie, who had been an up and rising hair stylist before becoming a body guard, would do his hair and make him actually look the part of a rock star.

Miley was still lying in her bed when her dad came in to see if she had woken up. Miley pretended to still be asleep as he quietly crept into her room. He knelt down beside her and smoothed back her hair.

He gently kissed her cheek and whispered, "I know its early Bud, but you gotta get up and face the day. The limo's comin' in about two hours and Roxie is already here, ready to make you Hannah."

Miley groaned.

"I know it's hard. I know you don't want to be Hannah for too much longer. But think about all the lives you've touched through your music and through the charity work you've done. You never would have been able to help as many people as you have if you weren't Hannah. Things are going to be tough sometimes, just as they always have been. But when you feel like you just can't do it anymore, think of all the cool things you've been able to do for people throughout your years as Hannah. Think about your main purpose for being in this business; to be able to impact others and the world in a good way through your God-given gift of song."

Miley looked up at him pleadingly.

"Look Bud, I've run out of inspirational things to tell you, so if you aren't up in five seconds the lights are going on and the covers are coming off."

Before Robbie could even start counting down, Miley was up and running down the stairs asking Roxie which wig she should wear.


	2. Chapter 2

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

It didn't take long for Miley to be made up into Hannah. She'd done it a million times before, so it only took about a half an hour. She remembered 8th grade, when she had just started to become famous. She remembered how much she loved the attention (most of the time) and how cool she felt at all the concerts and parties. She remembered making her first CD and how two of her songs became number 1 on charts all over the country. How much things had changed in the 3 years since then. She had made six more albums, had 10 more number one songs and was so famous that she had her hand-prints in the cement of Grauman's Chinese Theater and all of her concerts were sold out until April of next year. She sat down to eat a quick breakfast of oatmeal and toast when the door opened up to reveal Lilly in full Lola attire and Oliver…in full Oliver attire.

"Hey guys," She exclaimed popping up from her chair. She looked over at Oliver. "Are you ready to become Omar O'Keefe? That is the name we decided on right?"

"That's the name all right," Lily said. "Omar…ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" She yelled holding up both her hands to form two 'rock on' signs.

"Don't do that." He said quietly.

"You're going to have to get used to it Omar because in a couple minutes…your going to be a ROCK STAR!"

He laughed at that and said "Okay so when will the transformation begin?"

"Right now!" Roxie boomed entering with some scissors and an electric razor in her hand.

"Uhhh…I'm not sure if I'm okay with this…" Oliver said looking warily over at Roxie.

Miley almost laughed but was able to keep it in. She remembered all the times that Oliver had been beaten up by Roxie. Miley's favorite time that Oliver had been beaten by the "Roxinator" as she liked to call herself, was the time at the beach where she had close-lined him. He had totally flown in the air and fallen down a bumpy hill. Miley had to bite her lip raw in order to keep herself from laughing at the memory.

"Don't worry one bit, Sugar," Roxie said. "I was a beautician before I became the Roxinator, so you don't worry one bit okay? Roxie will have you looking like

DY-NO-MITE!"

"Don't be such a scaredy cat Oliver! Roxie's nice…most of the time…and she hasn't mistaken you for an obsessed fan for a LONG time." Lily said smiling.

"So can we start?" Roxie said razor in hand.

"Okay! Okay! Let's get this over with!" Oliver snapped.

"You're gonna love it Oliver. I know you are." Miley reassured him.

"I just hope you realize the lengths I've gone to be with you this summer."

"Don't worry Oliver, I do." Miley said as she tied the huge drape around him.

"Thank you both for doing this. You're really good friends."

"Oh, we know." Lily said with pride.

"Hey Miles!" her dad yelled from upstairs. "Can you help me get my mustache on?"

"Comin' Daddy!" She yelled.

"Wait! You gotta see when it's finished!" Lily called out as Miley started to jog up the stairs.

"I trust you. Make sure Roxie doesn't do too much. Surprise me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Will someone PLEASE review my story! You can even tell me it stinks if you want I just want someone to review me! **

**Disclaimer: Everybody knows I don't own any of the characters from Hannah Montana or any of the celebrities mentioned in this story, right? Because I don't. **

It took Miley awhile to help her dad get his mustache on, and once she was done with that, she decided she needed to change. She had been wearing a red peasant blouse that had blue 70's looking flowers on it, and brown pants. Miley decided that she liked another top better, and it would go with what she and Lilly had picked out for Oliver. She quickly put on a very sparkly silver halter top that had rhinestones all along the neck. She was careful not to wreck her new wig, a blonde untidy looking up-do. She checked herself in the mirror and decided black pants would look better than brown. As she was changing into them, Lilly yelled "MILEY YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. She quickly zipped her pants up, looked one last time at herself in the mirror and ran towards the stairs.

Once she got there, she became quickly dumbfounded. Oliver was staring at her from the bottom of the stairs and he looked just like Miley had imagined…_only hotter_. She stared blankly at him trying to comprehend it all. His hair had been totally transformed into a Ryan Cabrera look except his hair was dark brown (the color Oliver's hair had always been) on the bottom and had been tinted red on the top. He was wearing the silver suit that she and Lilly had picked out for him with a chocolate brown shirt and a pink tie.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, staring tentatively up into her blue-green eyes.

"No." she said, finally able to find her voice. "You look…" she quickly swallowed the wordhot and replaced it with "really good. Look at you, you're a rock star!"

"Thanks." He replied bashfully. "Doing the red was my idea."

Lilly started to talk but Miley didn't notice. She was too busy looking at Oliver. He had changed a lot since she told him she was Hannah. He'd gotten a lot taller; he'd totally passed her and Lilly up by the end of freshman year. It seemed like his brown eyes had become even deeper brown as the years went on; but maybe that was just her.

In sophomore year, he'd become a football star and the biggest topic of conversation at the school. If the Jocks weren't slapping him on the back, talking in all their weird football lingo, girls were giggling and eyeing him flirtatiously. Even so, Oliver never dated any of the bold girls that asked him out. He never dated period. Miley had asked him why once and he just told her he didn't have any time for a relationship right now, but she knew he was hiding something. She didn't realize how strong he'd become since football, but as she looked at his arms she realized he had gotten pretty muscular.

She was awoken from her thoughts when she heard her dad call "Hannah, Lily, Omar, the Limo's here!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Roxie bellowed, who was getting on her security belt filled with pepper spray cans, handcuffs and her "badge" with all her security information.

Roxie quickly got into the limo, shut the limo door behind her and shouted "LET'S ROLL!" and with that they were off to the airport


	4. Chapter 4

HMHMHMHM

As Robbie Ray closed the limo door he said "Hannah, _Hip Hollywood Magazine_ somehow figured out when we'd be coming to the airport today so be ready to sign some autographs… and to introduce Omar to the public."

"Oh no!" Oliver yelped.

"What!" Lola exclaimed.

What if someone recognizes me! What if someone asks me about my music career? What if there are reporters and they don't believe me? What if…?"

"OMAR," Hannah said evenly yet loudly "BREATHE…EVERYTHING IS GOING TO WORK OUT JUST FINE. We've figured everything out. All you have to tell them is that you are a coffeehouse singer but you _want_ to become a rock star. Your favorite coffeehouses to sing at are The Abbey, Down Beat Café, and 101 Coffee Shop. You met me at The Abbey and we've been friends ever since. And if they ask you something that doesn't fall in that area you can make something up or just dismiss it."

"But…well…okay." He finally said.

"Relax Omar," Lola said "Your not normally this much of a chicken. Just act macho. You're a rock star; you have to have at least a little flare!"

"Act like you did when you scored the last touchdown in the County Championship." Hannah suggested as the limo began to pull to a stop revealing the many faces of crazed fans waiting for their arrival. "Just be fun, be happy, maybe a little cocky. Be yourself."

Omar nodded and let out a shaky breath. Hannah realized that the reason he was so nervous was because he had never gone with her somewhere where he had to pretend he was someone else. He had always just been Oliver.

"Okay, you ready for the crowd?" Robbie Ray asked looking more at Omar than anyone else.

Roxie quickly rose from her seat in the comfy limo and got out to make sure everything was okay. Some other security guards from the airport were outside waiting to assist Roxie in protecting Hannah and her friends. She spoke to the guards for a couple minutes before finally opening the limo door and yelling "WE'RE CLEAR!"

As the threesome stepped out of the limo the density of the crowd suddenly became real to all of them. Hundreds, maybe even thousands were crowding the entrance of the airport. People were holding up huge posters, there were video cameras everywhere and constant flashes going off. Omar looked like he was going to die.

Hannah took his hand to get his attention and whispered "If you smile, the reporters think you have nothing to hide."

Omar smiled broadly, all his teeth showing. He saw a couple people cower away in fear.

Lily came up behind him and swiftly hit him on the shoulder "Not that big a smile, you donut!"

They were able to ditch some of the interviews but not all of them. One man from Teen Star magazine started to interview Hannah asking about her upcoming tour. "That must be really exciting going on your first international tour. It's coming pretty quickly isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm really excited about it. We're mainly going to different places in England and Australia. But we are going to Italy for one concert in between the two. The tour starts on the 10th of this month."

"That's only six days away, Right?"

"That's right." She replied as Lola and Omar came walking towards her.

"I see you're bringing your friends along with you. We all know Lola, but who is this guy?"

Omar's eyes got a little wider, but the smile never left his face. "I'm Omar O'Keefe."

"So, Hannah can you tell us a little bit about this Omar?"

"He's a coffeehouse singer right now. But as you can probably tell by his clothes, he wants to be a rock star." She answered "I met him at The Abbey down in Hollywood. He was pretty good. We somehow got to talking and he's been my friend ever since."

"Friends? Are you sure there's nothing more there?" He said eyeing them both disbelievingly.

"Positive. We're just friends." She replied looking at the reporter straight in the eye.

"Thank you very much for your time Hannah." He said shaking her hand.

"No Problem." She replied.

Once in the airport, security was able to Wisk them off into a special V.I.P. room where they could go through customs quickly and be able to wait for their flight.


	5. Chapter 5: Olivers POV

**A/N : I'm changing the format of the story from here on out. Instead of it being third person, (…I think that's what it is) I'm going to have it in the characters own POV. This the same scene as in the last chapter, just in Oliver's point of view. **

Oliver AKA Omar:

The minute Miley's dad closed the limo door I felt my stomach begin to churn. I felt like I was going to puke. I heard him say something about "introducing me to the public" and I think my heart stopped. I didn't think I was ready to be introduced to anything, at least not anything like this.

Of course, I, being totally awesome at saying the stupidest things at the worst times had to start asking a trillion questions about my identity and who I was (I being Omar). And of course, Miley started looking at me and talking to me like I was a wimp. Great. That's just what I need right now.

There was water already poured out sitting in my cup holder. At first I thought that the limo people had forgotten to clean it out. Then I realized there were no limo people. This was Miley's limo, so the water must have been put there for me. I started to pick up the cup to drink some of the water, hoping by the time I got to the airport I'd calm down. I was able to get a little drink but my hands were shaking so bad I had to put the water back into the holder so then I wouldn't spill any on my suit or on the limo carpet.

That was when I realized that this whole time Lily and Miley had been giving me a pep talk or something like that and I had been totally zoning out.

"Act like you did when you scored the last touchdown in the county championship." I heard Miley suggest.

The county championship; now _that_ had been quite a day! I had scored the very last touchdown with no help from anyone, on my own, and had managed to become a semi- well known person around campus. The thing no one knew was I didn't make that touchdown alone. Right before it happened; while the coach was trying to give us a pep talk (which he was very lousy at) I was able to catch a quick glimpse of Miley in the stands. I had seen Lily get up to go get hot cocoa just before that. It was FREEZING that day!! I think it was the coldest L.A. had ever seen. Miley was in a bright navy blue jacket and I could tell she was freezing. Her nose was kind of pink and I think her teeth were chattering. She immediately met my gaze and she looked beautiful. She gave me one of her famous smiles and then she lifted up a sign which had in big bold letters: OLIVER OKEN #22 ROCKS MY SOCKS!!! It made me laugh, and for once…just a little, I felt like I had a girlfriend. And _that _is what made me score the touchdown.

I was awoken from my thoughts by the sound of extremely loud girl screams. I looked up and could see through the tinted windows of the limo a bunch of out of control girls of various ages with Hannah Montana Posters and some burly looking guys who must have been Airport security. Even though we had taken a special route to get to one of the less populated entrances the place was packed. Once again I felt my heart beat a little faster and that was when I noticed all the huge cameras and interviewers. I tried to go over who I was in my head but I couldn't concentrate. I felt the limo pull to a stop. Just as Miley's dad started to wedge his way out of his seat to get the door, I felt someone's hand squeeze mine. It was Miley. Just as quickly as the door opened we were walking down a fancy paved walkway camera's flashing, girls screaming and interviewers questioning. I heard Miley say that if you smile the reporters think you have nothing to hide. I tried to smile, but I think I smiled too big because I heard Lily say "Not that big a smile, you donut!" You who your friends are when they can tell you your looking like an idiot.

If it hadn't been for Miley holding my hand, I wouldn't have made it out of the limo. Instead of feeling that same shock I had felt before, I felt… okay. I looked back to see Lily following us, her eyes locked onto our hands. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I think Miley did too because she quickly let go of my hand. Then I heard someone talking to her. I turned to see an interviewer. He mostly asked her questions about the tour and stuff but then he asked about me. My eyes got wide.

"…We all know Lola, but who's this guy?" he asked

I felt my throat go dry but I managed to say "I'm Omar O'Keefe." And Miley was able to take it over from there. I was able to kind of relax for awhile. At least, I was able to relax as much as one can relax while you're waiting for security to get you safely into a VIP room. I went over to Lily who was standing off to the side, signing autographs.

"Who would've thought that being friends with Hannah would make people want my autograph?" she asked me. "This is awesome!"

I looked at the crowd for a minute and I realized many of them were looking back at me. They weren't looking at me with confusion, but… it looked like they were checking me out.

"There's a new hottie on the block…" Lily said slyly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I replied laughing nervously.

I looked back at Miley and saw the reporter looking at me. I tried to hear what he was saying, but the crowd was so loud that it was hard to hear. I knew what they were talking about though. He was asking if she and I were a couple. I watched her say no and my heart sank a little. But I was able to get over it pretty quick because Roxie came over and herded me and Lily to the Airport security where we went to go to the VIP room.


	6. Chapter 6: Lily aka Lolas POV

Lily AKA Lola's POV:

The VIP room was a blast!! They had awesome sofas and a built in miniature cafeteria with good salads and even some fries. Oliver had brought some cards with him so we played everything from Go Fish to B.S. (Baloney Sandwiches to us) to Poker (we betted with gummy sour worms that we got from a vending machine). After that we checked on our flight and it was right on time so we got our stuff together and waited to be called, actually more like gotten, by the security people to take us to our entrance.

"You guys got all your stuff?" Miley's dad asked us.

I nodded and looked over at Roxie who was holding all of our bags. I wouldn't have let her take mine but she insisted. I think she was a little bent out of shape because the airport security people were doing her job.

"I have EVERYTHING under control." Roxie nearly yelled. She was swaying a little because of all the weight. I think that together, my and Miley's bags must've weighed at least a ton. Oliver's, of course, was only the size of a backpack.

"How come guys pack so light?" I asked him.

"Because guys don't need that much to make themselves look good, girls do."

Miley turned after hearing his comment. "I thought guys didn't like all the stuff girls go through to make themselves look good."

"Well… some don't. I mean, I don't. I like girls just the way they are. But especially in High School, most guys want trophy girls."

"Did you want a trophy girl?" Miley asked bluntly.

I could tell Oliver was a little stunned by her frankness. I was holding my breath waiting for the words I knew he should say. I could just picture it. "_No Miley, I wanted YOU." _I was so ready for them to get everything out in the open. I just wish _they_ were.

"Of course I didn't." Oliver said in disgust, "Those girls are worthless. They don't care about anything but themselves."

I tried to change the subject, knowing it could get very awkward.

"I think that if guys packed a little more in their suitcases more girls would check them out. I mean, so many times there's a guy that looks like he could be hot, but he just doesn't have it going on."

"I know exactly what you're talking about! One time I saw…" Miley started,

Oliver interrupted "Do we really have to start girl talk right now? I'm really getting tired of those."

"It wasn't _exactly _ girl talk, you were in it." Miley said to him.

"Believe me when I say that I have witnessed so many girl talks that I know when one is coming."

"Okay then. Let's have a guy talk." I suggested.

I started speaking in my "manly" voice "Hey Miley, did you see the game last night?"

Miley caught on and answered in her "manly" voice "Yeah man didn't the football ROCK!"

"TOTALLY." I replied holding back a laugh.

"You guys are pathetic." Oliver said and walked away as if he was embarrassed by us. We started cracking up.

The airport security people FINALLY came to take us to our flight. I was really surprised when we left our little VIP room to see that the airport people had had to make a walkway for us since there were so many people screaming there heads off trying to catch a glimpse of Miley. Of course, she didn't seem to mind at all, she waved and smiled. She even signed a couple autographs. I was pretty good at making it look like I was okay, even though I was shaking in my boots a little since this was probably the biggest crowd I'd been in with Miley. Oliver on the other hand, wasn't looking so hot. He had kind of a deer-in-the -headlights look and was obviously freaked out. He made it into the plane though, which was good because I think if he had fainted out there, we would've been in a world of hurt.

The plane ride was fast and very easy. I fell asleep on Miley's shoulder and Miley did on Oliver's. I know that because Miley's dad got a picture of it. It was funny because my nose was all scrunched up like I had smelt something really bad and Miley's mouth was wide open.

Most of the rest of our day was spent in the limo driving all over New York City. We went to the hotel (which, of course, was gorgeous) and checked into our two rooms (Miley and I and Roxie had one room, Miley's dad and Oliver had another). Then we had to drive for like three hours in long traffic just to get on to three different talk shows in which Miley was only on for like 20 minutes. It was crazy! Even so, we still had an awesome time. The whole time I was (like I always am) totally stoked to be there with her. I didn't freak out as much as I used to…at least I don't think I did.

On one of the talk shows, it was produced by MTV, Oliver and I got to sit on the stage with Miley and the host even asked us some questions. It was fun.

When we got back to the hotel we were beyond wiped out. Roxie was all paranoid as usual and she insisted on checking on the room before we could go to sleep. She overturned the sheets and opened all the soaps in the bathroom. I thought it would be forever until I heard her say "WE'RE CLEAR!" but she finally did, after managing to thrash our room. I think it was after 2:00 a.m. before we went to sleep. Right before the lights went out, Miley whimpered.

"What?" I asked her my eyes barely open.

"We have to be at Times square in six hours."

I groaned and turned the lights out. It was only seconds before I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1: Miley AKA Hannah

Miley AKA Hannah POV:

I just about died when the wake up call came from the hotel person at 6:50.

"Ms. Montana, this is your wake up call for 6:50." The woman stated a little too cheerfully.

My first instinct was to yell in her ear. But me, being sweet innocent little Hannah, had to reply just as cheerfully "Thank you so much!"

Why do I have to be so nice all the time? I wish I could be like a truly normal person and groan or yell into the phone when it's time to get up. But NO, I have to be perfect all the time so people don't write bad things about me.

That morning I was SO over being Hannah that I wanted to scream. Any other person would see this as a dream come true; not me. The only thing was, if I told my secret the world as I knew it would totally change. It wouldn't change for the better though.

I knew how it would go. I'd tell the world I was Miley, huge rumors and scandals would be published in magazines and newspapers. Then all the people I've worked for over the years wouldn't trust me and think of me as a liar because I hadn't even told the people I worked with who I truly was. Because of the rumors and people dropping me like last years handbag, me and my music would end up slowly dwindling away to nothing.

I had seen it happen before. It happened with my dad. He was the famous Billy Ray Cyrus. His name wasn't changed that drastically, I mean he had still kept the last name. He had just changed from Robbie Ray to Billy Ray. Even though the change wasn't that huge, people thought of him badly for it. He tried to fight it, but eventually he just had to let it go. My music is the one thing I can't let go. It was my mothers dying wish for me to become a singer, and I am going to respect that wish until the day I die. So, I guess telling the world who I really am is out of the question. That basically puts me in this situation forever I guess.

It was really hard getting Lilly up. Not because she's hard to wake up, but because she looked so peaceful. She's a thumb-sucker and she looked like a little baby sleeping there. I gave her an extra ten minutes to sleep before I woke her up. I tried to be as gentle as I could… at first.

"_Liiiilllly…_" I whispered gently. She didn't move.

"_Lilly, it's time to get up." _I whispered again this time shaking her a little.

That was when I think I lost my patience. I slowly got down right where her ear was and yelled "LILLY!"

She was up with a start her hand immediately shot up to the ear I yelled in. "OW! That hurt! Why'd you have to be so mean?!"

"I tried," I told her. "You were just off in Dreamland, dreaming about Jason no doubt?" I added slyly.

Jason was Lilly's boyfriend. She had met him at a skateboarding camp she went to over last spring break. I guess you could say they fell in love because they've been going out for almost 6 months now.

Lilly got out of her bed and answered smiling. "No. Actually it was a dream about you."

"Me?" I answered, getting ready to put my wig on.

"Uh-huh." She said stifling a laugh

I stared at her for a minute, trying to read her expression and put a bobby-pin in my hair at the same time.

"So…?"

"So what?" she answered.

"You have to tell me what it was about." I demanded.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked me.

"… It wasn't bad or anything was it?"

"Not really."

"Okay then, tell me."

"Well I think we were at some kind of Hannah party or something because there was music playing really loud. We were sitting at this table eating your dad's pancakes for some reason. Then Jason and Oliver came…"

"So it WAS about Jason!" I interrupted

"I'm not done yet!" She said exasperatedly. I waited for her to go on.

"So…uh…where was I? Oh! Then Jason and Oliver came in and they were eating with us. You said you had to go to the restroom or something. Then like a couple minutes after that Oliver said he forgot something by the pool tables or something and he left. Anyway, we finished our meal before either of you had come back. The waiter came; I think the waiter was George Clooney. I asked if he had seen you and he said that you guys were in the pool hall. I was kind of angry at you guys because this wasn't a date with just me and Jason, we were trying to get out and have some fun. Of course, you were as Hannah and I was Lola and Oliver was Omar… and Jason…was just Jason I think…"

"WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!" I cried impatiently.

" Okay, Okay gosh if you scream any louder you might wake Roxie up…you know how she is in the morning."

I looked over at Roxie very quickly to see if she had woken up. She hadn't… or at least I didn't think she had. Roxie slept with her eyes open, so it was hard to tell.

"So I go to the pool tables right? And it's totally deserted…except of course for you two. For some reason it was kind of hazy in there so I had to walk up really close to figure out what you were doing. You were just sitting there talking and you were laughing at a joke or something..." Her voice trailed off.

"Is that _all _that happened?" I asked her handing her one of her infamous wigs…this one was Baby Blue.

"No…" She answered guiltily. "I was just about to go talk to you guys and ask why you ditched us when…when…you guys kissed."

"…We kissed?" I answered uncomprehending.

"yeah." She replied looking at me straight in the eye.

I didn't say anything for awhile. I just went on getting ready.

_Me and Oliver? _I thought.

I knew there was a little part of me that wanted to be more than just friends with Oliver, but our friendship was going so good. We were so close. Why ruin a perfectly good friendship to go out? How long could it last anyway? Sure, there were people who were High School sweethearts and stuff, but how often did that happen? Like 1 in a million maybe?

"We should probably wake Roxie up now." I finally said.

Lilly shuddered. "How does someone sleep like that? It's too creepy!"

I knew from experience that the only way to wake someone like Roxie up was to blow a horn in her ear or throw the blankets off of her.

"_If only I had a horn." _I thought.

Roxie was a sweet person, but she was vicious in her sleep. If she felt you touching her, she'd grab your arm and try to twist it backward. You had to be really careful waking her up. That's why having a horn would've been better, there was no physical danger in blowing the horn, she'd just get really annoyed.

I was about to place my hands in the exact right spot where I thought I would be safe from harm when there was a loud knock at the door. I jumped back quickly scared that Roxie would spring. Instead she just turned over.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Lilly asked me.

"Do I look like I can?" I asked slightly annoyed.

I was still in my pajamas, which was just an oversized shirt and sweats. Also, my wig was only half on since I was using a special one that would make it look like my wig was real hair. I mean, it always kind of looked like real hair, just this would look real to the hair and makeup people I'd be seeing in an hour for the AIDS concert in Times Square. I didn't want the stylists to know I was in disguise.

This wig had two parts to it. The first part was basically a bob cut that was the base of the wig. Then there was a special way to "attach" other kinds of hair on top of it. I could add really straight hair, a messed up bun or curly hair. I had chosen to put on the curly hair and was only half way finished.

"Okay I'll get it." Lily said. She quickly ran over to the door and opened it. I hid behind Lilly and the door so I could hear what was happening. It was room service.

"Hello." Lilly said a little uncomfortably. "What's this?" she asked

A man answered "We have a complimentary breakfast for Hannah Montana, is she in?"

"Uhh…yes she is." Lilly answered hesitantly "Or at least she will be in a minute."

"That's fine." The man replied.

Lilly started leaning her head in an awkward way, I thought she was just being weird but then I realized that her wig was starting to fall off! When I thought the man was looking away, I quickly reached my hand out and fixed it for her.

The man saw my hand though and asked, "Was that her?"

"Ummm…yes…"

Why did Lilly have to be so honest all the time?! I ran to the bathroom and ripped out my wig, which hurt really bad, and replaced it with one of my easy phony wigs. I came running out just as Roxie woke up.

"Hannah? What are you doing?" she asked.

"There's a man with a complimentary breakfast at the door." I replied racing to the door.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically. I was not just met by the man with the breakfast platter, but by a video camera.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to put this on our hotels promo video. We're hoping it can bring in new customers. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," I replied sweetly. Inside though, I was dying. I was being videotaped without makeup, I was still in my PJ's, and I couldn't even tell if my hair was on straight.

The exchange was rather quick, which was good because we didn't have much time. We had to be at Times Square in less than an hour and none of us looked very presentable.

Just as the door closed Roxie said "Okay sugar, you let me check out the food to make sure it's okay. In the meantime, you girls get ready because we need to split soon."

It was only a matter of time before we were ready to go and had eaten the complimentary breakfast.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2: Miley AKA Hannah POV

**A/N: Just wanting to say THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I really hope I can get a couple more reviews before I post again…I will be posting again very shortly as long as I get a couple more reviews. And, Not that I'm not loving the "This is so good! Please update!" Reviews but if you could give me a little more to go on than that, it'd be pretty cool!**

Miley AKA Hannah POV still

HMHMHMHMHMHMHM

We met my dad and Oliver down by the exit of the hotel. I was talking with the owner, who had flown down from a meeting in San Francisco just to meet me. It was kind of creepy because he seemed to be the fan, rather than one of his children, but I was flattered all the same.

While talking with him, I saw his eyes look at the huge staircase that led to where we were. I turned and saw my dad coming down with his stuff (we only stayed at this hotel for one night) and then I saw Oliver. Again, I was stunned by the change in his appearance. He was wearing this red shirt that matched the tips of his hair and it made his eyes brighten up to a coffee colored brown.

He came over to where I was. I noticed the hotel owner's expression change a little.

"And _who_ may I ask is this?" he asked with a superior tone.

There was one thing about this man I didn't like. It was that by first impression, you could tell he was rich. I mean, it wasn't like I hadn't been around these people before, but it still really bugged me. It seemed like all that mattered to this man was his money and meeting other people who had money. It's not like I _don't _have a lot of money, but I try not to make having money my whole life.

"Mr. Sinclair, may I introduce my friend, Ol--" I was able to cut myself off before I said Oliver Oken and said instead "all the way from Los Angeles, California, Omar O'Keefe."

Oliver grinned broadly, a little too broadly. I think that that was a nervous habit of his. I heard Lilly come up behind him and sharply whisper "Not that big a smile, you donut!" I had to suppress a laugh.

Oliver was the perfect gentlemen. I could tell that Oliver knew that this man didn't like him very much. People who act rich (and most of the time are) never do like people they first meet, the only exception is for superstars or other famous people. Of course there are exceptions to this, but Mr. Sinclair obviously wasn't one of them.

"It's very nice to meet you sir." Oliver said, giving Mr. Sinclair a firm handshake in his true gentlemanly form.

I think I was beaming a little too much, but I couldn't help it. I really like gentlemen. I especially like the gentlemen who are polite towards snobby rich hotel owners when I don't want to be.

"So…are you two an item?" Mr. Sinclair asked his eyes widening a little like one does when their deceiving someone.

"No," I replied trying to smile, but finding it hard due to the utter disgust I felt towards this man. "We're just friends."

"Sure." He replied.

Oliver started talking to him about his hotel and then Mr. Sinclair started to go through the whole story of how his family got the property and built this. I was able to catch my dad's eye and mouthed "HELP US."

He quickly came over and introduced himself to Mr. Sinclair.

"We sure enjoyed your hotel, Mr. Sinclair. Now if you'll excuse us, I think that the limo just pulled up. It was nice meeting you." My dad tipped his hat and we were off. I think I'd never been happier to be saved by my dad in my life.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Traffic was so heavy you could've gotten to Times Square faster walking. It didn't help that almost every stop we had people rubber-necking trying to catch a glimpse of who was in the limo. When we got to Times Square, it was packed, but of course that was to be expected. Most of the ride over was quiet, not because there wasn't anything to say, but because there was so much to _see_! People were everywhere! It wasn't like I had never been to New York before; I just never had really truly _seen_ it before. The only other times I had come to New York was just for the day and usually it was to meet with someone important or do a concert and then go home, so this was really cool for me.

I kind of zoned out for awhile just watching the world go by. When we finally pulled to a stop, it took me a minute to realize that we had arrived. The stage was being set up and from what I could tell it was about the size of a football field, or something similar to that. There were sound people all over the place, checking wires and testing microphones. Many of them were wearing black T-Shirts that read "AIDS: A battle we can overcome." Since this was an AIDS benefit concert, it seemed appropriate.

Locating the person in charge wasn't hard at all; she was the one with a HUGE megaphone telling people what to do.

"Hi," I told her, putting my hand out to shake hers. Instead of shaking my ready hand she put her megaphone to her mouth.

"One sec." she told me quickly. I heard the megaphone click on

"COME ON PEOPLE THIS SHOW ISN'T GOING TO SET UP BY ITSELF!!! WE HAVE 3 HOURS UNTIL WE DO THIS THING NOT 5, NOT 6, BUT **3**!! HURRY UP!"

Even though I had covered my ears the loudness of her message was still ringing in them.

"Where are the dressing rooms?" I asked her "Or…maybe Hair and Makeup?"

She turned sharply towards me, her eyes looking as if they were on fire.

"YOU WH--?!...oh…I'm sorry, your Hannah Montana right?" The woman asked.

I could tell she must've been a nice person, just kind of stressed out. She was really pretty too; hazel eyes and deep dark skin. I could tell she was from Africa originally due to her accent. I noticed that she was wearing a sticker on her shirt that read "I will survive: AIDS, a battle we can overcome."

"I'm sooo sorry," she apologized again. "If I had known it was you…"

"No problem" I interrupted. "I was just wondering, are there any dressing rooms? Or trailers? Or somewhere I can wait and prepare for the concert? I've never really done a benefit concert before, so I don't know…"

Before I could finish, she had the megaphone to her mouth and was screeching at the top of her lungs "ERIKA?!?!?! SOMEBODY GET ME ERIKA!!"

A blonde woman with scared blue eyes appeared running with a clipboard in her hand and a pencil in her ear.

"Erika, meet Hannah Montana." She said.

"Very nice to meet you." Erika stated politely.

"This is our personal affairs assistant." The director stated sharply, as if Erika was unworthy of that position. "She was SUPPOSED to send you a packet of information regarding these kinds of things, but obviously, it didn't get taken care of."

"Oh, it very well could have been taken care of 'mam," My dad said, once again stepping into a conversation he knew I'd need help getting out of. "So many different things come in for Hannah constantly that sometimes we don't get through it all. The packet that your assistant sent could have easily been misplaced."

Erika looked at my dad with gratitude in her eyes.

"Of course, there also is that possibility." The director stated quickly, as if she had known that all along. "You're her agent right? Nice to meet you, I'm Adeola Imani Yewande, If you couldn't tell, I'm African. Everyone just calls me Mani."

I think for some reason Mani relaxed a little in front of my dad because she started to talk to him like a normal person would, rather than a stressed director. When she started talking about how she contracted AIDS and her husband left her, my mind started to wander. I turned and saw that Oliver, Roxie, and Lilly were all standing behind me with the same blank stare I was wearing.

Erika, I could tell, was getting impatient. She wasn't the only one. I heard her cell phone vibrate. She politely excused herself and answered it. After a few minutes of talking to someone she interrupted saying, "Excuse me, but Hannah's fashion consultant just called and she needs her in hair and makeup now."

For some reason, I really liked Erika. I didn't know why, there was just something kind of appealing about her. I can't tell you how thrilled I was to get away from Mani. Stressed out people make me stressed, and that's exactly what I _didn't_ need right now especially with a concert coming up.

After walking far enough away from Mani so that she couldn't hear us, Erika said " I'm really sorry, this whole morning I had a golf-cart that I was driving people in back and forth to their designated trailers or hair and makeup, but one of the wheels was punctured by the gravel and it's being fixed right now. So…we're going to have to walk there."

"That's fine." Roxie said "We all could use some fresh air and exercise.

Erika led us on a gravel path past a bunch of identical trailers, which were pretty good looking trailers considering that this was a benefit concert. As we walked towards the hair and makeup trailer, Erika told me and Lily a little about how she had become part of this organization.

"You see, I'm a Christian… and I'm in college working to get a nursing degree specializing in midwifery. I'm hoping to get to go to Africa and work there both delivering babies and helping with the AIDS outbreak, mostly as a missionary. I got a job here because, this being New York, the easiest job you can get in one form or another, has to do with show business. So I'm working in personal affairs for as long as I can."

"What college are you at?" Lilly asked.

Erika's phone rang. "Hold on one second," Erika said grabbing her phone. I watched her check the number and give a quiet gasp.

"Hey," she said excitedly.

"Can I call you back? I'm kind of busy right now…actually, yeah. Believe it or not, I'm walking to hair and makeup with Hannah Montana…Honey? Are you still there? ... Oh….. okay see soon!... Kay, love you too."

"Boyfriend?" Lilly asked knowingly,

"Yeah," Erika said beaming. "He's really cool. He'll actually be here later tonight. We're both sophomores in NYCU. "

"Hey! My bro..." I started, then corrected myself "I know a sophomore at NYCU."

"Oh really? That's cool. What's his name?"

"Uh…" I said looking warily towards my dad trying to figure out if I should say it or not. "Jackson. His name's Jackson."

"What a coincidence! My boyfriend's name is Jackson."

My heart stopped. Was _my_ Jackson, _her _Jackson? And if he was, Could he have actually found a girl as cute and nice as her?


	9. Chapter 8: Miley then Oliver POV

_My heart stopped. Was _my_ Jackson, _her_ Jackson? And if he was, Could he have actually found a girl as cute and nice as her? _

"What's his last name? Maybe he's the same one," I said trying not to freak out.

"His name's Jackson Stewart." She replied.

I think my face must've gone pale but I smiled and lied through my teeth "Oh, the one I know is Jackson….Smith"

"I was going to say, I think _my_ Jackson would've told me if he knew you."

Oliver, who was behind us started to quietly laugh, I lightly punched him in the arm to make him quiet.

"Okay, here we are." Erika said.

I looked up to see a portable rather than a trailer. Through the windows you could see many people hustling and bustling, trying to make the people the famous people in the chairs look so good, that you could see it from far away.

"Thank you, Erika. It was fun talking to you." Lilly said as Erika turned to go.

"You too. I hope we'll see each other again."

"I have a feeling we will." I replied.

A flood of feelings and thoughts came upon me. I was angry because it sounded like Jackson and Erika had been dating for awhile. _Why hadn't he told me or dad? Had dad been keeping this from me? _I looked over at my dad. He had kind of a stunned look on his face and was zoning out into his own little world. He must've not known about this either.

And what was this about her being a missionary to Africa? _Would Jackson end up going with her? Would he leave the family for Africa? _

And was he a Christian now? When mom was alive, we went to church every Sunday. I think that's where I learned to appreciate music. But after she died, being there reminded us too much of her. We could almost hear her sweet alto voice singing "What a Friend we have in Jesus," her favorite hymn. Whenever someone went up to pray, I had to do a double take, thinking it was her. It just got to be too painful…so we stopped going.

I heard the dressing room door slam. I awoke from my thoughts and looked up to see my fashion consultant, Ms. Gwendolyn Marks. She looked just the same as she did whenever I saw her. She was a short woman with grayish smoky eyes and short coppery brown (like a penny) hair. She was wearing a very fashionable suit that she had probably made. She looked mad.

She said politely yet with a hint of anger on her lips "Hannah, darling! I'm so happy you are here. I thought that you wouldn't show up. You're only… half an hour late."

"I'm sorry Gwen." I said just as politely although I didn't really feel like being polite to her. "You know how New York is. Traffic."

"Yes, yes. Well, what's done is done I suppose. Come in! Come in! We don't have much time to waste."

I started to walk in and turned to find Lily still outside. "What are you doing?"

"You mean… _I get to go in?_" Lilly asked hopefully, holding her breath.

I laughed "Yes. Of course you get to go in. Wherever I go you can go."

"YAY!" Lilly cried.

I caught a glance of Oliver and my dad turn to walk away. Oliver gave me a sweet smile. I stood by the door and watched them for a second.

"_He's so cute." _I said under my breath without really realizing it.

"What?" Lilly asked with a small smirk.

I looked up, surprised. Had I said that out loud?

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"What is taking you so long? Come!" Gwen barked.

Before Lilly could try to figure out what it was I had said; I was looking at Gwen's ideas for hair and makeup.

Oliver AKA Omar POV

While Miley and Lilly for some reason were prepping for the concert, and Roxie was in a meeting with the Security team for the concert, Mr. Stewart and I hung out. Well…I wouldn't exactly call it hanging out. It was more like walking around aimlessly among the off-white trailers.

We were trying to figure out if there was somewhere that we could go eat. I was starving…and kind of bored. I'm pretty sure that Mr. Stewart was too because his stomach kept grumbling and he had a glazed look in his eyes. It looked as if there were people bringing food to the trailers, because outside many of them there were stacked up dishes and stuff. If we had figured out where Miley's trailer was, we could be sitting there, comfortably eating. But no, instead we were wandering around, not exactly sure where we were, hot and sweaty, looking for someone (_anyone_) to point us in the direction of food.

We eventually found a lone tree and bench that we sat under. The tree was kind of small, but it had good shade. We talked for awhile about random stuff, then the conversation drifted towards Jackson and Erika.

"Did you know that he was with her?" I asked.

"No, I mean I knew he'd met someone. He called me maybe three weeks ago just to check in and he said he was dating someone. But I had no idea it was her."

"I think he should've told you more about her. She's in celebrity personal affairs for crying out loud! There was a chance of something like this happening…He should have told you."

"He's nearly grown now. He can do what he wants." Robbie answered.

"I just think he should've told you about her. I mean things seem pretty serious on her side. And when things get serious, most of the time the family knows about the boyfriend or girlfriend and has known for a long time."

Mr. Stewart just looked at me for awhile, I think he was trying to figure out what I was truly feeling. I knew I had to tell him.

"He hurt Miley. Didn't you see the look on her face? She looked so disappointed. She wants to be a part of his life; she wants to know what's going on with him. I think she's kind of missed him since he left for college. Because she's Hannah though, there's been a part of his life that she can't share with him. It's like there's a wall of secrecy between them in fear that her true identity will be found out."

"What do you think of Miles?" He said suddenly changing the subject.

"What?" I asked hoping he would change the subject.

"You heard me." He answered.

I looked into his eyes. He was dead serious. I kept on thinking he'd bust out laughing any second, but he didn't. Guys like us didn't really have heart to heart moments like this, so I decided to tell him the truth; even if it meant kind of feeling like a girl for a minute.

"Miley is really compassionate. She's kind, confident and funny. She shows a great respect towards you and others. She's her own person. She's not 'cool' and she doesn't try to be popular or a trophy girl, she's just…Miley. She's genuine, unique and… beautiful."

After a short silence, Mr. Stewart looked me straight in the eyes. His unwavering stare made me nervous.

"Boy," he started. He chuckled a little "You got it _way_ worse than I thought."

And that was all the talk about Miley I think we ever had. Yet, in that short period of time, he understood. He knew the struggle that was going on deep inside me. I was getting to the point where I couldn't just be friends with Miley anymore. I didn't want to ruin the awesome friendship we had going, but not telling her how I felt wasn't an option anymore. I was ready to tell her…But was she ready to listen?


	10. Chapter 9: Lilly POV then Oliver POV

Lilly AKA Lola

Things were hectic. We were backstage for the concert FINALLY! Hair and makeup took FOREVER, not because Miley's makeup needed to be done, but because Gwen and Miley kept fighting about what she would wear. Gwen wanted her to wear this slinky tube top (more like half of a slinky tube top), and Miley wouldn't do it.

I didn't blame her. This was a benefit concert for AIDS. Most of the people didn't really care about her, they cared about the cause. Gwen kept talking about all the other stars that were dressing this way and how Miley should follow their looks if she _really _wanted to become a star. That got me really angry.

I told her harshly "YOU don't talk to her like that!! Hannah IS A STAR. She's been a star for years now!! Some of her earliest songs are still way up on the charts and the new ones are on the top! She's been able to become someone without the sex-appeal for this long. Many of her fans LIKE her for her modesty. You wouldn't want to ruin that now would you?"

Gwen was stunned by my boldness I think because she pursed her lips up really tight and turned red. Then she let a breath out and said

"You just _don't_ understand. But if this is the way you want it, then by all means, have it your way! But when you fall, don't expect me to come and pick you up without an 'I told you so.' "

When we finally left, I remember letting out a sigh of relief.

"I ALWAYS have to fight her. I hate it." Miley told me.

"You'll have to bring me along more often. I always got your back, girl."

She hugged me and said "Thanks. Having you and Oliver here has been awesome!"

I was awoken from my flashback by some stagehand shouting "HANNAH MONTANNA? YOU'RE ON IN 5, AFTER JESSICA."

I looked up just in time to see Jessica Simpson. She was soooo pretty. I think my mouth was hanging open because she looked at me funny. She was wearing a GORGEOUS dress. It was so white I had to squint to look at it. It had pink pearls sewn in on the bodice (I'm sure they were real). She also had a couple of hair combs in her hair that had pink pearls in them.

"Good luck." I was able to whisper.

She looked at me with dazzling eyes and flashed a smile full of gleaming white teeth. I fell back into a conveniently placed chair and sighed.

Just then, Oliver came up to me. For some reason he looked kind of nervous. I wondered if it was sympathy nervousness because Miley was nervous. But really, Oliver had been nervous around all the crowds we had seen so far, so it was probably just that.

Oliver AKA Omar POV

"Have you seen Hannah?" I asked Lilly.

"Yeah she went to the bathroom, she has a nervous stomach."

"She's not the only one." I mumbled.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"I need to talk to her."

"Is it important? I can tell her next time I see her."

_Of course this is important!! _I thought.

I looked over hoping to see her walk over, but all I saw were a bunch of people in black hurrying around all over the place. No Miley.

"Well… I'll just wait for her I guess," I said kind of frustrated. I wanted to talk to her _now!_

"She'll be coming around here soon. She's performing in like 5 minutes. If you want to wait here with me, she'll be here soon." Lilly said casually.

"Okay."

We waited around for a couple minutes and it seemed that celebrities were everywhere. Each time we saw one we would whisper their name just loud enough so that they could hear us and then we'd watch them look around, confused at who was calling them. It was hysterical and it helped me calm down and not be so nervous.

Then I saw her. My mouth opened a little I think and my throat went dry. She was BEAUTIFUL. Her blonde loose curls looked really real. She had an almost aqua blue dress on that matched her eyes perfectly. It was flowy and the fabric was loose so when she walked the dress swished from side to side.

"You…You look…Great!" I told her.

I could tell she was trying to hold back a blush, but she couldn't help it.

"I decided to go a little formal tonight. It seemed kind of appropriate."

"MUCH better than half a tube top!" Lilly cried enthusiastically "You look hot, girl!"

She laughed. All the sudden, stage hands were surrounding her putting powder on her face, a headset on her head, and making sure everything was in order before the performance.

That was when I remembered. "Hannah!"

She turned to look at me "What?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"…Can it wait a minute?" She asked as a man started to explain what order her songs would go in.

"Well…er…"

"Omar, just tell me after the performance, okay?"

"Uh…okay, I guess." I said feeling defeated.

"We'll be cheering for ya!" Lilly said eagerly

"Thanks! Wish me luck!" Miley yelped. I could tell she was nervous.

I watched her walk gracefully onto the stage. The crowd went wild almost immediately.

Of course, she did awesomely. She began with one of her newer songs called "Fight for Life" which was about fighting to make a difference and even if no one stands with you, go for it because you know in your heart that what you are doing is right. She was allowed to sing two songs, so she brought her dad out and they sang "Stand." Their voices blended perfectly (as is to be expected, since Mr. Stewart _is_ her dad). Lilly and I cheered our heads off. I think that if I had been any prouder I would have exploded.

I was surprised Miley didn't get a standing ovation. Then I realized that her part of the show wasn't over. The "host" of the concert, who was Ryan Seacrest, from American Idol was talking with Miley about something.

It took me a minute to tune in to what they were saying.

"So, Hannah, through _Teen Star Magazine_, we've heard that there is another singer traveling with you… Is this true?"

"Well, actually yes it is. I didn't think news would travel that fast."

"Who is this mystery man?" He asked.

I didn't really understand why he was doing this, I mean, this was a _benefit_ concert not a gossip hour.

"His name is Omar O'Keefe. I met him one day at a coffee shop in downtown Hollywood. He was a singer there."

I could tell Miley was getting annoyed, she wasn't the only one. Ryan changed subjects onto her world tour. Was he just going to ask about every aspect of her life?

I noticed Mani, the director, watching had come to watch what was happening. Her lips were pursed and stretched very thinly in such a way that there was no denying she was beyond angry. I could tell she yelled something into a walkie- talkie. Seconds later, Erika came. She was dressed in full stagehand attire; Black clothes with a headset, clipboard and trusty pencil behind her ear. Following her was Jackson. He spotted us immediately and since Erika and Mani were having a heated discussion about what to do, it was easy for Jackson to come over to us without being noticed.

"Well…this is kinda awkward..." He whispered.

"No kidding." Lilly grumbled.

"You know Miley _knows_ right? About you and Erika, Erika told us the whole thing." I said with disdain. "You should've told her."

"I know, I know." He said ashamed, "I just didn't know how I should do it, and I didn't really know this relationship was going to happen… we were just friends, and then one day we figured out we liked each other. I didn't think it'd get this serious this fast. And…I just didn't want the chance of Hannah's true identity getting out."

"Miley _wants _to know about these things, Oliver. Just like any other normal person. You don't need to hide Miley from your girlfriend either. That's not being honest." Lilly said.

"Look, it's your relationship and we can't tell you how to do things. But if I were in your shoes I would start being a little more honest. No one likes liars."

He nodded solemnly. Erika walked up to him and squeezed his hand.

"Hey…what's happening?" Erika asked.

"Oh nothing… I was just talking to these guys." He replied, smiling at her but still looking kind of nervous.

"Do you know them? This is Lola and this is Omar. They're friends of Hannah Montana."

Jackson looked over to the stage and saw his sister. I could tell that he was just as proud of her as we were because he smiled at her and had a far-away look in his eyes. Just as quickly as he zoned out, he was able to come back into the conversation

"Uh…Lola and Omar introduced themselves already so yeah."

Suddenly my ears tuned into the little interview that Ryan Seacrest was having with Miley. They were talking about me again.

"So, is this Omar any good?" He asked

"Yeah, he's the best!" Miley lied enthusiastically.

I actually didn't really know if I could sing. The only time I kind of tried was when I sang to help Miley overcome her stage fright and that had been while my voice was changing so it was kind of a disaster.

"How many people like love songs here?" He asked the crowd, watching as many raised there hands "That's the one kind of song we haven't seen much of tonight, huh?"

"It seems to me like we should see this Omar guy in action, what do you think Hannah?"

The crowd cheered loudly.

_No. Oh NO! _I thought. This couldn't be happening.

"Uh…Hannah? Are you okay?" I heard him ask her.

"Y-uh yeah. Sure." She replied with a kind of dazed look.

"So are you ready to sing? We've got an old favorite picked out special for you guys, WHO'S READY TO MEET OMAR O'KEEFE??!!!"

The crowd roared.

I could feel that people were working on me quickly before I got on stage. People were powdering my face and setting me up with a cordless microphone. My legs felt like lead and I'm sure that I was sweating like a pig.

I couldn't imagine it. What if I couldn't sing and they all found out I wasn't who I said I was? What if I blew the whole concert? What if I didn't know the song?_ What if I let down Miley?_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks again 4 all the reviews!! I love them all! I'm not replying my reviewers right now, just cuz…that's not my style I guess…anywhoo just cuz I'm not replying the reviews doesn't mean I'm not loving them! Because I AM!! Hope you like this latest installment of "CHANGES" I know I liked writing it!! **

**Disclaimer: Everybody here knows I don't own anyone/anything on Hannah Montana right? Because I don't. Right now all I own is Erika and Mani and Gwen. People can use any/all of them though, as long as you get permission from me. (I have no idea why you'd want to use them, but hey, if you wanna use them, go for it!) **

MILEY AKA HANNAH POV

"_We've got an old favorite picked out special for you guys, who's ready to meet OMAR O'KEEFE??!!" _

I knew that the crowd must be roaring, but I couldn't hear them. All I could hear was the screaming of my insides. _Oliver can't sing!!_ I knew he couldn't. All he could do when it came to singing was warble, and he was even kind of lousy at that. I knew this because I had heard him sing when trying to fight off the worst case of nerves I ever had right after I sang the National Anthem wrong. If they found out he couldn't sing, and that I had lied about him, they might think I lied about something else…like maybe, my _name?_

I was shaking in my cowboy boots now. And poor Oliver was worse. Erika had to push him out of backstage.

I heard her yell "I'm sorry! Good luck!!"

_So this wasn't planned…_ I thought inside.

Stupid Ryan Seacrest, he thinks that just because he runs American Idol he can run this. I gave him a death glare as he walked off the stage. He just stared back at me with laughing eyes….Idiot.

I heard music begin to play; the intro was softly played piano, very romantic. The crowd went wild. They obviously knew what song it was, I sure wish I did. Then it hit me. It was the song, _When I Fall in Love_. My dad used to play and sing it for my mom all the time. Relief swept through me, but then it was replaced with new fear. I knew the song, but did Oliver?

OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

After being pushed out onto the stage by Erika and seeing the thousands of people watching me, I seriously felt like I was going to pee my pants. I took in a shaky breath, which was caught by the powerful microphone I had in my hand. I heard a couple laughs from the people who were close enough to hear it. I think I blushed until my face turned purple.

What was I doing here? I realized I was too far away from Miley. I walked over to where she was on the mega huge stage, my legs shaking with every step.

I think being up there with her, made me appreciate what she does a little more. It also made me realize how much courage she has. Here I am, a pretty tough guy, and I want to run backstage and barf my brains out. Then here she is, beautiful and smiling at the crowd like they've always been there. Amazing.

The music started to play, and thankfully, I knew it. It was "_When I Fall in Love,"_ song sung by Celine Dion and Clive Griffon. I knew this because "Sleepless In Seattle" was the movie my parents saw on their first date. _"When I Fall in Love," _was on the soundtrack. After they got married, on their one year anniversary, my dad got my mom the soundtrack, and _"When I Fall in Love,"_ became their song. It still is there song and my brother learned and sang it (He has an awesome voice) for their 20th wedding anniversary, which was just last month. So this song was pretty fresh in my mind.

I looked over at Miley just as she recognized the song. She looked over at me with pleading eyes. I knew she was praying that I knew it. I nodded just enough so then she could tell, and I watched the worried look on her face fade away into relief. As it came close to the singing part, I kinda gestured that I was going to go first. She understood me, but still I saw her eyes widen and I knew she was holding her breath.

I began:

_When I fall in love   
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
_  
I was more than stunned!! My voice was…good! It was better than good! It was smooth and cool and… really hot if I do say so myself. The crowd was roaring and I think Miley had a tear in her eye. I wasn't finished yet. I locked eyes with Miley, hoping that there was some way that right now, this could just be me and her. If maybe she could figure out, just through what I was singing, what I truly felt towards her.

_In a restless world   
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many   
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

MILEY AKA HANNAH POV

When Oliver's mouth opened to sing, I was more nervous than I think I ever had been. I was smiling, acting like this was totally normal but in reality, my knees were locked and my knuckles were turning white from gripping the microphone. I was so into my nervousness that it took me a minute to actually hear Oliver. But when I heard him, I couldn't believe it.

I looked up thinking it might be Jesse McCartney or someone like that playing a trick on me, but no. Oliver was right there. And as he sang, he melted my heart. His voice was sweeter than honey and his words were so eloquent and natural that you'd think he really did love me like that….wait…did he? I mean, I knew he loved me like a friend, but…he didn't love me like _that_ did he?

I felt a tear come into my eye. I couldn't help it. It was beautiful. And to me, it felt like we were the only ones there. No fans or backstage or makeup or celebrities. Just him and me.

As he ended his final part of the verse the crowd went ecstatic. We were facing each other now, and it was my turn to sing. Surprisingly, I still remembered the words. It had been so long, I thought I might have forgotten it.

I sang:

_When I give my heart   
I give it completely  
Or I'll never give my heart_

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you_

It was sooo pretty, I'm not being prideful or anything, but I think I did a good job. Oliver was watching me the whole time. He had turned to face me, I wanted to tell him to face the audience, but I kind of liked his admiring eyes…

We sang both the verses again together and I was surprised by how well Oliver knew the song. At one point he even started ad-libbing. As we moved into harmony parts, I started to blush. I had never done a duet with harmony before with anyone other than my dad. I think it's because I thought duets with harmony were special. Now, I was singing something that I kind of considered beyond romantic with one of my best-guy friends. The cool thing was it felt totally right.

As the song slowed down and ended, I could feel Oliver coming closer and closer toward me. He moved in cautiously, concentrating on my lips…I was kind of dazed and felt myself move forward a little as well. Then I realized what was happening. _He was trying to kiss me._

I argued with myself about what to do for a few seconds, but I already knew what I had to do.I couldn't let him kiss me. I especially wasn't going to let him kiss me in front of over 5,000 people and who knows how many more people at home watching. So, as he moved in I put my arms around him and instead of kissing him, gave him a simple hug. I heard him sigh in disappointment. I would have done the same thing, but there were so many people and camera's watching me I knew that if I did anything near looking like I had feelings that were deeper than friendship for Oliver, someone would catch it and put it on the cover of a magazine or talk about it on some TV show.


	12. Chapter 12

LILLY AKA LOLA POV

After watching Miley and Oliver's performance, I started to freak out! (In a good way) I started screaming and cheering so loud that my throat went dry. Jackson, Erika, Mani and many of the other stagehands were applauding and cheering wildly as well. I looked behind me and saw Mr. Stewart and Roxie. Both had tears in their eyes. Miley and Oliver took a bow the old fashioned way (Rather than just saying "Thank you, you're beautiful," they grabbed hands and bowed together, like you would do in a play) and retreated to backstage. When they reached backstage, just about everyone was waiting for them (Including some of the celebs) and cheered them on. They both wore proud smiles and I could tell that Miley was blushing.

The one thing I was still trying to figure out was, _had they told each other anything about how they felt? Had anything changed between them? _

I watched them as they were congratulated by Mani; Roxie was standing with them looking more like a proud mother than a tough security guard. Yet, everything still looked normal… no holding of the hands, or anything that would suggest that something had changed. I went up to Miley and gave her a huge hug.

"Hannah, you were awesome!!" I cried.

"Hey!" Oliver said, crossing his arms and pretending to look hurt.

"YOU WERE TOTALLY AWESOME TOO OMAR!!!" I said a lot louder than I thought I was going to.

Oliver looked at me a little surprised "Thanks."

"Seriously, you were totally awesome." I told him sincerely. "I had no idea you could sing like that!"

"I didn't either." Miley added, looking up at him. "I totally thought that this was going to ruin the concert, but I think it turned out to be the highlight of it all."

"Like I could ruin _any_ concert." He replied, trying to be obnoxious. "Actually, I didn't know I could really sing either. You did an awesome job making it look like you weren't freaked by it all though, Hannah. The song they picked was perfect though."

My heart started thumping a little faster. I looked up at Miley who was looking up at him with a little confusion in her eyes.

"Why was it perfect?" she asked.

I held my breath _Come on Oliver…tell her…tell her. Say "you love her" it's soooo on!!_

He answered "It's my parents 'song.' They went and saw _Sleepless in Seattle _on their first date and 'When I fall in Love' is on the soundtrack. My dad got it for my mom for their first anniversary. It's been there song ever since. My brother sang it for their 25th which was like last month."

I felt like cussing. Was he EVER going to tell her?!?!

"That's cool." Miley replied.

Just then, Mr. Stewart came up.

"Woo Doggies! That song sure does take me back. It was beautiful. Good job guys!" He said looking at Oliver a little strangely.

It was weird. Miley's dad kept on talking like normal, but the whole time he seemed to be saying something different through his eyes. It was like he and Oliver had some weird secret silent language that I couldn't understand.

Finally Mr. Stewart turned to me and said "Lilly, do you want to go get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"No I'm okay." I told him, not really getting that this was part of some kind of 'plan'.

He looked at me, kind of frustrated. Then his eyes brightened a little "I know Clay Aiken is over there and I think Jessica and Ashlee Simpson are eating too…"

"Jessica Simpson?!" I asked immediately star struck, "LET'S GO!!"

As we were getting ready to leave, Roxie said "You know…I don't really listen much to anything that you talk about, unless you are talking to me. I'm mostly just focused on giving you protection and it's part of my job to give you privacy when you need it. If there's anything that you two want to talk about…well, I can give you that privacy."

Mr. Stewart turned around and gave Roxie a look. Was there something I was missing here?

OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

I knew what they were trying to do. At first, I didn't really get it. But after hearing Roxie give her little spiel on not giving us privacy, I knew they wanted me to tell Miley how I felt.

Miley, on the other hand, was oblivious to all of this. She was staring at Erika and Jackson who were holding hands, talking with a couple of the stagehands. Jackson met her glance for a minute, but then quickly looked away. I couldn't help the sudden anger that filled me. The only reason I was angry with Jackson was because Miley was upset with him and the way she found out about Erika. You couldn't really blame a guy like Jackson. He was in college; he could do whatever he wanted. But I couldn't stand seeing Miley so hurt by it.

I was roused from my thoughts by a nudge from Roxie. She looked at me as if she were saying "Boy, you better tell this girl you like her or you're dead meat." I turned to Miley.

"Hey…Hannah…?" I asked timidly.

She turned around quickly. I think she didn't want me to know she was looking at Jackson. "Hmm?"

"Uh…I have to tell you something." I swallowed. Her gorgeous blue eyes were fixed on mine.

"The truth is…" I started. "I…"

The movement of Erika and Jackson caught my eye. They were coming over to us. Miley turned to see what I was looking at. When she saw Jackson, she backed away a few feet closer to me. I could tell that she wanted to run away.

"Hey Hannah!!" Erika cried enthusiastically. "The crowds in this place are so huge; I thought we'd never get to see you. I just thought maybe you'd like to meet Jackson, the one I was telling you about?"

"Oh yeah." Miley said as if she had forgotten. She was wearing the fakest smile I have ever seen.

Erika introduced us to him which kind of felt weird since I knew him already. The whole time he wouldn't really even look at us, but Erika didn't seem to notice.

She talked a little more saying that the song we sang was gorgeous. When she finally left, I felt tired and out of the confidence I had felt earlier. We started to walk towards the food area here Lilly and Mr. Stewart had gone. I felt Roxie nudge me once more. I knew that Roxie wasn't going to let me off the hook. As if on cue, Miley turned to me and asked "What were we talking about before they came?"

"I…I don't remember." I lied, feeling defeated once more. Roxie gave me a death stare, which made me feel even more ashamed of myself.

"Some of my opening acts are here for the tour. Do you want to go meet them with me? There's nothing else better to do, unless you want to go crash in the trailer until it's time for the finale song."

This benefit concert was lasting 24 hours. Since Miley had been the special for the 10th hour of the show, it would still be awhile before the end.

When the end came, there was a song that was kind of a 'theme song' for this benefit concert in which all of the people who had performed separately on the stage, would come together and sing like a choir.

Even though crashing in the trailer sounded tempting I decided that it might be kind of cool to meet the opening acts.

"Let's go meet the opening acts." I said.

Miley nodded and we started for the food area.

**A/N: I know this chapter was probably boring and a little short… but there is better stuff coming, I promise!!! Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: SO sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been pretty busy lately, but now that the story is really (kinda) starting to heat up, I'll hopefully be posting more soon. Thanks for the reviews in advance!!!**

MILEY AKA HANNAH POV

The food area, or the "lounge" as the sign said, wasn't very big. But that didn't stop people from having a good time. There were a lot of rich foods on the tables like various chocolate cakes and crème brulee's. It all looked really good but I knew that with my unpredictable nervous stomach, eating right now wasn't really an option.

I saw my dad and Lilly. They were just sitting around, not really doing anything too exciting. Just then, I heard the name Will Peters being whispered around. I looked up and saw his intense blue eyes staring back into mine.

Will Peters was an overnight hit. He had just made his first album, and two of the songs on that album were already on the top of the charts. All the magazines called him a babe magnet and now I could see why. I watched as the girls and even some of the women around me gave me cold glares, as if to say, _"Stay away, he's mine." _He _was_ very attractive. Not only that, but he was my biggest opening act for the tour.

When it came to meeting opening acts, I was a little bit on guard. I had seen plenty of my dad's opening acts use my dad in order to become more famous. No one was going to use me and get away with it.

"Hey Hannah," He said shaking my hand. "Maybe I should introduce myself."

"I _know_ who you are." I told him. He couldn't possibly think I was_ that_ stupid.

"Of course," he said chuckling and running his hand through his shiny golden hair. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Nervous?" I asked unbelievably. If he was trying to flatter me, it wasn't working.

He chuckled nervously again, then after a minute of indecision he looked up at me.

"Can we start over?"

"That'd be nice." I told him raising an eyebrow.

He shook my hand again, but this time, he didn't let go. I looked up at him a little hesitant, _what was he trying to do?_

He was just calmly staring at me. A smile formed on his lips; then he said, "Hi. I'm Will."

And for some strange reason, this made my heart skip a beat.

"Um…Hi." I answered giving a weak smile.

I hadn't noticed that Lilly had come over, but she had. Her mouth was hanging open and she asked, in disbelief, "ARE YOU WILL PETERS?!"

"Uh…yeah." He answered looking at Lilly strangely.

Lilly, realizing how she was acting, looked embarrassed and changed back into a cooler tone.

"Darrrrrlllliiinnngggg," she cooed in a snobbish tone. I thought I was going to throw up.

"Oh, you don't know me, do you?" She chuckled. "I'm Lola, Lola Luftnangle." she extended her hand.

He shook it, and I looked at her embarrassed. The excited, kind of star-struck Lilly I could handle, but _this?_ This was weird.

As he shook her hand, she looked at him in disgust. "You don't shake it, _normal_ people shake it. _You_ kiss it."

I looked at her in disbelief and said gritting my teeth, "He doesn't have to kiss it."

But as I said it, I saw him kiss her hand, in such a graceful gentlemanly way that I felt a little jealous that I wasn't the one receiving the special treatment for once.

"Nice meeting you. Ciao." She replied a little abruptly and then she was off. As she passed behind me she squealed quietly _"I CAN'T BELIEVE WILL PETERS KISSED MY HAND!! I'M NEVER WASHING THIS HAND AGAIN!"_

I had to hide a laugh. Lilly would never change.

"That was…interesting." He said after Lilly left.

"Yeah, well that's Lola for ya." I told him "She's my best friend."

"Oh, cool. Will she be going on the tour with us?" He asked.

I suddenly got caught up in my thoughts_ why was I feeling this way? This was strictly professional stuff we were talking about. The tour is professional. But, if it's so professional, then why does it make me feel so good to know that he's going to be on the tour with us? I just met this guy like 2 minutes ago!!_

"Yeah," I replied still thinking. "She and my friend Omar O'Keefe will be with me on tour along with my agent and security guard."

"Oh yeah, I saw you guys sing up there and I have to say, you both did a very good job." He said looking a little past me.

I turned to see what he was looking at. It was Oliver. I'd totally forgotten he was there. He looked back at me with a small smile on his face.

"Hey," He said looking at Will

"Hey." He answered.

They stared at each other, more like stared each other down for a good minute or two before I broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well, I guess we'll see you around." I said suddenly. "I still would like to meet a couple more of my opening acts, so…see you soon."

"It was nice talking to you Hannah. Omar." He said politely nodding his head toward Omar.

The rest of the time spent in the "Lounge" was uncomfortable for me. Oliver seemed upset and even though I thought I knew why, I didn't _want_ to think I knew why. I didn't want things to change; I liked them just the way they were.


	14. Chapter 14

**SO Sorry there has been no updates in awhile. I'm on winter break and still have another two weeks, so hopefully I'll get some more up. Thanks for being so patient!! Read and review!!**

LILLY AKA LOLA POV

The concert ended vocally on a good note and the finale song was awesome. Oliver even got to take part in it; even though he wasn't technically allowed to since he wasn't big and famous like Hannah Montana.

Even though the concert ended well vocally, emotionally, things ended worse than they had begun. The worst part was, I didn't know why!

Things had seemed to be getting better between Oliver and Miley; they actually started to get WAY better after their "love song." But now, somehow, things had gotten messed up again.

All I could figure was that there had been no talk about how Miley and Oliver truly felt towards one another (I was already pretty sure that hadn't happened) and that seeing

(THE AMAZINGLY GORGEOUS) Will Peters had just added a little more air to the "hidden emotions balloon" in each of their souls, making the balloon uncomfortably near popping. (See? I can be philosophically deep when I want to!)

Right after the concert, we had to go to the airport (at around 7 AM). It seemed like flying places was all that we ever did now. This time though, we were going back home to L.A. Miley was going to go cut some tracks for a potential new album. She wouldn't be able to actually start seriously recording until after the tour, which would be starting in a couple of days. Why things seemed to be scheduled so close together I didn't know, but I didn't particularly like it all that much right now.

On this flight, Miley and Oliver didn't sit next to each other, which made me more suspicious as to what was going on. But I couldn't really investigate too much further because I was so tired. We were able to sleep on the plane, but by the time we woke up all of us were grumpy and just ready to sleep somewhere cozy.

The whole time in the airport was pretty quiet. And while we were getting our bags, Oliver and I both fell asleep waiting for them. We were beyond exhausted, as was everyone else.

Their was (of course) a limo there to pick us up. By now, the whole "limo" thing wasn't too exciting.

"Daddy, can we go home?" Miley asked about 15 minutes into the drive.

I looked up at her a little surprised, but then I remembered; we WERE home. I looked out the window and was even more surprised to be staring at a bright sky. I guess our destination and time of day hadn't really set into my brain yet until then.

Before I could plead to go home too, Roxie bellowed in such a loud voice I think it woke me (and probably everyone else) up a little.

"NO. We can't go home!  People might see HANNAH MONTANNA going home! Then, just like that, the secret's out. Do you really want everyone to know where you live?! I think I remember someone hiring me so that I could PROTECT their identity. Do you think I'd be PROTECTING your identity if I let you go home? Let me just tell you a thing or two, girl…"

Miley interrupted "ROXIE! I GET IT OK?! GOSH, IT WAS JUST AN IDEA!!"

I think we were all surprised by the bitterness (and volume) in her words. We all just kind of stared at her in a stunned silence.

Miley took a deep breath and looked over at Roxie, still with a little anger in her eyes. Roxie had a surprised look on her face. I could tell all of her "macho-ness" had left after hearing Miley's words because it almost looked like she wanted to cry.

After another deep breath Miley finally looked a little better.

"I'm sorry about that Rox; you've done so much to help me over these complicated years. If it weren't for you, someone would've already found me out. I'm just so tired I'm not thinking straight. Can you forgive me?"

"Well I can definitely understand where you are coming from. I over-reacted myself. I could've definitely said my bit with some sensitivity. I just really don't want the secret to come out, at least not on my watch. Of course I can forgive you." Roxie said in a serious tone.

She put her hand on Miley's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Miley looked up at her and gave a small smile of gratitude. Then she turned to look out the window. I was going to say something to her, but then I caught sight of her reflection in the window of the limo. _Were those tears I saw going down her cheek?_ I watched her and I could now tell there were faint black streaks of mascara running down her face.

Anyone else would probably think she was just getting over the stress of the past couple of days or still feeling guilty about yelling at Roxie. But I knew her too well.

Miley NEVER cries. Something has to be really wrong to make her cry, and even then she stops before many can notice. Miley wasn't stopping; I could still see her tears slowly fall. _Why was she crying?_ I desperately wished I could get over to her and ask her why, but Roxie was next to her, and Roxie was almost asleep. If I crawled over Roxie, she would definitely figure out something was wrong and I knew that if Miley was hiding herself like this, she didn't want anyone to know about her problems, especially Roxie.

It seemed to me that ever since that "love song" and the sighting of Will Peters, things had been changing. Miley's snappy attitude and she and Oliver's awkwardness could just be the beginning. I looked over at her, worried. I'd talk to her about this as soon as we were rested enough to really be able to handle a serious conversation.


	15. Chapter 15

MILEY AKA HANNAH POV

After getting to the hotel we booked two rooms and quickly went to sleep. I think that we were all too tired to think about jet-lag and to tell you the truth, we didn't care. I woke up around 3 a.m. I tried to go back to sleep, but the thoughts of the day before were rolling around in my head. I got up quietly, hoping not to wake up Lilly or Roxie. I just wanted to be alone.

I walked over to the "kitchen" looking area of our room and started to make some decaf coffee. I don't really drink coffee that often, only when I'm upset and need to clear my head. Normally, the coffee helps. Sometimes I'm able to forget my problems all together. This time it didn't do anything.

I stared blankly out the small window near the table. Even at this hour there were a lot of cars passing in the street. _Why was I feeling this way? And why couldn't I figured out what was wrong? _

I felt a knot in my throat and my stomach began to tighten. I could feel my eyes start to well with tears. _Why was this happening to me?_ I gritted my teeth and bit my lip; trying hard to just stop the overwhelming feeling of emptiness from taking over my body. I didn't want to cry again. I had already cried one too many times and I didn't really know why I was crying anyway.

I couldn't fight it off any longer and the tears began to flow again. I felt angry and empty inside and even though I had just gotten a lot of sleep, I was tired.

_Why did things have to start to get weird between me and Oliver? We were friends and now it seemed like even that was slipping away. And why did I feel the way I did around Will? _

_Why were people trying to control me all of the sudden? It seemed like everyone was trying to change my 'image' at the concert in New York. I heard my stylists referring to my 'image' as too goody-good, too wholesome. Now that I was older, they wanted me to dress like all the others my age, which is distasteful and immodest. _

_And why couldn't I just stop being Hannah? I don't know how many times I've thought of it. Could she just disappear? I wouldn't have the pressures and I wouldn't have to be blubbering like the baby I am right now... _

I heard someone else sit down next to me. I couldn't see them, because my vision was blurred with tears. I tried to ignore whoever it was. I put my head down on the table, hoping she hadn't seen me, but of course I knew she had.

She put her hand on the small of my back and tried to comfort me. I felt my body tense up. I knew she was trying to be nice but I didn't want whoever this was to know about my problems. My problems weren't that big a deal anyway. I didn't even know why I was over-reacting like this.

I knew I'd have to face this person sooner or later, so I tried to wipe off all my tears and calm down a little bit.

When I finally looked up, I saw Lilly's blue eyes staring back at mine.

"We need to talk." She said looking at me fearfully.

**I know it's short but more is coming!! Thanks for the review! Feel free to review SOME MORE!!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

"_We need to talk." _Her words rang in my ears. I felt my cheeks grow warm both with frustration and embarrassment.

"…No we don't. Nothing's wrong." I finally replied.

I knew I was lying, but what I was feeling was so stupid I just couldn't tell her the truth.

"Miley, I know something's up. I saw your reflection in the window of the limo yesterday and you were crying then too. Miley you never cry. What's up? You know I'll understand."

"Nothing's wrong." I said again getting more annoyed "It's probably just PMS or something."

"I know when you have PMS, ok? It's when you eat loads of chocolate and you play country on your guitar."

"It's not country, it's the Blues."

"Oh whatever! Both kinds of music talk about your man leaving you so what's the difference?! And stop trying to change the subject. We told each other we'd be honest about everything. TELL ME!"

"Lilly, can we just talk about this later?" I pleaded. "I want to go back to bed."

"No. We can't talk about this later. It'll just get worse by "later". Miley, I'm getting worried about you. You seem to have changed since Your and Oliver's performance yesterday. Can we just talk about it?"

"I HATED that the M.C. picked a love song! Oh my gosh I wanted to kill Ryan Seacrest after that! It's his fault everything got so awkward."

"Is that what this is about? If it is, I'm totally okay with talking about it. Things get weird between guy/girl friends all the time."

"Would you STOP talking like a shrink, Lilly?" I said with surprising sharpness, "I TOLD YOU there is nothing wrong with me. I JUST WANT TO GO TO BED!!"

I felt so bad I wanted to go hide under the table and die. I thought I'd gone too far, and after seeing Lilly's face I knew that I had hurt her. Her blue eyes were glassy and slowly filling up with tears.

"Uh…" she started shakily. "I didn't try to…to sound like a shrink…I was trying to sound like a real friend. I'm sorry if it made you mad. I still think something's wrong…But you can go to bed. We just can talk about this…later."

I watched as her face grew increasingly bleaker. It made my heart break, but I couldn't say I was sorry. The words were stuck to my dry throat.

"What are you girls doing up already? You know if you don't go back to sleep you'll get into the bad cycle of jet-lag." Roxie hollered

I flinched at the sound of her voice. Had she been listening this whole time too? I looked back cautiously and was relieved to see she hadn't been. I could tell her eyes were still trying to adjust to the light and her pajamas were still wrinkled and her hair was messed up.

"I'm…uh… going to the bathroom" Lilly managed to choke out.

"Lilly…" I whispered hoarsely, but still the two words that could keep this from becoming a bigger problem than it needed to be would not come out of my stubborn mouth.

"Just…go back to sleep Miley." She said shakily, getting up from the table and turning to leave.

I could tell by her voice that she was crying now. I think Roxie could tell too because she looked over at me and then towards Lilly. The concern on her face was pretty obvious.

I got up to follow her, but Roxie stomped her foot down on the tile, which purposely made a big noise. I looked up at her and I could tell by her face that she meant business.

"We have a busy day ahead. It's best you try to sleep for an hour or two."

I felt like exploding and I wanted to yell at her and tell her that I needed to apologize to Lilly, but I didn't want to hurt her and start a whole new problem that would need to be resolved. So, with dragging feet and letting out a couple frustrated sighs, I went back to bed and tried to make it look like I was back asleep even before Roxie got back into her bed.

Lilly spent a long time in the bathroom, but after awhile I felt her come into the bed. I could tell she was stiff and still pretty mad at me. I waited until I could hear Roxie sleeping before I tried to talk to her.

"Lilly…" I whispered. "Lilly? Lilly…uh… I'm…. I'm….sorry."

I waited for an answer breathlessly, for movement, for ANYTHING. But she didn't stir.

It was too late. Lilly was already asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

**A tiny little T warning for those of you who shouldn't be reading. It's not that big of a deal, just thought that I should warn you. **

After getting into the hotel room I made myself a bed on the couch and plugged in my

I-pod hoping to listen to some tunes and go to sleep. I just laid there listening to some of my faves for awhile and it really helped me relax. I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier. Then the music started to lose its words and just become a mixture of soothing sounds. I laid my head on my nice firm pillow and was just about to go to sleep when the volume on my I-pod got REALLY loud REALLY fast.

I jumped up yelling in surprise. It shocked me so much that I think I could've died of a heart attack. When I finally got my headphones off my ears I let out a sigh of relief.

"It serves you right, you chicken." Mr. Stewart said.

I looked back at him. He was making some sort of snack over by the "kitchen" part of our room.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I thought you liked her. I KNOW she likes you. Look, I don't just help anyone out with this kind of stuff. She's really special to me and instead of making this happen, you made things REALLY awkward."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him not really understanding.

"MILEY. My daughter? M-I-L-E-Y." He said. Then he switched into his 'pretend' voice; the voice he used when mimicking people.

"'She's not 'cool' and she doesn't try to be popular or a trophy girl, she's just…Miley. She's genuine, unique and… beautiful.' Remember? Why couldn't you have just told _her _that? Now with that song and all this pressure she's been getting from everyone you might've lost your chance."

"Wait a second…You _want_ me to be with Miley? Who said _I _wanted to be with Miley?"

"You almost kissed her up there, boy. I saw it."

"Okay… I just…wasn't ready okay? You try telling your best friend you like her."

"Look, I wouldn't want her to be with you if I didn't know you were a good guy. She's a big girl now and with all this stress she's been feeling it'd be nice for her to have a little more than friends and an old dad to fall back on."

"What stress?" I asked

"Oh, Miles is at the age where she could either rise up in fame, or be thrown into the flames. People who work to support and boost her career want her business for as long as they can, so they're trying to boost her image into what they think the majority is going to want. The problem is, it's not what Miley wants. But she does want enough fame to survive. Her stylists want her to play up her body and the record label wants her to change her songs. And she's started to give in a little, and the scary part is that the more she gives in the less she remains who she is. I think all the changes are really starting to get to her."

"Yeah, I think I can see that too." I said,

"There's one thing you need to get straight before I give you my blessing to tell her how you feel."

"What?"

"She'll probably tell you the same thing that is IF you ever tell her how you feel. But she's decided not to have sex until she's married and…"

Suddenly I had a flashback to the only real date I'd ever been on. What a disaster that was! The only difference about the talk we were having now and the talk I had with her dad was that his talked included"if you do I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TEAR YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB!!"

"WOAH! Woah woah woah!" I nearly yelled "We don't even need to be talking about this. And to tell you the truth, there's like no chance of that happening."

"Okay." He answered coolly. He moved into the chair next to me and grabbed the remote. "Do you mind if I turn on the T.V.?"

"No." I answered.

I laid back down on the couch and started to try and go to sleep again, this time without my I-pod.

"Uh, by the way…I turned your I-pod all the way up. It was just to get your attention."

I laughed "Well it worked."

So, the talk with Mr. Stewart was…okay. I can't ever say that I've had a dad WANT me to date his daughter, but it kinda felt good that he wanted me to get my feelings out in the open. It felt like he trusted me. And if he trusted me, then a relationship with Miley might not be such a bad idea after all.


	18. Chapter 18

MILEY AKA HANNAH POV

**This is pretty long, so hope you enjoy!! Please read and review!! I really love reading them! –E  **

I was probably able to doze on and off for the total of a half hour or so before it was time to get up. By now, I was really feeling bad about hurting Lilly's feelings. She had only been trying to help, I just really hadn't wanted that help. I knew I had to apologize before it turned into something dramatic or turned into a big huge mess.

I went into the bathroom to get ready to become Hannah Montana and Lilly was in there putting on a bright pink long-hair wig. It actually looked pretty good on her, well; all the wigs she wore looked good on her. I took a deep breath trying to form the words in my head before I said them. But just as I was about to talk, she walked out of the bathroom. I would've followed her out but I was at the hardest part of my wig and if I walked out now, the wig would get stuck in my hair and I'd have to rip it out.

I heard the door open and peeked out the bathroom door to see Oliver in full Omar attire. It was really cool too because Oliver still had some of his long hair** (that was for you Cardboard Box 19!)** when he didn't gel it. Today he hadn't, and as he walked in he flipped his gleaming chocolaty hair which really made him look like a rocker. I felt my stomach flutter a little and then I felt stupid. He was just my friend; nothing more. When was I going to get that inside my head? I tried to push the feelings out of my mind, but the more I tried the more I blushed.

By the time my wig was on, I had composed myself. It helped that I looked really good too. I was wearing this really cute green lacy top with long sleeves and brown pants with light brown boots. Really, the boots were made me confident.

I walked out of the bathroom in those boots, ready to put the awkwardness behind me and Oliver. I also was ready to apologize to Lilly. Lilly and Oliver were both pretty heavy coffee drinkers (it seems like every senior at my school drinks some kind of coffee) so they were in the "kitchen" with Roxie and my dad waiting for the coffee to be ready.

Just as I walked in, Oliver looked straight at me. I stared back at him and looking in his eyes. He looked impatient, like he had something to say to me. His eyes were tired like he hadn't gotten much sleep; either that or he just needed some caffeine in his system. He made me nervous so of course, I averted my gaze (so much for no more awkwardness) to the percolating coffee. I watched it for a minute then Roxie took it and poured everyone a cup. She knew I didn't like coffee, but I think she slept badly last night or something because she had been really grumpy this whole morning. I took one sip of mine and immediately gagged. It was way too strong for me.

"Do we have any creamers or anything?" I asked breaking the silence of the morning.

No one else seemed to want to join me in speaking; I think everyone was just immersed in the sensation of their cup of Joe. There were a couple of heads shaking no and that was it.

I could tell the coffee was too strong for Lilly too. She went over to the little sink in the corner of the room and started trying to warm some water so she could water down her coffee.

I went over behind her as she diluted her cup and whispered "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

At first she was silent, then after a moment of thinking (or inner rage), she answered, "I thought there was nothing to talk about."

"Just go into the bathroom after you're done with the coffee. Please, I really have to talk to you."

She didn't answer me, and I thought she wouldn't go, but she did. I waited for conversation to dwindle (which only took a few minutes) and then went into the bathroom to talk this thing over.

Lilly was staring at me with flames in her eyes, but I could tell that if I said I was sorry, she would forgive me.

"Look, Lilly. You know I never wanted to hurt you, and you're my best friend in the world. If you weren't my best friend, then I wouldn't have invited you to come with me for the tour. It was wrong of me to treat you like that. I'm sorry."

Lilly looked me straight in the eyes, I think she was trying to see if I meant it. It was almost unnerving having her stare so intensely, but slowly, the anger left her eyes.

"Um…You know I forgive you. And you know you're my best friend too and I love being on tour with you but…"

I cut her off. "Thanks so much Lilly. I'm happy we're okay now."

I started to walk out hoping that would be that, but of course it wasn't. Lilly grabbed my arm and I turned to face her, a little scared at what she'd say.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want or need to tell me? You know I trust you so if you say there isn't anything wrong I won't ask anymore. But the crying just really made me worried."

The words "I trust you" kept ringing in my ears. I knew she trusted me, and I trusted her so why was this so hard to tell her? I knew that Hannah and Lola had kind of become our "other-lives." This was something we shared together, something that had been fun but now the pressure was getting to me. The only thing was if I stopped being Hannah, then Lilly would have to stop being Lola. What if she didn't want to? And what if I did and she didn't? She'd continue doing her thing and then the media would start asking her about me and this would all fall on her. Would she keep the secret still? Did I really want the secret kept?

"Miley...Miley?" Lilly asked me waving her hand in front of my face.

"…Oh! Sorry. Nothing's wrong. The crying was just a weird thing. I'm fine, really."

Lilly still didn't look convinced, but she didn't ask me again. And I was very thankful for that. I felt guilt weighing me down, but I just needed some time to think this over. I'd tell her about this…once I knew what it was I was going to tell her.

"So…We're okay." I said hopeful.

"Yeah…Yeah we're okay." She answered sounding a little unsure.

I ignored the hesitant sound in her voice and gave her a hug. Hopefully, things would get better now.


	19. Chapter 19

OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

We made our way to the recording studio and I think that was when things started to feel like they were getting a little more normal between the three of us. It felt nice to be a little more comfortable around each other and that is what made me hesitant about telling Miley that I like her.

We got to our floor in the recording studio and were greeted by a friendly secretary who led us into a kind of "waiting spot." She said that Mr. Slate would be meeting with us in a few moments. He was still in with a client.

"So, what are we doing here again?" I asked Miley unsure.

"I'm going to cut some tracks for a possible album." She answered.

"Oh yeah." I said

_Duh. _

There was a minute of silence.

"Is there any food here?" I asked hungrily.

Lilly let out a short laugh "Aren't you stuffed from breakfast?"

We had eaten right before we came at the hotel restaurant. I had three eggs, toast, 6 strips of bacon and three huge pancakes. I didn't come up for air the entire time. It was so good.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a guy. Guys live for food."

"Yeah, but you ate enough food for all of us." Miley answered.

"All that food," Mr. Stewart started. "It went straight into his hollow leg. His stomach is still empty."

"Thank you!" I told him happy SOMEONE understood. Lilly and Miley and I think even Roxie were laughing.

Just then, Mr. Slate walked in. He looked way different than I thought he would. I thought he'd be like some old white guy who started the business in 1818 (aka older than dirt) but when this cool D.J. looking guy with a bunch of chains and rings and stuff I almost fell out of my chair in surprise.

I looked over at Miley, who suddenly looked a little nervous. I hadn't seen her look like that since she messed up on the National Anthem.

The nervous look went away when he looked over at her. I knew that for some reason, she still was nervous, she just wasn't showing it.

"Hey, is that Hannah Montana I see over there?" He asked pointing at her.

She gave a nervous laugh.

"Come over here and give me some love."

She got up quickly and kind of did a star kiss thing which I hadn't ever seen her do.

"I just had a client in here that says he's touring with you…uh…Will Peters?"

Just hearing that guys name made me mad. I tried to hide it, but Lilly was looking straight at me and I knew she knew.

I could tell Miley was trying to make it look like he was no big deal. Why did I have to know her so well and see that she liked him?

"Oh yeah, I met him at the benefit concert in New York last night." She said.

"I saw you," He began. "and you." He said looking over at me, "And I have to just tell you how impressed I am. Getting up there on the spot isn't easy, especially for someone who only sings in coffee shops."

I laughed a little "Yeah, well I'm just glad I did okay."

After hearing me talk, I think he realized there were other people in the room besides the famous Hannah Montana because that was when he said hi to everyone else.

"Now you two," He said looking at me and Miley "Make a great couple. You're song was just beautiful and I think it'd be great to record it on the next CD."

"Oh, Mr. Slate me and Omar are just friends." Miley told him.

His eyebrows shot up "Really? Cuz that's not what all the magazines are saying."

Just then Mr. Stewart jumped out of his chair "What?" he asked angrily. He didn't like untrue publicity at all, I think mainly because that's how his career was flushed down the toilet.

"Just chill out Mr. S, okay? I've got a copy of everything that is saying they're a couple in my office. To tell you the truth, I thought this might be the case. After we cut a couple tracks we can see what needs to be done to stop this from spreading any further."

"No one's saying bad stuff about this child again," Roxie boomed. "I think we might need more security."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Mr. Slate said chuckling a little, "you seem to do the job better than a whole crowd of security."

This comment made Roxie blush which I think made all of us surprised "Thank you Mr. Slate." She answered in a calm nice voice that none of us had ever heard before. We each exchanged glances wondering what had just happened.

"Please, call me Ray." He said looking into her eyes.

After a minute of just holding her glance he seemed to come back to normal.

"Well, Ready to cut some tracks?"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Just to let you know I don't own any characters in this passage. Even the _Redemption _girls Chloe, Allie and Laura aren't mine. They were created by Melody Carlson, a fiction writer. They are all in her "Diary of a Teenage Girl" Series and I'd highly recommend them to EVERYONE who is reading this. BTW, thanks for keeping up with this story. I've been a little sporadic with my writing, but I'm beyond happy that I still have an audience! Thanks, guys!**

**E  **

LILLY AKA LOLA POV

Cutting tracks in the recording studio was SO much fun. Being in a real recording studio was something that I had never done before. I know that sounds surprising, but it's not like I do everything with Miley, just when it involves seeing famous people or something like that.

Speaking of famous people, Ray hung out with us the whole time which surprised me since he founded the label. I thought he'd be too busy to stay here with Miley. But I guess that since Hannah Montana was so huge right now, he made some adjustments in his schedule to be with his star client.

Miley did great, as always. She fiddled around and remixed some old songs. She even played a couple new ones. It was really cool. Things seemed to be getting back to normal between the three of us, which was REALLY good, because we didn't need any drama during the tour.

At one point, Ray (he told me to call him Ray too which made Roxie green with envy) even asked Oliver and Miley to sing their song, just for fun. Of course, they did and THEY ROCKED!! It wasn't as intense as before, more like two close friends were singing it; which I guess is okay for now.

The only part that seemed to be a little weird was when Miley sang _I've Got Nerve_. I could really be over-reacting, but I _am_ her best friend and it just really seemed like something was out-of-whack. It happened when she was trying to remix I've got Nerve, one of her oldest songs.

"_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad…"_

Then she just…stopped. She was just standing there. It was weird because she had been totally rocking out a minute ago and having fun. But now she was just still and silent.

Ray stopped the music after a few minutes and, using this cool microphone thingy asked, "Is their something wrong, Hannah?" _  
_

She looked up, a little startled then said "Sorry! Oh, really sorry! I just kind of zoned out for a minute there…"

"Do you want to give it another go?"

"Uh…" she started coughing a little. "Nah, I need some water. Can we take a break for a second?"

"Sure."

There was this really cool lounge place that we went to chill out in for probably a half an hour. There, Miley got some water, and Roxie and Ray sat down and talked for like… the rest of the half hour.

I think Miley would've been fine going back in much sooner, but Roxie and Ray made such a good couple that nobody dared disturb them.

"Hey Hannah?" I asked her curiously.

"Huh?" she said looking up at me.

"Is it okay for a multi-millionaire-recording-company-founder to go out with a high profile body-guard?"

"Why not? I mean, being with him is sure making Roxie happy. And the more I see her happy the more I like her."

It wasn't like Roxie was mean; she just had some rough edges. But when she was with Ray, she was smoother than silk.

"Do you think if she married him, they'd include us in the will and then…we could be millionaires too?!" Oliver asked.

"Uh…don't count on it." I heard Mr. Stewart reply, looking at him skeptically.

"Aww man!" He exclaimed.

Just then the doors to the lounge opened up and in came some girls I was surprised to see. I probably shouldn't have been, because they are the biggest growing sensation along with Will Peters. It was _Redemption,_ this newly famous girl rock band. They were all laughing about something and when they saw us they started walking over.

"OH MY GOSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had there only CD's which had some good songs (even if some were a little depressing) and here they were standing probably less than 15 feet away from me!

I think after hearing me scream, they got a little freaked out because they stopped walking and just kind of stared at me like I was some weirdo.

I started to get up to go see them, but Miley had a firm grip on my shoulder.

"What?!" I said exasperated, "You should know me well enough by now. I like to freak out about these kinds of things!!"

"Lola, _I_ know you, but our tour-mates don't."

"Oh, come on Han…" suddenly my words stuck to my throat, "D-d-d-dddid you say…TOUR-MATES?!"

Miley nodded smiling

I _totally_ screamed this time. It was so loud that even Roxie and Ray looked up from their romantic conversation.

_Redemption_ started to turn around and walk away, but then I came to my senses.

"I'm sorry," I called out to them "You'd think that after being Hannah's best friend for so long I'd be used to seeing famous people like you. I didn't know you were coming on tour with us, that's all. I'll tone it down a notch okay?"

I heard them laugh and they came over to us, still a little cautious. I couldn't figure out if it was because they were nervous seeing Hannah or nervous because they thought I might whack out again.

"Hey Hannah!" Chloe, the lead singer and guitarist said excitedly.

"Hey!" She replied giving Chloe a hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I guess we all think alike." Allie, the drummer said "we thought that it'd be a good idea to lay down some tracks and figure out what we wanted for our next album. We saw Will Peters in here earlier and I think he was doing the same thing."

"This tour is really going to give us a lot more publicity. We haven't done anything like this before. We played in places like coffee shops, special concerts, churches and youth stuff not really something as big as this so it's really cool!" Laura the bass player added.

"Wait…you guys are a _Christian_ band??" I said a little stunned.

They nodded.

"We've been a Christian band ever since we became a band." One of them said.

"But…you don't really…_look_ Christian." I answered looking at their punk rocker style.."

"Well, we are who we are and God just does the rest. We would change if He wanted us to, but He likes us just the way we are."

"Oh." I said, not sure what to think.

"So… you guys are going to be on tour with us?" Oliver said coming into the conversation. "I'm Omar by the way."

"Hi Omar," They each said shaking his hand.

"We saw you guys on that AIDS benefit concert and it was SOOO cute!!" Laura said looking at Miley and Oliver as if they were the cutest couple ever. I saw Miley blush.

"Hey Ladies," Ray said walking up "Oh, and you too Omar. Look, I'm really sorry but I'm starting to run a little short on time. I was so busy talking with Roxie that I lost track of time. I have an important meeting in less than an hour and we still need to get some things done. I need to show Mr. Stewart here the publicity on you and Omar and um…do you have anything else that you want to record?"

"Uh… Yeah I have one more thing, if that's okay." Miley replied looking at him hesitantly.

"Oh… okay. So we'll go back to the studio for a second and get that done and then we'll take care of this publicity issue. By the way, do you like them?" He asked pointing to the girls. "They're my latest project. I've never invested in Christian music before, but these girls were too good to pass up."

"They're awesome!" Miley said.

"We're very happy that you found us." Allie said smiling at Ray. "We're actually touring with Miley for awhile."

"Oh yes! I forgot about that." He said

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" Miley's dad started, "But shouldn't we get going back into the studio?"

"Of course!" He replied. "Hey? Do you guys want to come watch?" He said to _Redemption_ "It'll just be a minute and after you can get to know Hannah and her friends some more."

"Sure!" Laura said with great excitement. You could tell that they really liked Hannah a lot.

As we were taking the short walk to the studio, I looked over at Miley. She looked nervous.

Why was I feeling like something was wrong with her? Was I just over-reacting? Why had she stopped during the middle of that song? I tried to push these anxious thoughts out of my head, but the more I did, the more I felt like something was wrong. Was I just being paranoid or something going on with her?

I looked over at her one more time. The anxiety in her features was apparent. I decided that she was just nervous about the tour and tried to convince myself it was true. I knew wasn't kidding myself but there was nothing I could do about it right now anyway.

**P.S. That was something like 1,604 words! I expect a couple good reviews for that! Well, really I just want some reviews and I was trying to be clever and it didn't work…so, just…REVIEW!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Oliver AKA Omar POV

**I don't own the song that Hannah sings a few words of in here, it's a song called "Never Alone" by BarlowGirl. Hope you like the chapter!!**

We got into the sound booth all ready to go and Miley seemed, well…not herself. I thought it was just because she had a new song to sing, but I wasn't sure. There had been so much "drama" between all of us that I was having a hard time figuring out what was going on.

"Okay… I have the backup instruments already done for this one. It's just me on my piano. The CD is on one of your monitors. Do you think you could play it through the ear phones so I could hear it?" She asked Ray.

Ray, obviously a little stunned by her answer (the whole time she had sung with live accompaniment, her dad on the guitar) replied "Well…okay. Um…is there any special reason you aren't using your dad this time?"

"He's never heard the song before." She replied.

I think this surprised both Ray and Robbie Ray, because normally, Robbie (I've started calling him that now since, you know, we've pretty much become roomies) usually looks over what she does and tweaks it a little before she ever goes to the studio. Now I understood why she looked so nervous.

"Is that okay, Daddy?" she asked looking over at him timidly.

He nodded, obviously not too happy about her dropping the bomb like she had but by the time he entered the sound booth he looked okay.

The CD started to play and a gentle ballad began, filled with the soothing sound of piano. The more the intro played the more I felt like I had heard the song before. It was a little mournful but it was beautiful at the same time.

Miley then started to sing:

"_I waited for you, today.  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed you, today  
so where did you go? _

_  
You told me to call_

_Said you'd be there…."_

For a second I was too awestruck by the emotion she was showing in the song to see that Ray had stopped the accompaniment.

"Hannah…I'm sorry to say that that song isn't exactly what we're looking for right now, at least not from you."

Her face fell momentarily but then she said "What made you think that, Ray?"

"The song was, just like all your others, very well-written. But it's way too depressing to go onto your next CD. You're all about fun and happy; not sad or depressed. Where did this thing come from? I'm sorry, I'm just a little surprised by this."

I felt a little anger rise up in me. How was _he_ to know what Hannah Montana was all about? The song she had sung was good even it was a little sad. And where had I heard it before? The melody was ringing in my ears and I could almost see where I had heard it but it wasn't coming to me.

"Well, I appreciate an honest opinion." Miley answered "I truthfully feel that that you have been pleased after hearing the whole song. If you'd let me finish I think you could be surprised. I really do believe in this song so if you could…"

How had things become so _mature_ all of the sudden? Weren't we all just joking around a minute ago?

"I'm not saying this song is bad in the least." He argued, "I'm just saying I know what people want, and they don't want what you just sang to me. The only reason your fans really like you are for your songs and those songs aren't about abandonment. They're happy, they're funny, flirty, just what the everyday girl wants to hear. I'm telling you this for your own good, because I care. If you want to keep succeeding in this business you're going to need to give the people what they want."

It was surprising how quickly tension could spread around a room because all the sudden I was feeling it. I looked over at Robbie who was looking like if Ray said one more word he'd tear Ray's lips right off his mouth. Roxie was looking kind of bewildered and a little shocked by the sudden change in Ray's attitude and Lilly was watching everything overwhelmed in the shadows of the corner of the room with the Redemption girls who looked the same.

After a few moments of silence Ray added "A musician can't put every song they write on a CD. How about when you come back after the tour you give me a couple more songs, this time just a little on the cheerier side." He looked at his watch then turned his attention to Robbie.

"Mr. Stewart, I only have 20 minutes until a very important meeting so we'd better discuss the publicity issues quickly."

Robbie nodded solemnly.

Ray was polite as ever and said goodbye to everyone. After Miley came out of the studio, he even gave her a hug, like he hadn't ever said anything to hurt her.

Then suddenly I remembered where I had heard the song. She wrote it on a rainy day while was over and Lilly was on vacation with her family. Miley and Robbie had been getting ready for Jackson to come visit from college.

I remember Miley had been really excited about it but didn't want to show it.

"It will be nice to see him again," I remembered her saying. "I haven't seen him since Christmas I think and that's been over 6 months!"

Then the phone rang, Robbie answered it.

"I bet that's him." She said excitedly then added "Not that I really care…"

We were sitting on the couch and she turned towards the kitchen to try and hear what her dad was saying.

"Hey son! How was the flight over? You are here right? Well that's good!…Oh… really?...no, no that's fine…yeah I'm sure. No, it's okay; we'll turn it on and see if we can spot you. So will we see you tomorrow then?... Oh….I keep telling you it's okay! Have fun. Okay. You too…bye."

I looked over at Miley and saw that she wasn't looking as excited as before. Then her dad came out.

"Well, honey I'm sorry to say that Jackson won't be coming home after all. Coop just happens to be visiting this weekend too and he has Lakers tickets. They're going to the game tonight and tomorrow he's going to go see a couple professors speak down by Stanford so he won't make it then either. I'm sorry Bud I know you wanted to see him." He looked over at her and you could tell he was disappointed too.

She just looked at him for a minute, disappointment flooding her eyes. She sighed "It's not a big deal. I knew he wouldn't come. It wasn't like I wanted him to anyway."

You could tell she was lying and that her dad really wanted to be there for her but she didn't want him to know how disappointed she was.

"Oliver it looks like we have an extra helping of spaghetti tonight, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure!" I replied. "Let me just call my mom and dad."

I went into the kitchen where the phone was and dialed our number. While it was still ringing I went back into the living room. Miley was sitting on the piano stool looking out the window. The reflection showed that she was crying.

"Hey Mom," I said after hearing her pick up.

Miley obviously didn't know I was in the room because she gave a quick gasp and turned to face me. There were black little streaks of mascara trailing down her cheeks showing where her tears had been.

Seeing her crying surprised me so much I almost forgot about the conversation I had been having with my mom. "I'm going to eat with the Stewarts tonight, Okay? They invited me… He's not coming…Okay see you later."

I hung up the phone a little unsure about what to do now. I couldn't remember a time when I had seen Miley truly cry. I had seen her get upset many times, but it seemed like Miley never cried unless something was really wrong.

I looked at her blue eyes filling up with tears. She wiped at them attempting to stop the flow. She was blushing now.

She tried to laugh, "I don't know why I'm doing this."

"It's okay to cry Miley." I told her.

Before I knew it I was sitting next to her letting her cry on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her there for probably a good three or four minutes. I remember she smelled really good.

"Um…Oliver?" she asked me after a few minutes

"Yeah?"

"I'm done crying."

"Oh! Sorry!" I stopped hugging her and felt my shoulder. It was wet.

"Sorry about that." She said talking about the shoulder.

"Hey, you can cry on my shoulder anytime." I replied smiling "Do you want to turn on the Lakers game? Maybe we'll see Jackson!"

She gave a weak smile. "No. You can if you want, I don't really want to see him right now."

"Okay but don't hold a grudge for too long." I answered

We talked for a little bit longer just about having older siblings in college. My sister was going to college in Seattle.

"I guess I just didn't realize what I had until…he left." She said "I mean, I know that if he still lived here I'd be going crazy but he really isn't _that_ bad. I wish he could visit more."

"Yeah, I sometimes feel that way about June, my sister. Normally I just go throw a football around with a friend or do something that relaxes me."

"You know what relaxes me?" she said

"What?"

"Playing the piano."

She opened up the piano and began to play. At first it was just silly stuff like chopsticks and Jaws which really made me laugh. But then she kind of got serious and started playing from her heart. I turned on the Lakers for a little while and acted like I wasn't listening, but I was and the tune I heard her play was the tune she had just sung.

If that song was about Jackson then I could understand why she was so nervous even more now. From all of Miley's songs there wasn't one that was about something that she had gone through personally (well, except "I Miss You" which was about her mom but she hadn't ever wanted that song recorded). Most the songs she wrote were just about circumstances that her friends or family members had been in at one point or another. This was the first song that Miley had really really been attached to and she really hadn't wanted him to turn the song down.

This also kind of tied into the pressure thing that Robbie told me about earlier. This guy was molding her career for her. Even though he was a nice guy, he was turning Hannah Montana into a fluffy little singer who didn't sing about the big issues. All he wanted her to sing about was boys and fun times and happy feelings. He didn't want her to be a singer of great value who took chances and was personally connected to each of her songs. He wanted a cheap imitation that everyone would be happy with no matter what.

That was when I realized that the drama of this trip was just beginning and there was a good chance that there would be a lot more coming up. Because after this, we were going to go see Hannah's fashion designer. And if you thought Ray was unreasonable, well let's just say he's a piece of cake compared to this fashion minded wardrobe consultant.

**I really didn't expect this chapter to be so long. Hope you enjoy and I would really love some more reviews (like three or four maybe?) That'd be awesome! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

Miley AKA Hannah POV

I knew he'd hate it. It was too sad, too depressing.

My legs felt like two lead blocks almost impossible to pick up, but somehow I got out of the recording studio and we all went to Ray's lounge area to wait for him to be done talking to my dad.

I should have just sang one of the songs I wrote when I was busy thinking about Oliver…oops, did I just admit that to myself? Okay, okay maybe I do have a thing for Oliver…maybe. But it still couldn't work. Not now; not ever. Things get too dramatic when it's just me and him. I need it to just stay a permanent three-some: Lilly, Oliver and Me. Me and Oliver would just get too complicated. Why was I thinking about him right now anyway? He wasn't who the song was about, even though he was there when I wrote it… I remember he smelled SO good that day.

The song was about Jackson; my stupid brother Jackson. He didn't come for dinner that night, or any other night unless it was Christmas. Why did it just have to be Christmas when I saw him? Oh, I know; he only spends time with his _girlfriend_ now. Little-Miss- Perfect-Christian, the nice, cute, one. Why did I have to sing that song? And why was I making such a big deal out of it? It was just a song, right?

I knew most of the things I was thinking were untrue and kind of mean, but it was hard to stop. I guess you could say I was in my anger stage of my grieving.

Why did Ray stop my song before it even got really good? I had practiced and practiced for this one little moment of actually trying, REALLY trying to put some of me, the real me, into my music. Now, well I put some of me into that song, and it got crumpled up and thrown away like a tissue.

I was taken out of my little inside rant by Chloe who was doing some ranting of her own.

"I can't believe him! That song was really something and for him to just shoot it down, that's just wrong!!"

I had forgotten they were here and looked over to where they were sitting. Each of them looked pretty mad and it made me like them. These girls could easily become good friends, and who could go wrong with more friends? It cheered me up some to see that I wasn't the only insanely angry one here. In fact it seemed that everyone was looking a little irked, apart from Roxie who seemed to have completely ignored Ray beating up my song due to the increased beating of her heart.

"That stupid Ray guy doesn't know anything! We have sadder songs than yours on our CD and didn't he tell you we were a 'rising sensation' or something like that? Seriously that song was like… deep. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is you totally had _my_ attention." Allie said.

"I really liked it. It was…not like anything I've ever heard from you before. In a good way, I mean. It was like you were exploring something new and why aren't you agreeing with me or ranting or something? What he did was cruel and unusual punishment!" Lilly said.

"What Ray did was NOT punishment so you kids should just hush up." Roxie started

"If anything, you should see it as a blessing because Ray is very experienced in the Recording Industry. He knows when something will sell and when something won't. I think you should go thank him, not be here criticizing him."

I almost told her what for but stopped myself before I hurt her feelings. I knew she'd see it my way eventually. She was just still trying to get over the love bug.

"It's…it's…" I started thinking about what I should say. "Not really that big a deal. I knew he'd hate it anyway. I just wanted to try something new and well, it didn't work. Ray _is_ very experienced and he does know what he's talking about, but that doesn't make it any easier. I say we just forget about it. I was in a pretty killer mood when I wrote it. It's not worth hearing anyway."

"MI—HANNAH!" Lilly yelled out so mad that she almost gave my identity away. "You can't say that that song isn't worth hearing, that song had potential. Actually, I'd like to hear it all the way through. I really think that girls our age and younger have gone through something like abandonment or feeling like the person they look up to just doesn't really care anymore. This song, it could reach and touch people. It could really turn into something."

"I'm not going to sing it again. It kind of makes me feel bad that I even thought of it. Ray was right and I won't fight it. There's really nothing I can do."

"That song is my favorite song you've written so far." Oliver piped in looking straight into my eyes; it felt more like he was looking into my soul.

"Wait…you know about this song? Where was I?" Lilly asked Oliver

"You were in Hawaii with your family."

"What? Oh, Hawaii? That was like almost a month ago. Why didn't I know about this?" she asked, a sudden twinkle of what looked like secret hope in her eyes.

"I forgot," I fibbed. There was pretty much no way that I could forget that day and yes, I have to admit that I won't forget it because of Oliver comforting me not because of Jackson not coming to dinner. She kept staring at me. She knew me _way_ too well.

I looked away from her stare knowing that she knew I wasn't telling her the complete truth. Now I felt like I couldn't tell her the truth because it would make it look like I wanted to hide something from her. I _did_ want to hide something from her; I just didn't want her to know I did. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I spotted my dad walking toward us. I WAS SAVED!

"Okay, my dad's here and we need to go. I have an appointment with my fashion consultant." I told the Redemption girls. "It's been nice getting to know you even if this was a little bit of an awkward moment. I'll see you in a couple days bright and early for the plane to England!!" I quickly hugged each one of them and I think they were all just as surprised as Lilly and Oliver were that we were leaving so abruptly, but it was the only way I could get away and not have to tell Lilly about my and Oliver's little "moment."


	23. Chapter 23

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! They made me feel really happy! Soooo…here's some more!! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. To say I have been busy is an understatement.**

**If there is any confusion about the review that "I" wrote to me it's actually a friend who used my screename. **

LILLY AKA LOLA POV

I couldn't believe her. She WAS trying to hide something from me. I wasn't just being paranoid now, I could feel it in my bones and just by looking at her I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. I knew that if she could just tell me what was wrong I could help her. But WHY WASN'T SHE TELLING ME?!

We got into the limo and started driving towards the center of L.A. This surprised me because I thought we were going to the airport, back to New York to see Gwendolyn Marks at her office called "New York Heights."

"Why aren't we going the other way? The airport _is_ the other way right? We're going to New York again."

"Ms. Marks called me while I was talking with Ray. And by the way, we settled everything with the media. They know Hannah and Omar aren't going out now. Anyway, Ms. Marks had to fly in for a 'fashion emergency' she's in her office here and has an opening in around thirty minutes. That's perfect because that's probably how long it will take to get there, her office is on the other side of town."

I stopped listening after that, I was getting kind of tired. He went on to tell Miley how sorry he was about the song and she basically gave him the same answer she gave us.

I must've fallen asleep on the way over, because suddenly Oliver was nudging me.

"Lola, we're here. Wake up."

I looked up at him groggily. "Where's _here_?"

"Gwendolyn Marks...L.A. Heights? You're going with Hannah for her fittings and stuff." He said trying to jog my memory.

"Oh!" I exclaimed finally remembering. I sat up quickly to see that my wig was sideways. Who was I fooling anyway? It wasn't like people really thought I changed my hair color everyday even so, I pulled the lime green wig back on my head and groggily stepped out of the car.

We started to walk towards an expensive looking building. The sign read: "L.A. Heights" and in small gold letters underneath it said "Gwendolyn Marks."

"You girls go on in; Oliver and I are going to catch a bite to eat. We'll be back later…" Mr. Stewart started looking pleadingly up at us "Well, unless you want us to go in with you. I know Gwen can be rough."

"No… you guys can go eat. We'll be fine." She said generously.

They turned to walk away saying they'd pick us up in an hour or so.

"Where's Roxie?" Miley asked just before they walked away.

I looked around. She wasn't here with us. I didn't even remember hearing her voice in the car the whole way over.

"Actually, I gave her tonight off," Mr. Stewart replied. "She and Ray are going to dinner tonight and since this is our last stop until tomorrow I thought you'd be okay. They have a pretty top notch security system in there."

I knew this was true. I had read in a magazine that Gwendolyn Marks was the richest fashion designer/consultant in America right now. Many of her designs had been copied by other jealous designers before, so now Gwendolyn was doing everything she could to protect her precious life's work. As we walked up the marble staircase to her office I saw three or four camera lenses follow us.

A friendly receptionist greeted us and we sat and waited for a few minutes because Gwendolyn was with another client. The room was not at all what I expected it to be. Actually for awhile I thought we were in a doctor's office. I knew that that couldn't be right, but the more and more I looked around, the more I was convinced that we were sitting in a doctor's office. Miley didn't seem to notice though so I just decided to keep quiet about it.

We were silent and just sat there waiting for Gwendolyn to be ready for us. I bet that if someone came in who didn't know us, they'd think we didn't know each other. We were both really tired but I have to admit I was still mad at Miley for not pushing for the beautiful song she sang earlier in the studio.

"Hannah Montana?" a woman in scrubs asked almost anxiously.

This made me even _more _confused. What was a_ nurse_ doing in here? Still, I followed Miley through the door and walked down a plain white marble hallway. Where were we? Because it sure looked like a doctor's office, it even smelled like a doctor's office. We weren't in a doctor's office though, _right_?

"You guys came in the wrong way. You were supposed to come in the back! Ms. Marks is going to kill me." The woman in scrubs whispered more to herself than to us.

We rounded a corner and suddenly everything changed. Vibrant colors were on the walls; Pinks and Oranges and Reds. The windows had lavish curtains; each window unique. There were seamstresses sitting on gold painted chairs working on gold painted desks with gold painted sewing machines. There were Vogue posters on the walls and mannequins with stylish clothes on. Was I in heaven?

We stopped by a gold painted door. The "nurse" knocked on the door.

"Come in," It was Gwendolyn.

We walked through the door to find a much larger room than I expected. In her office, there were (of course) two or three gold painted chairs next to what almost looked like a miniature runway. There were racks and racks of cute clothes and even one of those rice-paper-wall things that you can change behind without someone seeing you. Guess what color the rice paper was? That's right, gold!

Gwendolyn was working at her (gold) desk which had mountains of designs on it. She looked the same except her hair was black instead of coppery red and it was really short.

"Gwen!" Miley said with a forced smile "It's so nice to see you."

"Hello daaaawwwling." She replied standing up and giving her an air kiss. "How long has it been?"

"Uh…a day?" I told her, with a tiny bit more attitude than I should've used.

You'd think I told her she looked fat in her suit or something (she did) because she looked at me with such disgust I nearly turned purple with embarrassment. Miley was obviously enjoying Gwendolyn's facial expression because she was finding it hard not to laugh.

"Who are you?" she asked crossly.

"I'm Lola, Lola… Loftburger." I said, saying my last name really slow. I'm still not sure if that was really my last name.

"Oh yes, she's your friend?" Gwen asked Miley.

I wanted to tell her DUH! Of course I'm her friend; best friend, actually. Don't you remember me from just yesterday in New York?! And why won't you just ask me? I'm here too!

Miley nodded, "She's my best friend. You met her in New York yesterday."

"Oh, yesterday is so…_yesterday._ I'm all about the _now._"

Miley and I gave each other a confused glance.

"Your reception area so isn't what I expected," Miley said "It looked like…"

"A doctor's office?" Gwendolyn interjected

Miley nodded.

"That is one of my best ways to fend off jealous designers who want to steal my life's work. Many times they come in here wanting to peek and poke a little and when they see my reception area, they become so confused that they leave within a few minutes. A brilliant scheme if I do say so myself. Actually I was surprised that you didn't come through my secret entrance. If someone were to follow you in, say a jealous designer it would be a disaster!"

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't know there was a secret entrance."

"Well what's done is done. I will show it to you before we leave. You haven't said anything about my hair yet, don't you like it?" She was directing this question towards me for some reason.

"Oh…yes I noticed. Black is a very good color for you. A lot better than the copper you had before."

She gave me the insulted look again.

"The copper would've gone well with all the gold in here though." I added trying to be nice.

"I've been into gold lately. It's so timeless and classic. I just love it!" she replied.

We both seemed kind of ready to get this over with, and I think she could feel it because after a few seconds of awkward silence she said "Well enough with this chit-chat. On with my designs! I've really been in the 'Hannah' zone lately."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's some more. I have so many plots going tell me what you want to see more of because I'm getting a little writers block about where to go next! Thanks guys!**

She showed us the first design and we were impressed. It was a formal look for an award show or something. It was strapless and black with pink lace on the edges. It probably would come down right above her knee.

"That is gorgeous!!" I exclaimed. "Hannah, when you're done with it can I wear it? Pleeeeeeease?!"

Gwendolyn had a gleam of pride in her eyes but tried not to show it. "You like it?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh Gwen it's beautiful; Very tasteful and sophisticated. I'd love to wear that out somewhere."

**(To see the dress: wrote something down on a piece of paper and then brought the next design. It was good too: A long sleeved purple shirt with a black long tube top over it. Then on bottom were some cute jeans with embroidered stars near the pocket and left lower leg. She also had some killer looking boots to go with it.**

"I like this one too, it's cute." Miley said after thoroughly looking it over. She handed the design over to me and I nodded in agreement.

Gwen wrote another something down on her paper and looked up pride showing in her eyes.

"This next one is the best I have. I actually designed this myself and I know that you'll just love it."

In my head, I was picturing some kind of cutie top with a flirty skirt that could be worn to semi-formal things (I knew Oliver would like her in something like that) but what I saw was far from it. The design she put on the table was so cheap looking I almost told her so, but I really didn't need another insulting glare from her.

Miley took the design looked it over and passed it to me obviously uncomfortable. The design was of probably the shortest and thinnest white tank top you've ever seen. And the shorts, well lets just say they should be against the law. The outfit also included fishnets (can you say prostitute?) and some pointy red heels.

The more I looked it over, the angrier I became. Gwendolyn obviously thought I liked it because she said "Sexy right?"

I calmly put the design down and thought about what I could say that wouldn't totally offend her. I looked up at Miley and she gave a little almost unrecognizable nod, like it was okay for me to tell her what for. Why Miley couldn't just tell her herself I didn't know. But I took a deep breath and began to speak anyway.

"I don't think Hannah wants to be sexy…really, I don't think ANY girl truly wants to be sexy; or at least, not this kind of sexy. Miley wants to be beautiful, stunning, and attractive. And this outfit, I'm sorry to say even though I realize it was designed by the best, isn't really what she's looking for."

"Who are you, speaking for Hannah?! She can speak!!! Do you really feel this way?" Gwendolyn shouted.

Miley slowly nodded her head. "I'm afraid I do."

I could tell Miley was intimidated by Gwendolyn, I mean who wouldn't be? She was only the most successful designer in the United States. If you got on her bad side, you stayed there and I think I was getting close to that side. But I didn't care. Miley had already given in to one too many things today and I was going to see that she didn't give in to this.

I looked at her hesitantly, suddenly feeling a little short on courage but something in her eyes gave me strength to keep going.

"Look, Hannah has had a tough day. We just got out of a recording session that lasted about four and a half hours. She's tired and is kind of wearing down a little. Do we _really_ have to get into this today? Maybe we could talk about Hannah's fashion choices another time."

This made Gwendolyn even more enraged "ANOTHER TIME?! ANOTHER TIME?! FASHION is always top priority. Without it, stars like Hannah or any other famous person wouldn't be who they are today."

I knew that Gwen wouldn't give up without a fight and Miley looked like she could cave at any second. I picked up the design of the outfit once more. "It's just Miley is a very unique star am I right? Every time she has released an album, it doesn't matter what else is out, her album becomes the fastest selling in the country. Not only that, but almost one song or even two songs on every album make it to the top 10 on the charts."

"…And your point is?" Gwendolyn asked me scowling.

"My point is, girls and women of all ages look up to Hannah. Millions maybe even billions of people have heard her sing and have fallen in love with who she is. Don't you think that the style that Hannah should portray should be a little more modest than what is in this design?"

I sat there, adrenaline rushing through me. I had just stood up to the most successful and powerful fashion designer in the U.S. I looked over at Miley who was smiling weakly at me. I think that seeing me say everything that she wanted to but couldn't, gave her the power to say some things for herself.

"Gwen, I can't thank you enough for supplying me with all the clothes I have needed over the years. You have truly been a blessing to me. But just because you have for this long, doesn't mean you always will. If this is where you see my image heading, I'm willing to leave and find someone else. I'm not comfortable with this 'sexy' new look you've been talking about off and on for the past year. I thought I'd made it clear to you before."

"Okay, Okay I get it." She said looking weary. She stood up.

"Look, I know you don't like this idea. But why not just try for awhile? I mean it gets kind of fun. Everyone I have done clothes for tells me that they became more successful as they continued wearing similar styles like the one here."

We just stared at her. I think Miley was trying to decide whether or not she could or would fire Gwendolyn. Where were the guys again? Oh yeah, they were hungry. If they were here Gwendolyn would be fired by now and we could all go out to eat or something. But oh no, we were fine. Now what was I going to do? I woke up from my thoughts to see Gwen speaking.

"Let me show you." She said. She walked over to the other side of the room where the rice paper wall things (or really the thin walls you can change behind without someone seeing you) were and rolled them away. Behind them were framed mini posters of her clients.

"Hannah, tell me, who is this?"

"Brittney Spears," She replied.

"Yes. She wore my designs while she was big and had many hits and was a sensation for many years."

"Now who's this?"

"Lindsay Lohan."

"She is still a hit and didn't really become one until she changed her look to one like I showed you. She has what everybody wants, and that is why people still like her today."

"Who's this?" Gwendolyn asked again.

"I think I get the picture." She replied.

"So you'll try the outfit?"

Miley was feeling a lot of pressure. I could see that she was near tears. She was tightly holding onto her hands and biting her lip. My heart went out to her. She was about to speak when I got an idea.

"Wait a second." I said. I marched over to the spot where she was and looked toward Miley.

"Hannah, who's this?" I asked her pointing to the same picture as before.

"Didn't we just…?"

"Just tell me." I said.

"Brittney Spears."

"Even though she may be famous and rich she's also in a world of hurt. She's divorced with two little babies and has probably been subject to the harshest gossip in all of Hollywood. She's obviously unhappy, I mean you wouldn't get a divorce if you were happy and…well she was last seen wearing lingerie to a club, does that sound normal to you?"

I moved onto the next picture. "Who's this?"

"Lindsay Lohan."

"Have you seen the headlines? Lindsay's in rehab…again. She may be giving the world what they want, but where has it gotten her?" I looked into Miley's eyes and saw that realization had hit.

"Do I need to talk about someone else?"

Miley shook her head. "Gwen, I'm going to be blunt. I'm a woman, not a piece of meat. You have two choices. One is to keep trying to sell me on this 'sexy' look and get fired. The other is to show me the designs you know I'd approve of and let me just take those."

I felt so much pride rise up in me that I felt like I was going to explode. Way to go Miley!

Gwen of course, FINALLY caved and we were quickly shown the rest of the designs. Of course, the rest of her looks were very stylish and she actually had had many of them made in advance she was so sure we'd like them. We took them and were on our way only an hour or so off-schedule.

We walked out of her office completely drained.

"Thanks for standing your ground, Lola." Miley told me, "If you weren't there I would have given up on the spot."

"That's what I'm here for; to make sure you don't go crazy and become like all the other stars out there." I told her.

We walked out of the office into the waiting room that we had come into. I guess Gwendolyn forgot to show us the "secret way." Hopefully we wouldn't be back here anytime soon.

Sitting in two little chairs, identical Sports Magazines in their hands were Oliver and Mr. Stewart waiting for us. I don't think I've ever been happier to see them in my life!

They didn't notice us right off the bat so we sat down next to them.

"Don't EVER let us go in there again!!" Miley exclaimed getting both the boys to put down their magazines.

"What, Gwen wasn't fun?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah…she wasn't any fun at all." I replied.

"We'll be sure to go in with you next time. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. The limo's outside. Want to go back to the hotel?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it's so short. I decided to take a break on all the built up drama; give you all a breather. But things are just barely starting to heat up I promise you! Read and Review. I tried to put a little Moliver time in there! There's still some more romance to come though I promise. P.S. Sorry about the weird bold in like half the last chapter, I didn't know you couldn't put a link in the story. Enjoy!  
**

MILEY AKA HANNAH POV

I woke up to light streaming through the blinds of the window in the hotel room. It was very quiet and peaceful, almost dreamlike. I started to try to get up, but thought better of it and turned over to my other side to try and sleep some more. I opened my eyes a little to see if Lilly was still in bed. Instead of seeing her sleeping in the queens sized bed in our room I saw the cushions of a blue couch stare back at me. I was startled by this and quickly sat up to try and figure out where I was.

The fear that quickly welled up inside me just as quickly went away when I saw him. He was asleep on the floor. His hair had kind of swished to the side and the sun from the window made it look almost a dark honey color. He had a sweatshirt for a pillow and no blanket. That was when I realized that I had his blanket. And I was sleeping on his couch.

We had never gotten back to _our _room. Lilly and I had hung out with my Dad and Oliver in there room waiting for Roxie to come back from her "date" with Ray. As my brain began to normally function again, I started to remember eating popcorn from the gift basket we received after we arrived and laughing hysterically at America's Funniest Home Video reruns. I must've fallen asleep on the couch and instead of waking me up; he slept on the ground and gave me his blanket.

In the chair opposite him was Lilly. Her mouth was open slightly and her green wig was tilted to the side revealing some of her gorgeous blonde hair. She had taken her shoes off and as she slept her toes wiggled sporadically.

And then Daddy. He had gone to his bed and was softly snoring his head barely peeking over the top of the covers.

What good friends I had. What a good Dad I had. I knew that they had struggled this week to stay positive and sometimes just to stay awake. That was when I realized that this trip wasn't just about hanging out with my friends and still being Hannah for the summer. This was more than that. They knew. Maybe they didn't know the depth of it, but they knew that I was struggling with staying Hannah. They were here to support me to keep me positive and upbeat through this hard time.

I heard Oliver turn over below me. I looked down to see him stretching. He was awake.

"Hey," He said yawning.

"Hey." I replied.

He sat up slowly and I could tell his back was sore from sleeping on the ground.

"You didn't have to sleep on the ground. I would've let you have your bed."

"I know." He said "I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You were dead to the world. Roxie even came in here at one point hollering because she didn't know where you guys were and that didn't even wake you up. Besides, you look better sleeping on a couch than I do."

I smiled. "Thanks for letting me. It's kinda cool being here with everyone in the morning. There's something peaceful about it."

"Yeah well, once we hit the tour bus in England we'll all get sick of it."

"True. But I love it right now, at this very moment. Just you and me talking. We don't do that very often anymore."

"Yeah I like it too," Oliver answered looking into my eyes. Gosh those eyes; whenever he looked at me my heart froze. The sun was sparkling off of those eyes reflecting all of his feelings. He seemed like he wanted to say more, and he was about to but just then Lilly woke up.

She seemed a little disoriented like I was at first, but when she looked over at me realization hit.

"Hey sleepy head!" I told her chuckling as her messed up green wig fell to the floor.

"We never went back to our room." Lilly told me, as if needing clarification.

"It was too much fun in here. We couldn't leave the party." I replied.

"Oh yeah, some party. You and I were the first ones out. I don't even think you stayed awake for one whole episode of America's Funniest Home Videos." Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it was still fun." Oliver said "I got to try something new. Sleep on the floor. Now at least I know I can."

"Well, since you obviously slept so well, we might make you do it again on the bus if we invite _Redemption_ to spend the night one night. That would be fun huh?"

"Yeah it would! We should do that."

We talked for a few more minutes then my dad woke up and told us to go back to our room to pack up our suitcases. I had almost forgotten we were flying to England today. And after we got there, my very first international tour would begin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Still Short but thanks for the awesome reviews!!!**

OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

It seemed like the morning went by so quickly that I didn't really get a chance to truly have one. There had been no breakfast, no nothing really; except me and Miley talking.

That's something I think I'll always remember. It was just kind of one of those moments that are once in a lifetime. The way her chestnut brown hair looked beautiful even though it was messy, how grateful she looked for getting to sleep on my couch and the fact that she didn't flinch when I told her (kind of in a round about way) that I thought she was pretty. Well, I just told her she looked good sleeping on the couch. But she got it right? Girls are the deep ones so she should've gotten it. I mean I _was_ telling her she was pretty…kind of.

If I could just tell her how I felt everything would be okay between us. I knew I just needed to get it over with but it seemed that whenever I tried to tell her, something came up. I had even tried this morning, but Lilly woke up and ruined the whole thing.

I awoke from my thoughts to feel a nudge from Roxie. I looked up at her but she acted like she was busy doing something else. I almost ignored her but then I realized she was talking in a hushed voice, trying not to bring any attention to herself.

"You got to tell her you like her sometime soon. It's just going to get more and more uncomfortable for you guys if you don't."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking about?" I asked her a little freaked out. She just looked at me probably thinking: _how could anyone not know what you were thinking about?_

"She doesn't like me anyway." I told her awkwardly. Why was I telling her this again?

Roxie gave a quiet laugh "Boy, I've never seen a girl with a larger crush on a guy than Miley has on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm trained to observe and, I'm a girl. She likes you. And I like you too. You're a good guy. That's why I'm letting you do this. Go for it."

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Just thinking," She replied.

"About what?"

"The tour. I mean it's going to start like tomorrow when we arrive in England. It just seems unreal. I can hear the fans outside the airport from here and…for some reason I feel like I'm going to let them down. Tours here are no problem, but in England and Australia? I've never done this before… I think I'm nervous."

"Well, nervous can be good sometimes. For me it was." I told her trying to be helpful. "When we sang that song for the AIDS concert I felt like I was going to puke. But everyone was rocking out and really liked it. I think being nervous made me do better and I think that's what's going to happen for you. You're going to rock their socks off don't worry about it. "

"Oliver, you're such a good friend." Miley said smiling at me.

There was that word again: _friend_. Why did we just have to be friends? I felt frustration rise up inside me. I wanted it to be something more and I felt like if things kept going this way, it would get too uncomfortable for both of us and we'd eventually have to stop being friends all together. I knew that there was something special about Miley and if I could ever get up the nerve to tell her, things could change and I wouldn't be in this awkward position anymore.

"Yeah…about that…" I started hesitantly.

She looked up at me, looking into my eyes.

This was it. No distractions, here in this airport I was going to tell her. Everything was going to come out in the open. I knew just how I wanted to say it. I looked up one more time. She was still looking at me, still listening. I took a deep breath, ready to speak.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH More to come soon! Just keep reviewing!** 


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews! I think that 9 reviews for one chapter is a new record for me! **

STILL OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

_She was still looking at me, still listening. I took a deep breath, ready to speak._

The words formed on my tongue, I opened my mouth.

"AHHHHH! HANNAH!" a girl's voice cried out excitedly.

I looked away surprised, _had I just said that_? I looked around to see if anyone had noticed and then I saw that _Redemption _was here. Chloe had said that.

Miley jumped up and gave Chloe a hug, I wanted to cuss. I had been so close to finally telling her. I tried to calm down enough so then no one would notice.

"Hannah, you have got to see this!" Lilly exclaimed as she got up and ran over from the couch by the big screen TV in the celebrity "waiting room" we were in.

"Hey Laura, Allie and Chloe!" Lilly said coming over to give them a hug "I'm trying not to call you the _Redemption _Girls anymore."

"Why?" Laura asked, "I love when people call us that. What did you want Hannah to see?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Lilly exclaimed "Come over here, all of you. I've got something to show you."

I followed them over to the T.V. and Lilly took the remote. "This is just totally awesome." She said.

She turned the channel to 008. It was Live with Regis and Kelly (needless to say, they don't really air live).

"Look! That's you!" Chloe said to Miley. "That's so awesome! Was it fun?"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool but I was tired. We had just gotten off the plane when went to go film it."

Then Lilly turned it to 064. It was another talk show with Miley.

"There you are again!!" Laura said excitedly.

I could tell Lilly was getting more anxious with each turning of the channel but it seemed like she was saving the best for last.

She turned to channel 102. It was Oprah; and Miley wasn't the only one sitting on the couch talking to her.

"And there's you and Omar!!!" Lilly said

"I can't believe you went on Oprah with Hannah, Omar!" Allie said laughing.

I suddenly felt embarrassed to be seen on Oprah.

"Hey, Miley and I made a bet," I said trying to justify myself. "She thought I'd chicken out and I didn't. I was supposed to get $5 out of that too…" I said looking slyly at Miley

A tiny blush reached the surface of her cheeks. She gave me the five.

We decided to watch the rest of it and I never realized that I was sort of a babe magnet. I mean, the ladies in the audience were totally screaming like wild women over me. It kind of made me feel like a stud.

Just then in walked Mr. Hotshot. He was wearing these huge sunglasses that looked really bad on him, but you could tell he just loved them. Once the security guard closed the door, he took them off and started walking towards us.

"Hi Will!" The girls called to him almost melodically. It made me sick.

"Hey Ladies," He said coolly looking around at everyone but Hannah. He slowly walked over to her with a certain look in his eyes, a look that made my blood boil.

"Hannah!" He greeted her coolly with a kiss on the cheek.

Now _that _was going too far. I looked over to see if Robbie was here but then I remembered he went to the bathroom. Roxie looked like she'd knock him out on the spot if she could, but she couldn't. I wished I could. Miley didn't look too happy with his greeting though and that made me feel a little better.

"Hey man, how's it going?" He said finally realizing I was here. "Sorry but, with all these gorgeous ladies in here, I got a little distracted. I'm Will. You know, Will Peters."

"Yeah, I know." I told him. He put out his hand and I didn't want to touch it let alone shake it, but I knew if I didn't they'd all suspect something.

I took his hand and it immediately went limp. I wanted to tell him he shook like a girl.

"Do you know how many fans they think are out there? I know this because we're on the news and there's a T.V. in the bathroom. Yep, that's what I said; there's a T.V. in the bathroom. They say there are over 5,000 fans in the airport. They might have to delay flights until we leave. Can you believe that?"

That was when he noticed Will. He had joined Miley on the couch and his arm was resting on her shoulders. Will noticed that Robbie didn't like it and immediately stood up.

"Hi, I'm Will. You must be Miley's father…and manager right?"

They shook hands. Will had the same limp handshake.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Robbie replied giving his best fake smile

They talked for a few minutes then he came and stood over by me.

"Is there really a T.V. in the bathroom?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Want to go see?"

I nodded.

We walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Will's handshake is like a girl's," I told Robbie. "His arm is like a noodle. Someone needs to teach that guy how to give a good handshake."

We looked at the T.V. for a second, and then Robbie looked over at me. "That was why you wanted to come in here? Just to tell me that?"

I looked up at him with a guilty smile, "Yeah."

"Miley doesn't like him. I can tell." He told me.

"Do you mean that?" I asked him.

"Did it make you feel better?"

I nodded

"Then yeah, I meant it. All you have to do is tell her and she'll forget about Will."

I wanted to yell at him: WHEN? How many times had I tried and failed? I couldn't keep count anymore. When would there be no distractions? When could she and I just be alone, even if it was just for five minutes I knew I could tell her.

"Plane 4207 for England, it is time for departure." A woman said over a loudspeaker.

I could hear the roaring of the people both inside and outside the airport. That was our plane.

"LET'S BLOW THIS JOINT!" Roxie bellowed. Security got ready and the door opened, ready to let us out among an estimated 5,000 fans. It was time to go.


	28. Chapter 28

**Just to let you all know, in one spot Will accidentally called Hannah Miley and Oliver did once too in front of everyone. (There could be other spots but those were the only two I found). They weren't supposed to call her Miley because none of the celebrities (The Redemption Girls: Laura, Chloe, and Allie and Will Peters) know who she really is, I just made a mistake. I'm very grateful to Crazed Demon and GoldnWlf for catching that (thanks!). So, just pretend it never happened because I don't know how to change it after I post it. Sorry  **

**Anyway also if there is any confusion to who likes who this is a MOLIVER fic, but it's going to take awhile to truly get there… Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for keeping me on my toes with this thing! Hope you like the next installment! E  **

LILLY AKA LOLA POV

I couldn't believe how many people were in the airport. I knew that the news was saying that there were over 5,000 people but I thought they were exaggerating. The people were screaming and some were even crying. It was like Hannah Montana was as big as the Beatles. She seemed a little intimidated by all the people and the security was having a hard time trying to fend everyone off.

Cameras were flashing like crazy everywhere and of course Will Peters was posing for every shot. Mr. Stewart stayed close to Miley, looking very protective. He was trying to tell all the reporters that there'd be no interviews, that all we wanted to do was get on the plane.

We were all so overwhelmed by the people crowding around us that it took us a long time to get to our gate. It just happened to be Gate 47, the one on the total other side of the airport. I caught a glimpse of one of the flight display monitors. All of the flights except ours said delayed. But at the rate we were swimming through the crowds, our flight would be delayed too.

It took awhile to get used to all the commotion, but somehow we did. Miley, Oliver, Will and the _Redemption _girlsstarted stopping for autographs. Occasionally, some people even knew who I was, but of course they weren't too interested in me. I was just the pop sensation's best friend.

Mr. Stewart was busy talking with the press trying to stop all the rumors so he didn't notice when Will put his arm around Miley. I noticed and pretty much everyone else did too. Miley seemed to be enjoying it way too much. Oliver looked angry and I started to walk faster towards him so then he didn't look like a loner but the _Redemption_ girls beat me to it. They all kind of put their arms around his shoulders and it was cool because he looked like a babe magnet. Oliver had finally 100 become the Smokin' Oken he always wanted to be. I couldn't help but feel a little sad because I had no one to put my arm around.

I wished Jason was here. Then I wouldn't feel so alone. That was when I realized how much I missed him. He and I had been going out ever since we met at skateboard camp and hadn't really ever had a day we didn't call or talk or go see each other in the six months we'd been going out.

He knew I was Lola, Oliver was Omar and Miley was Hannah. He was the only other person to know besides Roxie, Mr. Stewart, Jackson, Me and my parents and Oliver and his parents. Of course, I had asked Miley and Mr. Stewart before if it was okay to tell him and they agreed to it. Jason is pretty much the best secret keeper in the world but there was a contract signed just in case.

Thinking about him made me realize something. _I haven't called. _I felt my stomach sink. _Oh no! He still knows I like him right? _I had been so busy with all this Hannah stuff that I had completely forgotten to call him. I had just been so tired and by the end of the day I hadn't been able to think of anything but sleep. I dug around in my purse frantically searching for my phone. As I was looking, it started to vibrate. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"You miss me already don't you?" Jason's voice asked.

"I'm _so_ sorry Jason. I meant to call, really. I've just been so busy…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy I get to see you one more time before you leave me this summer."

"Me too…wait…what?" I looked up to make sure the body guard by me was waiting for me to be done with my call.

"I like the purple wig by the way. It makes you look cute."

I scanned the crowd for a second "Are…are you…?"

Then I saw him. He had brought flowers with him. He was slowly fighting the crowds to get to the front. He wanted to see me.

I went over to the security guard who was waiting for me to keep going. "Do you see the guy with the red tulips fighting the crowds?"

He nodded solemnly.

"He's with us. Can you get him over here?"

He nodded solemnly again and before I knew it, Jason was standing right next to me.

I wrapped my arms around him in a big hug. "I can't believe you came to see me!" I told him. He had worn cologne and it made him smell really good.

"I missed you." He said smiling.

Suddenly cameras were on us and reporters were asking me questions.

I turned to face them but all I could see were a bunch of bright lights. Questions were being thrown at us like crazy. I was overwhelmed. But the security guards knew what to do. Roxie was the funniest.

"JUST LEAVE 'UM BE! LEAVE 'UM BE!" She yelled. "THIS FINE MAN IS JUST ESCORTING LOLA TO HER FLIGHT, THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE!!"

Now I had someone put my arm around. I smiled up at him and stared into his aqua blue eyes. Even though he didn't look like a celebrity, he really fit in. I looked over to where everyone else was up ahead. Miley, who still had her arm around Will, was watching us smiling.

We were able to get to the gate and suddenly I had a lump in my throat. I wasn't going to see Jason for a whole month and a half. I'd only have two weeks of summer to be with him. He turned to me and looked into my eyes, I could tell he was trying to be strong but he was sad too.

"I'm going to miss you," I told him swallowing the lump in my throat, "a lot."

"I am too. Lola, you're such a good friend to Hannah. I can't believe you're giving up your whole summer to try to keep her on the right path while she goes on tour. I'd never be able to do that….Your amazing." He looked down a little bit embarrassed and handed me the red tulips he had been carrying.

"These are gorgeous! Thank you!" I said fully enjoying the beauty of the flowers.

Jason worked part-time at his family run flower shop so he knew a lot about flowers. On weekends sometimes I'd go in and help out with making flower arrangements and stuff. Every time he gave me flowers there were hidden meanings behind them. First he had given me white daises for innocence because he wanted me to know that our relationship was going to be innocent and we would both remain pure throughout it (or at least until we were married, if we got married). Then it was lavender for uniqueness, he gave me those on Valentines Day because I'm a unique girl I guess. But these ones I wasn't sure about what they meant.

"What do these mean?" I asked him.

"Those mean…declaration of love." He replied.

I looked up surprised. "Declaration of…of _love_?"

He nodded looking into my eyes "I love you, Lola."

I felt my heart begin to race and tears form in my eyes. Not tears of sadness but of happiness. _He loved me!_

I felt the flowers be taken out of my hands, it was Roxie. She told me it was time to go.

"Well, this is it." I told him my voice shaking. "…I… love you too. I'll call you when I get there I promise."

He looked relieved to hear me say I loved him and gave me a hug. Then, as we were breaking from the hug, he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! It was a short, sweet innocent kiss but it still sent shivers up my spine.

"Woah…I'd better leave more often." I said jokingly "I got my first kiss and my first 'I love you' all in the same day."

"Me too," He replied.

Everyone was already entering the plane. I knew I needed to get on, but I didn't want to tell him goodbye.

"…Bye." I finally choked out.

"Bye." He replied. He gave me one last kiss, this one on the cheek and by then I was coming seriously close to crying. On one hand I was so happy that he told me. But on the other hand, did he have to tell me now he loved me when I was leaving for a month and a half?

I caught up with Miley and the others and took a seat in First Class with them. I looked out the window watching as we left L.A. and left Jason. Allie, who was sitting next to me, put her arm around me and let me cry for awhile. I eventually fell asleep, and dreams of Jason filled my thoughts.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I haven't posted for like…a month or two. I went to Disneyland and put my story on my dad's laptop to write more while there, and I just put it back onto my home computer! Sorry, I will keep posting and finish this story I promise!!!**

**Please bear with me because this fic is my first so I'm learning everything for the first time. In some of my Authors notes, there are question marks in weird places. That's where I tried to put smiley faces and it didn't work. So sorry about all these annoying little notes, I know all you want to hear is the story, but I just have to say these things. Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews! Especially to those who have faithfully reviewed every chapter. Thanks! Enjoy!**

MILEY AKA HANNAH POV

Will sat next to me the whole flight over to England and I can't say I didn't enjoy it. My dad and Roxie were sitting right in front of us though, probably straining to hear every word we said.

Oliver was sitting in between Laura and Chloe. They were playing cards and having fun. I did notice him look over at me a couple of times. I guess he was just being over-protective.

We were in a normal plane so there were people all around us. Most of them were snobby rich people (we were sitting in First-Class), but it seemed like having us there made them even more so; like they needed to prove they were important too.

"A lot of snobs in here, huh?" Will asked me.

I nodded "Even some of the little girls are sticking their noses up at me."

"It's weird right? I mean you're rich, and I'm getting pretty close to it, but it really seems to me like the money really doesn't matter. To tell you the truth, I don't even use the money I make. And here are all these people around us, trying to make themselves look better when they don't have to."

"Yeah! That's totally what I was thinking. I don't use my money either. We use my dads, from being my manager and from his old music days. But the money I have made has been put into savings. The only things I'll be spending my money on are college and a car and eventually house payments. I won't ever spend lavishly. I want to be just like everyone else in every way that I possibly can."

"That's really cool, Hannah. I admire that." He said looking up at me.

I couldn't tell if he was being sincere yet or just trying to get something out of me. I looked up at him and his features seemed to show genuineness, like he really meant it. I gave him one of Hannah's smiles and he returned it with a 1,000 watt smile of his own.

The pilot came on about thirty minutes into the flight welcoming everyone but especially the "Hannah Montana crew." The people seated in first class with us weren't too happy about hearing that. All they could think about were themselves.

Even with our snobby neighbors, the flight was still very enjoyable. At one point, Will got out his ipod and he showed me different songs that inspired him to write his songs. Then we both kind of shared it and played different songs that we liked.

As we were rocking out to some tunes, a flight attendant came over to us, ready to ask what drinks we wanted.

"Hello," the woman said, not looking at us. "What kind of drink would you like? We have Sprite, Coca-Cola, and Diet Coke and…uh…"

She looked up at us. "I'm sorry; I just can't do this anymore! You're Hannah Montana and he's Will Peter's, right?"

"Yeah." I told her chuckling at how she handled seeing famous people.

"Thank goodness! If you weren't really them, then that'd mean I'd be totally embarrassing myself right now."

"But you are embarrassing yourself, I mean look at you." Will told her, a serious look on his face.

The flight attendant, Debbie (at least that's what her nametag said) laughed nervously, not sure if Will was joking or not. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if he was joking or not either.

After an awkward silence, I took over.

"Oh don't listen to him Debbie," I told her sweetly, hitting Will on the shoulder "I've seen a lot of crazy fans and you're definitely not one of them. Could you get me some Calistoga? My stomach always gets a little weird on planes and Calistoga always seems to do the job."

"I'd like some root beer with exactly six ice cubes and a cherry on the side." Will said still looking serious. "Oh and don't forget the straw."

What had just happened to him? He had been pretty cool just a minute ago and now here he was giving poor little Debbie a hard time.

"Okay, so that's Calistoga for you." She said smiling at me "Is there any special requirements for yours, like ice or cherries?"

I shook my head. "I'm not a diva."

He looked up at me surprised "And I am?"

I wanted to nod but I just smirked at him, hoping he was joking.

"And for you, Mr. Peters, it's root beer with six ice cubes and a cherry on the side? Oh! And a straw!"

"Five ice cubes."

"But you said six just two seconds ago." I told him.

"That was then, I want five now."

"Will--" I started a little angrily

"Okay…" Debbie said a little nervously "five ice cubes. I'll be right out with your drinks."

She left quickly, looking a little unsure about what just happened. As soon as she was out of earshot I turned to Will.

"What was that all about?" I asked him sharply "She was a fan and you insulted her. I don't think--"

He started laughing "Hannah, relax. I was just messing around. It's not like I'm really like that."

"Then why did you act like you were?"

"It's an exercise my acting coach and I did once. And you have to admit it was kind of funny, she didn't even know I was acting."

"Yeah, that's because she doesn't even know you. _I_ don't even know you. I didn't know you were acting. Not really. I met you like what….two days ago?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to her. How about an autograph? Everyone likes an autograph."

"It's okay. I just think that if you're going to do that again, it should be with someone who knows what you're doing. Like your acting coach or something." I looked over at him; he was smiling like a mischievous little boy. "And you're giving her an autograph _and_ a picture."

"A picture! I hate pictures!"

"Oh yeah right, you posed for every single shot in the airport."

"That's true."

I looked out the window for a minute, relieved that he was joking. I wasn't just relieved for Debbie's sake though.

I was relieved because if he wasn't really a diva like he had pretended to be, I could still be attracted to him and not feel bad. Because, even though I wasn't sure I wanted to be, I was starting really like Will; and I'm not talking in a just friends way either.


	30. Chapter 30

**I was surprised by all the reviews! It was awesome to see so many after I haven't posted in awhile! Thanks!**

OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

Getting off the plane was the most hectic thing I have ever experienced in my life. People were crowding all around us, and not just Miley. They were crowding ALL of us. The surprising thing was, there were more guys than girls in the crowds and I caught a lot of them checking Miley out. Of course, innocent little Miley didn't notice anything.

The first thing we did was take a group picture with the Prime Minister, Tony Blair. He had come out for this special occasion (which was a little astonishing because he's even bigger than the Queen) with many other big-wigs of English Parliament and even a few English celebrities like Kate Winslet, David Beckham, and Kate Beckinsale.

That was really fun because Lilly, Miley and I got to stand all together for the picture. It felt good because we had all kind of been separated on the plane it was nice to finally be together again. Okay, that's not totally true. It really felt good because Will didn't have his arm around Miley when we took the photo with the most powerful man in England, I did.

I could feel tension between me and Will was starting to increase and the battle for Miley was on. I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

_Redemption's _agent was there and so was Will's mom. They had flown in before all of us in order to get the whole tour bus thing settled. Miley's "people" had been planning for this trip for such a long time that they had already bought us a newer expensive tour bus that would only be used for tours in the United Kingdom. Miley had told me and Lilly about it, but neither of us had seen it yet.

"HONEY! OH HI SWEETIE! You're Omar right? Oh, I just LOVE you!" a squeaky high pitched voice rang out.

I looked to where the voice was coming from. It was a petite, bleach blonde girl who looked like she was probably a senior in High school.

"um…Hi." I answered her not sure if she was supposed to be this close to us or if she was a crazy fan.

"Babe, you did so good on that T.V. show with Hannah Montana! Itreally touched my heart. That's such a meaningful song. Do you think you'll record it? Please say you will! I want it so bad!"

"Well…I don't think there's any plans for that right now." I replied uncomfortably looking for a security guard like Roxie to whip her in shape.

"I'd pay you to make a personal copy. With Willies' success I've got a little extra cash in my wallet if you know what I mean."

"We don't _do_ personal copies…and…wait, who's Willie?"

"Willie? Oh yeah he's Will to you guys huh? He never wants me to call him Willie anymore. Will Peters. He's my son."

"Your son?!" I said with more surprise than intended. The woman standing in front of me could not possibly be the mother to Will. She looked like a sister or older girlfriend, but definitely not a mom.

"Look, I know you're busy so I will let you think about it, but I am willing to pay you whatever you want for that song. I love it that much."

I nodded and watched her leave still a little stunned that Will's mom was so young looking.

We stayed in the airport for probably two hours or so, not because we wanted to necessarily. More like it was so crowded we had to wait for people to get out. It was fun getting to talk to some of the famous people of England though. I got to talk to David Beckham for awhile about football. At first I felt like a jerk for talking about my sport instead of soccer, his sport. But he actually seemed kind of relieved to not be talking about soccer. I got a picture of both the Kate's (Kate Winslet and Kate Beckinsale) kissing me on either cheek which was funny. They were all really nice and really seemed to like having us there. We left around 8:00 pm but it said 1:00 pm on my watch, I had yet to change it to England time.

As we were leaving we got to meet the drivers. We had already been told that Stanley was _Redemption's _driver, Austin was Will and his mom's, (she would be staying the whole tour) and our bus driver was named Debbie.

"Hey guys, these are your drivers for the tour." Patty, _Redemption's _manager told us. "This is Debbie, Stanley and Austin."

It was really funny to see the differences in the driver's appearances. Stanley was the oldest bus driver by far and he had this gnarly mustache that looked like one that you'd see in history books. He had snow white hair and looked very dignified. Austin was totally the opposite. He had longer light brown hair and had almost a perfect looking tan. He was probably the youngest one and looked like one of the regular surfers you would find living on the beach. Debbie, who was our bus driver, was very pretty. She had sunny long blonde wavy hair and sparkly eyes. She was tall and had almost an Aussie look going on. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and brown crop pants with some brown flip flops.

I noticed that Robbie spent a good chunk of time talking to her, but that was probably just because it was most important to get to know her because she was OUR bus driver. I, on the other hand, spent most of my time talking to Stanley.

"Hey Stanley," I asked him, "Tell me about your awesome mustache."

"Well, my boy," He said, English pride flashing through his eyes "My great-great-great-great grandfather William Chatsworth was a barber, actually one of the first barbers in England, and he created the kind of mustache I am wearing today. It's called The English mustache. Every man in my family wears this to remember him by."

"That's awesome! Maybe I should grow one…"

"Yeah, like you could." Miley said after overhearing the conversation.

"I have facial hair!" I told her defensively.

She scrunched her eyes and looked at me for a minute. "Oh yeah, I see it now. Oh wait." She reached out and pretended to take something off my chin "It was just lint."

I looked over at her giving her my best "evil eye" she just laughed.

"You'll get it soon, boy. But remember a mustache is a responsibility. If you decide to have a look like mine, you have to keep up with it." Stanley said with a mysterious smile on his face.

As he walked off, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Like you'd ever _really_ get a mustache," Miley said standing next to me.

"Hey! I think it's cool. By next year I could probably grow it. You have to admit, the man's got it going on. Would you still be my friend if I had a mustache like his?"

"Uh, no. As dashing as Stanley may be, it just wouldn't work on you."

"Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't really go with the new rocker look I'm going for. It's more of a Sherlock Holmes thing," I said. "But what do you think of Debbie?"

We both looked over to where she was. Robbie was still talking to her. She was laughing at something funny he had said. "She sure is hanging around my dad a lot. I met her for like one second and she seems cool…I guess."

Before I could question her further Patty spoke up (she has a very loud voice) letting us know we should go get into our tour buses. We started walking towards where they were parked, ready to see what we'd be living out of for the next two months.

**Thanks for hanging in there! Not too much drama in this chapter but a dramatic part is coming up. Review! Hopefully I'll have some more up by the end of today!**


	31. Chapter 31

**English words that are unfamiliar (like UK words) will be used in this chapter. Most will be explained throughout the chapter. Thanks for hanging in there! Not too much drama in this chapter but a dramatic part is coming up. Review! Hopefully I'll have some more up by the end of today!**

LILLY AKA LOLA POV

"This is sooo cool!" I exclaimed after finally catching up with Miley and Oliver.

"I know isn't it awesome?! I can't wait to see the tour bus. I've only seen pictures of it." Miley exclaimed.

She didn't have to wait long because pretty soon we were standing right next to three HUGE shiny tour buses in the airport's parking lot. You could tell they were all from the same company, but they were all different colors. One had a dark blue tint, one was pink and black and one was red.

"Which one is ours, Hannah?" I asked her.

"Guess." She answered.

"Please say it isn't the pink and black one…" Oliver pleaded

"Why Omar? Do you have a _problem_ with pink and black?" I asked him mischievously.

"I can't be Smokin' O'Keefe in a pink and black tour bus!" he complained

"You can't be a Smokin' O'Keefe in _any_ bus, Omar." Miley retorted.

"BURN!" Chloe yelled out as she began to walk towards her bus, "The pink and black one is ours."

Oliver sighed with relief.

"Then ours is…red?" I guessed.

"Yep! And the blue one is Will's." Miley answered.

"Ello!" a cheery voice rang out. I turned and saw that Debbie; our driver had joined our conversation. "You guys wanna have a decko at the new digs? Unpack and all that?"

We were all quiet for a second trying to figure out what she had just said. I felt like a dork because I just stood there, frozen by her words. She _was _speaking English right? After a few moments of awkwardness she realized the problem.

"Oh I'm so sorry! You Americans don't get a word a' that do you? I forget that I'm the only English one on this here bus." She laughed nervously. "Let's start over. Sorry, I'm a little nervous. Would' a like to take a look inside the coach… or…bus? Go pick a bunk and unpack and all that? I've a feeling that we still have some time 'til we're outta here. I'll give you a tour if you'd like."

I heard a big sigh of relief.

"That'd be great! We've never seen the inside before." Miley told her. "And don't worry about the foreign English words; we'll pick them up as we go."

Debbie flashed a smile and opened up the door of the tour bus. She seemed really nice and from what I had seen so far, it seemed like we could all get to be really good friends.

We stepped into the tour bus and immediately I smelled the fresh scent of new car. Everything was pretty and polished.

"This here coach is without a doubt the finest I've driven and I've been a driver for some pretty grotty buses if you get my drift. You really do have a fine one here. This is the hall. It's not too exciting, I mean, it's just a little bit'a tile in the ground. Then we turn the corner and we're in the drawing room. It's a nice little place where you can all relax with friends while I drive like a crazy woman over there."

The drawing room, as she had called it (a living room for us Americans) was very loud and colorful. The theme for this bus was definitely loud. But of course, Miley _was_ loud so it totally fit her. There was A TON of red. It was on the furniture and even the T.V. was red.

"I love the walls in here. Such a pretty orange, in fact, it's the prettiest orange I've ever seen I think." Debbie said, proudly waving a hand towards the walls.

The orange was pretty. It kind of looked like the orange you see as the sun goes down over a hill and you can only see a couple of faint rays peeking from it's edges.

"This is the kitchen area. The fridge is all stocked up already. We got all the fruits, veggies and everything else you'll need in there. The cooker's over here and we've got all you need to make a cake or anything else you want to cook up. The pantry is stocked up with every kind'a junk food out there so I'm sure we'll be set."

We walked down the hall to where the beds and bathroom were.

"Here's the room where you all will sleep in. I've decided you all can choose which bunk you want to sleep in. I'll be the last to pick, since I'm not too particular about these things, especially since it's so nice and new. Oh, and most importantly, the WC."

"The what?" Miley asked

"The water closet."

"I thought we could drink the water here." Oliver blurted out.

Debbie started laughing hysterically. We just stared at her feeling stupid.

"Oh…" She said her eyes widening with realization. "You don't know what that means. Do you? Sorry, it's a loo…uhh…a bathroom?"

"OH!" Oliver exclaimed. "That's a relief because I REALLY have to go!"

Oliver ran inside the bathroom as if he were going to pee his pants.

After he closed the door Debbie said "Sorry, you'll just have to teach me some American words. I've never driven for Americans before."

"You'll just have to teach us all your British words. They're cool!" I told her.

She smiled. "So…I think that's it. I still haven't gotten an itinerary, so I think I'll go get one now. I need to know where we're driving after all."

After hearing the door close behind me, I looked over the bunks trying not to show any special attention to one over another because I could tell Miley was choosing her bunk too. Then a bunk caught my eye. It was near a small window and had bright yellow bed sheets.

The other five were all different colors. They were black, red, orange, a cool green color, and aqua blue. Yellow was my favorite color and it had a window so it was the jackpot for me. I looked over at Miley; she was eyeing the same bunk as me. Before I knew it, we were racing to get to it and we fell on top of the bed cracking up.

"You can have it." We both said at once, this of course, made us laugh even harder.

"I see we're fightin' for beds already." Roxie boomed walking onto the bus. She put her bags onto the bed we had both been "fighting" for. "In that case, this one's mine."

"What?! No fair!" Miley said "Shouldn't I be the first to pick a bunk? It is my tour you know!"

"Look hon, without security you're nothing. You've got to keep the security happy and I want this bed."

I could tell Roxie was joking and would've probably switched to a different bunk if we asked, but we didn't. She unpacked and then was called to go to a quick security briefing. (It was taking FOREVER to get driving.) I ended up on top of Roxie in the green sheet bunk and Miley ended up across from me in the red one and Oliver got the black bunk. The three of us were on top bunks, which was kind of nice because we could all see each other at night and talk if we wanted to. That left the orange one for Robbie and the aqua blue for Debbie.

As I started getting settled into my new home for the summer, my heart began to pitter patter with excitement. I knew that there were going to be some fun times in this bus and I couldn't wait to start the new adventure.


	32. Chapter 32

MILEY AKA HANNAH POV

So many wonderful feelings were welling up inside of me I couldn't even begin to explain it. I was happy and ecstatic, a little scared and overwhelmed and I was shaking slightly. _It was finally happening. I was finally getting to go on this tour. _Butterflies were swirling around in my stomach and my heart was racing.

I sat on my bunk taking out the stuff I'd be putting on my wall. It was a tradition of mine to make a collage every tour season of pictures of my family and friends. It helped me not miss them as much if I could just see their faces. As I took out the rolled up poster board that had the collage on it, a bunch of memories came flooding back to me. Lilly and I trying on funky sunglasses at a department store, Aunt Dolly and I singing together on stage, and Oliver trying to teach me how to surf were just a few examples.

Then I saw _that _picture; the one that brought me the most pain. Every year, without fail, I put this picture on my collage. It was of my mom and she was holding me, a brand new baby at the hospital. She was looking down at me, her pretty curls gently framing her face. She looked radiant and happy. I was this pink fat little thing with the scrunched up face, she looked beautiful. The picture was so clear that you could see the trails of the tears going down her cheeks. But now, tears were going down _my _cheeks because she wasn't here. She had talked about wanting to see other places and she had never been outside the U.S. before. If she were here now, this would be something we could do together. But she was gone.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and it startled me a little. It was Oliver. He had a half smile on his face, sympathy showed in his eyes. I glanced over quickly to see that Lilly and my Dad were getting lessons on how to use the oven from Debbie, who must've already gotten the itinerary.

"You okay?" He asked gently, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I gave an embarrassed laugh and wiped my eyes. "Yeah…just… you know, memories."

He nodded. "Your mom was so proud of you. I know she was. She's not the only one either. We're all proud of you…I'm really proud of you."

His beautiful brown eyes met mine. He was _so _sincere.

I felt a lump rise in my throat

"Thanks Oliver." I whispered.

He instinctively looked around to make sure Debbie didn't see me use his real name. She was too busy teaching my dad how to work the stovetop. He'd be the only one using it anyway since none of us knew how to cook.

After a moment of silence I added "I'm so happy you're here with me…that both of you are here with me. I couldn't do this tour without you guys."

He nodded slightly, looked down at the wood on my bunk bed, and then looked up at me. I could tell he had been uneasy about something for a long time, I just didn't know what. He just sat there staring at me.

"What Omar?" I asked him "is everything okay?"

He looked back toward the others, probably wanting to make sure big-eared Lilly wasn't listening in to our conversation.

He lowered his voice so Debbie or anyone else couldn't accidentally hear "Miley I…ever since I've met you, even as Hannah Montana I've…thought you were a great person. You are kind, and generous and a great friend. But the thing is, Miles, I…I l--"

I was startled by a loud Hannah Montana song blaring out of my purse. It was my cell phone.

"Just one minute Omar." I told him. I knew whatever he was saying was important.

Jackson's picture showed on the screen, it was of me and him the day I came for a surprise visit on campus last year. _That_ was another picture that hurt right now. But it didn't make me sad; it made me angry. Why did he have to call me _now? _I knew I could get out of the little depressed moment I was having about my mom pretty easy, but having to talk to Jackson might push me into the angry and hurt mood just a little too much.

I let the phone continue to ring, wondering what I should do.

Roxie, who had finally finished with her security meeting with the other guards, startled me more than my phone when she yelled out "ANSWER YOUR PHONE HANNAH!! Can't you hear it ringing?"

I obeyed reluctantly.

"Hello." I said sharply.

"Hey Miles," Jackson said sugary sweet "Are you in London yet?"

"We got here like a couple hours ago but it's taking forever to get going." I told him still a little stiff sounding.

"Well, I'm real happy you made it safe."

There was an awkward silence.

"How's Erika?" I finally asked him, anger rising up in me.

It wasn't that I hated Erika. Okay maybe I did a little. But I only hated her because she showed me how distant my relationship with Jackson had become.

"Do we have to talk about her?" He said frustrated that I had mentioned it.

"That bad, huh?"

"No…no she's fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. But to me, that's not really that big a deal. I don't have to tell you _anything_. I'm in college now. So why are you angry about this?"

I walked down the steps of my bunk leaving Oliver to do what he wanted. He'd just have to wait to tell me whatever it was he wanted to say for later. I was able to walk down the hall into the bathroom so I could talk a little more privately.

"She's working in show business, Jackson! Maybe I wouldn't have cared if she was a doctor someone that I don't regularly interact with. But an internal affairs assistant?! I meet tons of them, at every concert I go to there's a different assistant. And meeting her and having her talk and talk about you and Africa and missionaries and all that stuff, it made me feel like I don't know you anymore."

"I didn't think she'd meet you, if I thought she would, don't you think I'd introduce her beforehand? She'd just gotten promoted to that job and I didn't even know you'd be at that concert, although I should have figured. And Miles, you _don't_ know me anymore. I mean you do but, I've changed…a lot. I…I'm a Christian now. That doesn't mean I'm some bible hugging, crucifix wearing, evangelist. I just believe in Jesus and that he died to free someone like me from all the stupid mistakes I've made. And I'm going to Africa with Erika someday after we're married as long as God still wants us to…"

He continued to speak, but I couldn't understand him, my head was spinning and I felt like the world, or my world, had completely fallen off it's axis.

"WAIT! Just stop for a minute!!" I yelled into the phone my voice wavering for a minute.

_Africa? Married? Christian?_ Feelings and thoughts were mixing together in my brain. I couldn't figure anything out, it was like all the sudden the part of my life involving Jackson was exploding and falling on top of me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Was this all a bad dream?

After a long silence, Jackson went on after a momentary silence, "I'm planning on having Erika come meet you guys after the tour is over. I know you would've wanted me to introduce her sooner, but what's done is done right? I'm going to tell her that you're Hannah before she comes to meet you. Not right now, but soon. This is going to work out. And Miles, I'm really proud of you. I know you hate me right now, but I saw you at the benefit concert and you were beautiful up there. I really wanted to tell everyone you were my sister…I know mom would be proud too. I love you. And hopefully before Erika comes over we can have some you and me time, just like it used to be."

Another long silence. I was trying to calm down, but the more I tried the more my inner rage rose. "I have to go. I'll have dad call you later." I was able to get out.

"Okay. If you want to call me again, feel free. If you don't want to, I get it. Bye."

"Bye."

Why was everything going so badly between me and him? Hot tears began to roll down my face. I wiped them away quickly, knowing I shouldn't be crying. I should be celebrating. Here I was just kicking off a new tour where everyone loved me and wanted to hear me sing and all I could do was dwell on the one negative thing, my stupid brother Jackson. I pushed it out of my head and opened the bathroom door ready to cheer up. Just as I got out of the bathroom, the bus started to go. We were on our way to the first concert of the tour.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! But guess what? It's SUMMER!!! YAY! That means that starting next week (going camping this week) I'll have loads of free time and hopefully be able to keep going with my story. It's turned into an epic and honestly isn't nearly over so thanks to all who have hung in there! **

OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

As the bus began to roll, Debbie hollered "Get settled for the ride and Bob's your uncle!"

Lilly looked at her as if she was looking at a swearing sailor. "What on earth did you just say?!"

"Bob's your uncle? Oh it's an old saying, it means 'there's nothing else to do, everything's ready.' "

"Well, if this keeps going on, I might have to pull out a few ol' sayings from Nashville." Robbie said a flicker of joy coming into his eyes.

"Please don't," I heard Miley mutter. I looked up to see that she had gotten out of the bathroom. From what I could see she had been crying but was trying to hide it. I just figured she was still getting over the whole "mom's picture" thing that she normally has to get over every tour season.

"Nashville? Where's that?" Debbie asked turning briefly to look at him.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" Robbie exclaimed looking as if Nashville was the center of the universe.

"What?" She asked looking startled. "I'm sorry… I don't know the states well."

"Nashville, Tennessee?! It's only the best place on earth! The Music Capital of the U.S.! And it has the prettiest countryside's you've ever seen." As he spoke his mind drifted off into old memories.

"Sound's like a place I'd like to see then," Debbie said, eyes on the road. "I'll just have to add it to my 'places I want to see someday' list."

"How much longer until we're there?!" Lilly asked

"My word, you are an impatient one! We just started driving! I should think we'll be there in about two hours or so."

"Two hours?! I can't wait a whole two hours!"

"This is actually the shortest amount of travel we'll be doing to get somewhere this whole tour, so you'd better get used to long drives."

Lilly sighed and flopped on the couch. That was when she saw the big screen TV "Who wants to start the Hannah videos?"

"Hannah Videos? What's that?" Roxie said suddenly looking over-protective "I've never heard about any Hannah Videos!"

Lilly ran over to her bunk to go get the DVD she had made. Roxie followed closely behind.

"Roxie, chill out. After Lola took that film making class last year, she put together a video of some of Hannah's best, funniest, and most embarrassing moments on a DVD and edited them so they'd all string together." I told her.

"I still don't get why none of you told me." She grumbled. But now she was satisfied and plopped down on the couch ready to watch the DVD.

"Okay we have embarrassing moments, inspirational like performances and stuff, and talk shows. We also have a blooper reel. Which do you want to start?" Lilly said holding out a case with a cover that looked professionally done.

"Hey, how'd you make it look like that?" I asked snatching the DVD case out of her hand to get a better look. The case was titled _"Hannah's Kodak Moments." _There were pictures of her at movie premieres, concerts, getting hair and makeup done, and hanging out with us. It really looked good.

"I took graphic design too, don't you remember? I made the CD case picture for your brother's band too."

"Oh yeah! This is really good, Lola. Nice work." I said giving the case back to her.

"So…which do we want to put in?" Lilly asked Miley more than any of us. She was kind of zoning out.

"MILEY!" She yelled, trying to get her attention. She immediately realized what she said and her eyes got wide.

Miley immediately went white. She looked quickly over at Debbie to see if she had heard. Debbie was looking back at her through the mirror, confused.

We just stood there, silent for a minute. Robbie finally spoke up "Debbie can you pull over real quick?"

She obeyed and pulled off at a well-located exit that went straight to a gas station. She parked in a space near the food mart so then not to block traffic.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Uh…no, not everything is alright." Robbie said running his hand through his long hair.

"Normally, in America we have a normal bus driver who does all our driving. He's kind of like family and, well…what I'm trying to say is that…we haven't exactly been honest with you."

"Are you trying to tell me that you people aren't Hannah Montana? Did you like kidnap her and pretend to be her or something? It's happened to me before." she said a sudden worry flashing in her eyes.

"No, not at all. Hannah_ is_ really my daughter and she is who she says she is it's just…" He looked away, unable to go on.

"Daddy, I swear you take longer to tell people things than a chicken takes to hatch her eggs." Miley answered. "Now _that's _a good ol' Tennessee saying." She took a deep breath then went on.

"Look, Hannah Montana…well, it's only my stage name; the one I use to perform. We trust you with this information and…Daddy could we get her to sign something later?"

"I'd be happy to sign something. Whatever it is I won't tell anyone, you have my word." Debbie said looking serious.

I could hear Roxie opening a drawer and fishing out some papers.

"My real name is…Miley Stewart. This is weird for me, because I've never had to tell anyone this. And I'm not really a blonde." She lifted her wig to reveal her brown luscious hair. "I chose to have a stage name so that I could still be a normal kid…It's made my life really complicated but it's the only way I can still have a semi-regular life. The only other people who know about this are my dad of course, drivers back home, Roxie, Lola and Omar. Oh and Omar and Lola aren't really who they say they are either. Lola is really Lilly and if you couldn't tell already, she practically wears a new wig every day. Omar is Oliver; we just recently came up with his identity because he wanted to come on tour. They're my friends when I'm Miley Stewart and I decided I wanted them as Hannah Montana too. I really don't want this to get out so PLEASE, don't tell anyone."

"Oh if only you knew all the secrets I've had to keep. I haven't ever had to sign anything to keep them a secret though, I just…have. I'm not saying I won't sign anything, I'm only saying you can trust me to keep this a secret."

"Thanks so much, Debbie." Miley said.

Roxie handed Debbie a paper which she skimmed quickly and signed. "I won't breathe a word."

Miley let out a big breath of relief. "Now I can take off this wig! It's soooo itchy!"


	34. Chapter 34

LILLY AKA LOLA POV

"_Lilly…I mean Lola! Sorry, I will get the hang of it I promise! Uhhh…GET UP!" _I heard a distant voice call out. I turned over onto my side and smacked my lips. I was so warm and comfy. "_LOLA please I'm not very good at waking people up…the last time I did I got a guitar thrown at me!"_ the voice cried out

I opened my eyes slowly and stretched. "Are we there yet?"

I looked over towards the T.V. Either the Hannah movie had ended awhile ago or someone must've turned it off. We must've fallen asleep right in the middle of it. Who could blame us? We were tired from travel and the couch and the bus in general was warm. Sleep was practically calling to us. Even Roxie had dozed off, although her eyes were open. (Yes, Roxie sleeps with her eyes open)

But for some reason Debbie seemed very frazzled. "Wake Hannah and Omar; all of you REALLY need to get ready. We're going to be there in 20 minutes."

"20 MINUTES?!" I yelled.

"I know! I'm sorry. We've been getting calls from everywhere and everyone asking about Hannah, and well…it was overwhelming and time went by way too fast. People are lined up along the roads and I've nearly hit a couple…."

As she kept rambling on I peeked out the window. It looked like movie scenes of crazy Beatle fans outside. They had lined the streets to The O2 Arena, where the concert would be. There were police officers in riot gear trying to keep everything under control. Officers, both on motorcycle and in cars were also escorting us to the arena. For a minute, I felt like royalty.

I snapped out of it once I heard Robbie, who was sitting next to Debbie and had a phone to his ear say "were you listening to her at all?! WAKE UP HANNAH AND OMAR!"

"Sorry!"

I ran over to the couch and was about to start shaking Oliver awake when I noticed that this was another one of Hannah's Kodak moments, if only I had my video camera out. She had fallen asleep on Oliver's shoulder. She had a popcorn bowl in her lap and both of their hands were inside it, nearly touching. I savored the moment for one last second and then it was time to rise and shine.

"Hannah! Omar! Wake up!" I said shaking Oliver slightly. Both sets of eyes fluttered open at the same time and it took them a few seconds to realize what had happened. Miley quickly sat up taking her head off of Oliver's shoulder. I could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. She wasn't doing too good a job.

"Debbie said we're going to get there in 20 minutes! Get ready and fast!"

"It's more like 10 now!" Debbie hollered.

"What?!" Hannah screamed "I'm nowhere near ready! We need Roxie!"

"She's asleep and I'm scared to wake her up!"

Miley and I must think alike because we both looked at Oliver

"Hey, stop looking at me." He said looking at us warily "I'm not waking her up, she's crazy! I have to get ready too you know!"

"Oliver, you always look hot no matter what you've been doing so it really doesn't matter!" Miley yelled.

Had she just said that out loud? Or was that my imagination? And did she realize that she had just called him hot? Yes she did. Miley was definitely blushing now and she wasn't trying to hide it.

"What I meant was…uh…" she struggled to look for the words.

"I know what you meant." Oliver said smiling at her.

She let out a sigh of relief, then she came back into reality. "LILLY! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME GET READY!"

"I can't." I said running over my wig bin "I have to get ready too!"

"Okay Robbie Ray, you told me you'd like to drive a coach like this beauty so here ya go. On three, you take the wheel."

He chuckled, thinking it was a joke, but once she actually started counting he got up and got ready to take the wheel.

"Okay let's see how fast we can put a wig on this young lady! Sorry Olly, bathroom is girls only zone which means you can't go in. But you could hand me the dress she'll be wearing for the concert."

It was already sitting out and he grabbed it quickly and handed it to her.

"This dress is really pretty." She said touching the softy fabric. She looked up towards both Oliver and Robbie "Okay boys, we'll see you at Showtime. Don't kill us, okay Robbie?"


	35. Chapter 35

MILEY AKA HANNAH POV

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm sorry I'm a flake and don't answer them all, but I really do appreciate them! The fact that I reached 100 has made me want to write more, so enjoy. This is a pretty hot chapter!**

_Calm down, just take it easy… _I told myself. I could hear the crowds chanting my name and while on one hand it was pretty cool and exciting, it was also nerve-racking. I hadn't had a crowd like this in a LONG time. I mean, I had thousands and thousands of fans, but normally they all didn't show up for just one concert. It really seemed like the whole population of London was sitting in the stands. And I had to be perfect around them, yet again.

I took a deep breath but coughed on the powder that was being incessantly brushed onto my face. Roxie, who was trying to make up for lost time, was doing my makeup and honestly, as much as I love her, I would've rather had Debbie do it. When Debbie had been doing my dress and hair in the bathroom, she did it all quickly but gently. Gentle or any form of the word wasn't in Roxie's vocabulary. It was always fast paced with her. So fast that once while she was brushing my hair with her fancy wig brush, she ripped off the whole wig and had to put it on all over again. There was something really comfortable about Debbie and although she looked nothing like her, Debbie really reminded me of my mom. When we were getting ready, she acted like we had all the time in the world and still managed to get us ready in 10 minutes.

"Purse your lips, honey." Roxie said.

Roxie had never let anyone do my makeup. She was so overprotective that she feared people would put chemicals in my makeup. It was too hard to test everything before hand so she always did it for me.

"Okay. I think we are all ready. My, you look pretty." I looked in the mirror and honestly, she was right. My wig was half up and curly and I had a green mini dress on with black leggings underneath. The fabric was really comfortable and I could breathe really easy. It made me feel really confident, but in the back of my head I thought of Gwen, my fashion consultant and what she might be thinking. "_This just won't do." _I could almost hear her say _"What were you thinking?!" _

I felt a little guilty for a moment, wondering if I should've taken her advice, but then I heard the familiar song lyrics run through my head _"I know who I am, I know where I stand…" _

Dressing like the way Gwen wanted me to wasn't who I was. It was who she wanted me to be and I wasn't going to give into her pressure. I was going to be me, even if it meant firing her.

I was awoken from my thoughts when I heard the high pitched squeals of girls. I looked up thinking for a second that fans had gotten onto the stage, when I saw the _Redemption _Girls. I had totally forgotten about them. They were giggling excitedly in their band attire, not exactly my style but still cute.

"Oh Hannah! You look gorgeous!" Laura said to me giving me a hug "That is so your color!"

"Thanks! You guys look good too, are you excited?" I asked

"Are you kidding?" Allie said "I'm dying here! I can't WAIT to go on!"

"Yeah this from a girl who had such bad stage fright she puked on my guitar." Chloe laughed.

"What?!" I said

"Our first real gig was a talent show. She got so nervous she puked on my guitar. We won second place though, so it was worth it."

"That must've been so scary." Lilly popped in.

"LOLA!" They all cried out passing around hugs.

Looking at this group of girls, you'd think of them all as pretty tough. They had kind of a punk rocker look going on; Chloe especially with her piercings and short spiked hair. But they were all so sweet, just went to show that you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"Have you seen Will tonight?" Allie asked in a stage whisper

"No, we haven't." I said trying to not the dreamy smile on her face creep up onto mine.

"Oh my gosh, he's gorgeous! Don't you think he's gorgeous?!" She said wistfully.

"Yes, yes and yes! His eyes, have you seen his eyes? Soooo pretty! Not that I prefer him over my Jason or anything… I do have to admit though the guy has got it goin' on!" Lilly replied

"Okay Allie, time to get your head out of the clouds. We need to go get headsets." Chloe said starting to walk away.

"Bye Hannah and Lola! We'll see you after we're done! We can hang out and watch Will perform together!" Laura said as they all left

"Okay! Good Luck you guys! We'll be cheering for you!" Lilly called after them.

"They are so nice I can't believe it!" she said

Just then, Will came into view. Allie was right, he _did _look good. He had a blue shirt on that really made his eyes pop. He didn't see me at all yet, so I could watch him for as long as I wanted. His mom was with him talking to him about something and he was laughing. He had such pretty white teeth. I guess I didn't realize that I was staring as much as I was, because suddenly I felt a hit on my arm.

"Ow!" I told Lilly

"Sorry but I said your name like eight times. You looked like a zombie, try not to be so obvious."

Before I could answer he was right behind me.

"Hannah! How's it going?" He asked me in a smooth voice.

I turned around and opened my arms for a hug. He held me in the hug for a little longer than I expected, but all it did was make me happier.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Hannah." He told me "And I must say, the red wig is lookin' pretty hot on you Lola."

"Thanks Will." Lilly and I told him, feeling flattered.

"Uhh…I think I'm going to go talk with your daddy Hannah, is that okay?" Will's mom asked in almost a babyish tone.

I nodded, wanting to inform her that I wasn't a baby anymore.

"Have you seen Omar?" Lilly asked me

"Not since we were getting ready in the trailer, have you seen him?" I asked Will.

"Not yet. Actually, I thought that he'd be with you."

"I'm going to go find him." Lilly said. As she passed me she gave me a not so sly wink. I blushed.

"So…" He said, probably feeling the awkwardness. "If I…uh…wanted to sing a song with you how would I get around to doing that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Do I have to make an appointment or something, cause you've been doing a lot of duets lately, one with Omar that really sticks out in my mind…"

"Oh, he's just a friend." I said.

_Did that sound way too eager?_ Hopefully he didn't think I was being too easy or something.

"The tabloids have been saying differently about us lately and they're lies." I said, trying to add reason to my quickness.

"Oh, well in that case, do you think if I pulled a surprise song out of my hat the oh-so-famous Hannah Montana would be willing to sing it with little old me?"

"Well let me see…" I said looking at my pretend schedule. "It looks like tonight is pretty packed. It's the first concert of the tour you know."

"Do you think she could possibly find a tiny opening in there? I know that if Hannah could do this Will would owe her…say a dinner date?"

"Well…I'm not sure." I told him a smile on my lips.

"Please, I'm begging you. This would really mean a lot to him." Will said, doinghis best puppy dog face.

I let out a chuckle "Okay. I'll do it but I'm holding you to the end of your deal. It better be a good dinner too. No leftovers."

"Hannah I'm hurt, you seriously think I wouldn't give you a nice meal? It'll be the best for you!" He said, winking at me. He gave another hug then walked away.

"Good luck! I'm sure they'll love you!" I called after him. I know I did.

**If you haven't noticed already, I am going in a Miley POV—Oliver POV—Lilly POV pattern in this story. I will be breaking that in probably the next two or three chapters. Instead of going Miley—Oliver—Lilly, I'll just be going Miley—Oliver—Miley. Not that it should really matter, but just wanted to let you know! Thanks again for all the feedback! REVIEW!! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, so just to let you know, this story has taken an interesting turn. At first, I thought this story would be a normal Moliver story but things have changed a little (kinda funny considering the title is Changes) and I think before it gets to the true juicy moliver part, there's going to be some Miley x Will action. I can pretty much promise you the ending will be very worthwhile so…please continue to read even though the moliver isn't really immediate. By the way, sorry I haven't posted lately and thanks for all the reviews! **

OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

After FINALLY being able to get ready after the girls invaded the bathroom, I started to head over to the stadium. I could hear all the yelling from the stadium already in the parking lot and adrenaline was pumping through me. I had no real reason to be excited; I mean I wasn't doing anything except watching Miley perform. Not that that wasn't exciting. She always looked so breathtakingly beautiful onstage; always so poised, so perfect.

But it seemed like excitement was in the air and that maybe everything could go as planned tonight. Like maybe….just maybe I could tell Miley how I felt. I knew I had to do it and I wasn't scared. By now, I had tried at least five times to tell so all nervousness had left me and been replaced by the frustration of not being able to get it out. If the moment presented itself tonight, _really _presented itself, I would tell her. If it didn't, I would keep it contained inside for another day, the right day. I wasn't going to push it anymore I was just going to try a new approach, a much more natural approach.

I was in the parking lot, getting closer to the backstage door, when I saw Lilly peering out of it. She called to a bodyguard and both came quickly towards me.

She was talking a mile a minute. "Where have you been? Don't you know the concert has already started? Redemption just finished opening, they were awesome by the way, and now Will's just about to go on. And why don't you have a bodyguard or police officer with you or something?" she asked

"Why should I need one? I'm not famous." I said

Just as I said that five overly excited teenage girls came squealing towards me and Lilly.

"You're Omar O'Keefe, from the AIDS concert I caught on the tele a few days ago right? Hannah Montana's good friend." the one that looked to be the oldest said breathlessly.

I nodded, a little dumbfounded. They immediately all gave out a dreamy sigh.

"You were so good and I really think Hannah Montana thought so too or at least she looked pretty stunned by your voice. But who wouldn't be, right? You are AMAZING! Could we get your autograph?" one of them said, looking like she couldn't breathe.

"Uh…Sure I guess that'd be okay." I said putting on a smile and trying to hide my inner fear.

Again, they let out a dreamy sigh. They each handed me colorful autograph books which I took and signed my name on. I started to write Oliver but stopped myself before I made enough damage to have to cross it out.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the only brunette told me.

"Okay ladies, how about you go and enjoy yourselves at the concert now? It's time for Omar and Lola to get backstage." The deep bass voice of the bodyguard told them.

"Oh! Could we please get Lola's autograph too?!" One whined

"Sorry, ladies maybe after the concert is over." The bodyguard said stepping in front of Lilly and I.

They let out a disappointed groan but left quickly all the same.

"That was weird." I told Lilly as they left.

"Dear boy, you must watch yourself a little more carefully. You're pretty famous right now for that song you sang with Hannah. It really touched people. Make sure you have a bodyguard with you at all times, do you understand?" The burly man preached at me.

I nodded. "Hannah's bodyguard, Roxie, is usually with all of us but she's doing Hannah's makeup right now."

"OH!' Lilly exclaimed "I was just going to tell you! Hannah's in there with Will and you need to get in there and tell her you like her before it's too late and Will asks her out."

"What?" I said "Why would he ask her out _now?_ They barely know each other."

"It's just…the way he looks at her. He may be cute, but I think he's only trouble for her. I don't know there's just something weird about him. But Miley really likes him and…"

She must've seen my face fall because she stopped and said as if I was an idiot "That doesn't mean she doesn't like you. She's just trying to replace you because she thinks you don't like her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah so what do I do about it?"

"What do you do about it?! You go in there and sweep her off her feet, that's what!"

"Not during a concert!"

"Well…just tell her you love her already and get it over with!"

"I don't _love _her…"

Lilly glared at me

"Okay, okay I love her. Happy now? How did you know anyway?" I said trying to look wounded.

Lilly gave a proud grin "I have my sources. So…you're going to tell her right?

"Of course I am! I was just thinking of waiting 'til…"

"NO!" she interrupted "No waiting. Tell her now! By the time the 'right' moment comes Will will already be married to her!"

I sent a "stop pressuring me" look over to Lilly. She_ knew_ that I didn't work well under pressure, and I knew that I couldn't just tell her on the spot. But Lilly was adamant.

"When we get in there either you're telling her or I'm telling her for you."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay."

"Good boy Omar." She said patting me on the head.

So, once again I prepared in my mind exactly what I was going to say, desperately hoping that maybe this time she would listen to me.


	37. Chapter 37

MILEY POV

**Hope you don't hate me for awhile…but it's going to take a little turn here. I'm pretty sure we're going to be getting some more action after this chapter. Review!**

My heart was beating so fast I could barely control myself. I wanted to go to the nearest trash can and puke my brains out. It wasn't because I felt sick though, I was just REALLY excited.

My first concert of the tour was underway and all seemed to be going great. Redemption had done a fantastic job and were now talking excitedly with their manager, Patty. What looked like thousands of people flocked the stadium and… who was I kidding? I wasn't excited because of the concert at all. I had done opening concerts hundreds of times and I hadn't felt like this during one in a long time. The only reason I felt this child-like excitement was because what Will had just asked me. He was on the opposite side of the stage talking to his mother who looked not a day past 20, but of course, she must've been older than that. She was straightening out his jacket and brushing off dust or hair from his outfit. It looked kind of cute, actually. And it was really nice seeing a guy who wasn't embarrassed by his mom.

For a minute, I snapped out of it. "_What are you thinking, Miley?" _I told myself. _"You DON'T like him. Sure, he's cute but he's phony. He's another Jake Ryan type. Don't do this to yourself."_ I felt a sudden pang of guilt, realizing how true those words were.

But _were_ they really true? I took another look at him, this time he was looking back. He flashed a grin. I smiled back, looking away quickly so then I wouldn't blush. What if all this time I was just trying to be too safe? What if everything I had just thought had been my way to distance myself from ever having a relationship with any guy, let alone Will?

So far, during High School I hadn't been on many dates and none of them had ever ended up turning into a relationship. Every time I went out with a guy similar thoughts would pop up. Like "you don't like him" or "he isn't right for you." Actually, my last "serious" boyfriend had been Jake Ryan. How sad is that? Maybe the only reason I thought this way, was because I didn't want to get hurt or go out on a limb again like I had with Jake.

Well, now I was done playing it safe. "_The truth is, I do like Jake_." I thought

I liked him so much that it kind of scared me, actually. So I came to a decision. I was going to let my guard down, because if this guy really wanted to hurt me or just use me to advance in his career, he would've shown his true colors by now. Will was for real. And right there, I decided I was going to let whatever happened, happen.

I escaped my thoughts for a moment, realizing that Jake had gone onstage already and it actually looked like he had done a song. I knew he had because his mom was clapping and screaming from backstage. She even let out a high pitched whistle. I clapped absent-mindedly.

"Thank you all very much." He said charmingly "You know… I know that as much as you all love me which you do right?" They let out a wild cheer.

"Well I know that I'm not the main attraction here. Hannah Montana is." Again, the crowd went wild. "So why don't we get her out here so she can sing a song with me?"

The crowd was echoing through the backstage as a couple of men in headsets made sure mine was working. I felt someone else's eyes on me. I turned to see Oliver staring at me; Lilly was behind him with a security guard. Our eyes locked and for a moment everything was silent. His eyes were shiny and reflecting from the dim lights backstage. Our "stare down" seemed to last an hour, although it was really just for a few seconds. I couldn't take the awkwardness any longer and broke the stare, heading toward the stage where I would be singing with Will.

**This chapter is a two-parter kind of, meaning that the next portion will also be in Miley POV. More to come! Please review! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for calling Will, Jake…twice…just got a little excited in my writing! Thanks again for all the encouraging reviews. I am thoroughly enjoying them! So, because you all reviewed so nicely I'm going to write some more! YAY! **

MILEY POV

As I walked towards Will, who was wearing a broad smile, I suddenly felt as if I had never been on stage before. The crowd was almost deafening and it was as if Will was some celebrity I could only meet in my dreams.

He gave me a hug and a shiver went up my spine. Then he turned to the crowd and said "Isn't Hannah looking just beautiful tonight?"

The crowd roared in agreement which made me turn a deeper shade of pink.

"We're going to sing a song that I know Hannah has sang before…we're just going to sing it the Will Peters way."

The music began to start up and it was surprisingly jazzy sounding. Very classy, but you could still tell it was meant to be a love song. In my heart of hearts, I had prepared myself for it not being a love song, but I was pretty sure it would be.

I listened to the intro part of the song a little longer then looked up trying to hide my surprise. The song was a faster version of When I Fall in Love, the song I had sung with Oliver.

I took a quick glance behind me trying to read Oliver's face but all I could see was his and Lilly's outline in the shadows.

I looked up at Will; he was smiling back at me. I felt a surge of guilt. _This was mine and Oliver's song. _I couldn't sing it with Will, could I? I pushed all the doubts out of my head. I really liked Will and this could be the start of something new…of something good. I decided that I would sing the song with Will. I was probably making way too big a deal out of it anyway, Oliver probably didn't even care. And it didn't really matter anyway, right? I mean, Oliver and I were just friends.

I pushed all my thoughts out of my brain as Will started to sing.

_When I fall in love  
it will be forever  
or I'll never fall in love  
_

He really had talent. So many stars these days didn't. They had the looks but not the talent. Will had both. His tone and pitch were perfect and I could tell he was trying to show off a little, but I liked it. He continued to sing:

_  
in a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
and too many  
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

Now it was my turn. I took in a shaky breath realizing that for the first time in a long time, I was nervous. My palms were clammy and my stomach had butterflies exploding in it. But it was a good nervous; the kind of nervous that makes you sing better.

_When I give my heart  
it will be completely_

_Or I'll never give my heart  
and the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
is when I fall in love with you_

As we both sang the verses again together, Will switched in and out of harmonies and melodies and the crowd was, for once, very quiet. Or maybe they were loud I don't know. But it felt like He and I were the only ones there.

As we started to slow down and end the song my heart began beating faster. Will was starting to move closer to me and his eyes met with mine

"_Is When I Fall in Love"_ Will was getting closer…

"_When I Fall in Love" _and I was getting closer to him…

"_When I fall in love…with…you." _

The note at the end was supposed to hold out 6 beats only lasted for two beats as our lips met. It was more like Will's lips powered into mine. His kiss was so strong that for a second I lost my footing but his strong arms steadied me.

Even though it was strong and obviously pretty unexpected it was wonderful. His fingers ran through my hair and sent shivers up my spine. I felt like I was a princess and he was my prince charming.

When we pulled away I was breathless and so was he.

The crowd was roaring and cameras were being flashed like crazy. We both gave a nervous laugh.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on you." He said.

I smiled up at him, ecstatic. "Me too."

"Give it up for Hannah Montana! She is amazing, isn't she?" He looked over at me trying to figure out what to do next.

"Well…I think I probably ruined all of Hannah's lipstick so, while she freshens up a bit how about another song?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry guys, I reposted an old chapter by accident. Here's the real next one. Enjoy! (special thanks to Kumori Doragan for pointing it out!)**

OLIVER POV

I must have looked like an idiot just standing there, mouth hanging wide open trying to comprehend what had just happened; but I didn't care. Will had just stolen my song, my kiss and my girl in one foul swoop. Everything I had worked for was now just…gone.

I wanted to _kill_ him. My fists clenched at the very idea. I knew I could do at least some damage to him; I was a football player after all. And I really didn't think this guy ever picked up a five pound weight in his life. He was a shrimp and I could finish him off in no time. It was easy to picture me pounding him to the ground, him begging and crying like a little baby for me to stop. And how was it that Miley, _my_ Miley, could kiss a guy she'd known for like less than a week and not kiss the guy she's known for almost her whole life.

I smacked my hand down on the table hoping it would relieve some of the anger building inside of me but it only fueled it.

"I'm sorry, Omar." Lilly said touching my shoulder. I flinched at her touch, trying not to get angrier. She was trying to be sensitive, but that never really worked for me during these types of situations.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

Just then Miley came backstage. She was glowing. I hadn't seen her this happy looking for a long time. I had to look away before I started yelling at her. She immediately went to Lilly and started talking in that high pitched excited language females only understand.

"It was definitely a different kind of performance tonight!" Lilly said giggling.

I had to smile at that. Lilly was on my side. I looked up, realizing the conversation had stopped. They were both looking at me.

Then it hit me. _I had to be nice about this. _Miley was trying to see if I was mad, I knew it because she always got a certain look in her eye. And I had to fake it. For once, I thought I wouldn't be able to. I looked up at her, she was so beautiful and happy. I looked back down at my shoes, feeling miserable.

I was about to open my mouth and say something phony when Roxie, Mr. Stewart, The Redemption girls, and Will's mother came over each talking a mile a minute. I gave out a sigh of relief. _I didn't have to talk. _

I caught snippets of the conversations each were trying to have with Miley. She looked suddenly overwhelmed, but Lilly was with her trying to get people to stop talking all at once. Roxie was going on and on about how she was going to going to do a background check on Will and how he better treat her right or else. Will's mother was nearly crying saying she was so happy that "Will found a nice girl."

Yeah, more like he _stole_ my girl.

The Redemption girls were squealing and talking in high pitch voices and Mr. Stewart was trying to explain that this concert was televised meaning that everyone saw the kiss and security had informed him that the press was waiting for them so they'd have to make a statement. It was my perfect exit.

After waving for a few seconds, I finally caught Lilly's eye and waved. She waved back, a sympathetic look on her face.

Maybe I could just go to sleep on the bus and wake up having this whole thing never happen.


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! I finally had some inspiration, thanks for reading, and continue to review! –E **

LILLY AKA LOLA POV

I watched Oliver as he left, feeling bad for him and wishing I could give him someone to talk to. Not that that would probably help him any, talking about your problems is a girl thing. Guys have a different way of handling it, which was _not_ talking about it. So, hopefully, Oliver was doing the right thing.

I looked up; realizing everyone was talking at once and Miley couldn't get a word in edge-wise. What was even more surprising was that she wasn't even trying to get a word in edge-wise. She was just sitting there with a deer-in-the-headlights look. She looked up at me. Her overwhelmed expression told me that she wanted to talk to them.So once again; I took charge of the situation.

"Everyone if you could please just be quiet…"

No one was listening to me. They were all too absorbed in what they were each trying to say. I tried again, this time with a different approach.

"Everyone…SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"

That one worked. All eyes were on me. "Thank you! If you didn't notice, Hannah can't understand any of you if you talk all at once, what are you, in kindergarten?!" I said exasperated.

"Thank you, Lola." Hannah said calmly.

"Whatever." I said, not liking how often I had to stand up for her

Before any more words could be exchanged, Roxie started talking.

"Well, all I have to say is that that boy better watch his back because I won't have Hannah Montana's heart broken!!" Roxie said, fists clenched. "I will KILL that boy if he hurts you!"

"No you won't." Hannah said, almost laughing.

"YES I WILL!" Roxie said passionately in a kind of scary way

"How about, if we break up, you and Lilly can just help me egg his car?"

"Deal!" I said picturing myself dumping a load of rotten eggs on a Mr. Picture- Perfect-Not-Oliver's Mercedes Convertible.

"That sounds good to me." Roxie said, settling

"What Will's mom, Jennifer, and I were trying to say is that well, we're both very happy for you and Will." Robbie said, stepping in. "But I think that the time you decided to show your affection for each other wasn't the best. The first concert is being televised as we speak. Did you know that? That means **everybody knows you kissed Will**, including the press. Security just informed me that so many reporters are outside the backstage door that we won't be able to leave without interviews. So, I think it would be best to plan a miniature 'press conference' after the concert, which will have to be a little cut short."

"Well, that's okay I guess…um, Daddy, are you mad?" Hannah asked with a puppy-dog face.

"How could I be mad at you? I've been bugging you about gettin' someone since last year!" He said laughing. Then he became more serious, "Will seems like…a nice guy. Just don't settle, okay? I mean…"

He switched into a low whisper "If he tries to force you to do anything…"

"DADDY! T.M.I, T.M.I! You can trust me okay?"

"Sorry, I just…you're my little girl…"

"And I don't plan on goin' THERE, or anywhere close to THERE for a long time!" she said finishing for him.

"Okay, I trust you. You know I trust you. Now go back onstage, perform you're last songs, come back, and be ready to face the press with Will. There's a police and security guard escort, so you'll be safe."

"Okay." As Miley said that, she pretty much was pushed onstage by a stagehand, who was telling her she had to get on now.

"Oh wait!" She said, trying to stop without much luck. The stagehand was obviously stronger than her "Where's Oliver?"

Before anyone could answer her, she was back onstage. So much for Oliver and Miley, now it was just Hannah and Will.


	41. Chapter 41

OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm seriously amazed that people are still looking for updates on this story. I would think that after my two month break people would have forgotten all about this story. I'm happy to see that people still remember it. The last chapter **_**was**_** a "filler", and hopefully the next few chapters will have a little more meat to them…although as people have probably figured out by now, my stories have a lot of detail. **

After finally getting out of the concert arena, I started to cool down a little. When I was in football, I was known to have a temper at practices. Coach would always tell me "Walk it off, just walk it off man." And somehow, walking really did help me, just like it was helping me now.

Being away from all the noise helped too. It's amazing how loud the arena's got and now, just a few yards away, there was near silence. You could still hear them a little, but it was more like a far-off, distant roar.

The sound reminded me of camping in Plumas, something my family and I did a lot when I was little. I was always the last one to go to sleep at night and usually that meant I was the last one up in the whole campground. I remember in those last minutes of consciousness, hearing the creek that ran through the campground. It sounded just like the crowd did now, a far-off distant roar. I always found that sound comforting, and tonight was no exception.

As I made my way to the trailers and past the security guard, I noticed that all the lights were off on ours and the _Redemption_ girls, but Will's trailer still had it's lights on. Curious, I walked over to it. A tiny part of the blinds was up slightly so that in the bottom right corner, if a person were to look in it just right, they could see the inside of the trailer. I turned around, making sure I wasn't being watched and tried to get a look inside. I felt a little weird snooping, but if this jerk was actually going to date Miley, I needed to make sure this guy was okay. I slowly bent down so that I could see. At first I didn't see anyone.

Paranoid, I checked behind me again. No one was outside except the security guard, who's back was turned. Still not convinced I looked again this time actually seeing something. _A girl_. She was our age, but I'd never seen her before and what she was wearing…well, lets just say she looked sluttier than a cheerleader. She was doing her makeup, and suddenly, she looked up. Right at me.

I quickly started to walk away towards our trailer, feeling like a peeping tom. The door to the trailer opened and she yelled out "Hey!"

I turned around guiltily "Are you one of Will's friends?" she asked

"Uh…yeah, I guess. I'm here with Hannah." I told her the thought of actually being this guys friend making me want to puke.

"Do you know like, maybe… when he'll be back?"

"No, He was just performing when I left. I got…tired, so I decided to call it a night."

"Well, okay. Thanks." She said shutting the door.

My mind exploded with this new information. _A girl, who was she? His…other girlfriend?_ It sure looked that way to me. But I couldn't jump to conclusions. I had be sure. For all I knew she could be his sister or cousin.

I gingerly walked up the steps of the trailer, as to not wake Debbie. I opened the screen door which gave a loud screech._ So much for being quiet._ Immediately the trailer lit up and Debbie opened the door.

"Oh hello Oll…I mean Omar." She said "Why aren't you still at the concert?"

She let me inside.

"It's a long story." I told her.

"Well I have all the time in the world." She said "Would you like some tea? I was just thinking about starting up a pot when you came in."

"Didn't I wake you? All the lights were off." I asked. She didn't look tired even though she'd been driving all day.

"Oh, I don't usually sleep well during the first concert, too much excitement." She said "It's always so fun to see you come back, adrenaline shooting through you; happy to have done a good first concert."

Debbie was so sweet; it was hard to stay miserable with her around. She just seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"You don't seem as uh…what do you American's say…'pumped' as you should be."

"Yeah well, things haven't gone to well for me lately."

"Why is that? You get to go on a world tour with your closest friends. I'd think you'd be in heaven."

Right there, I told her everything. I told her about Miley, and how I had been trying to tell her I liked her this whole time and now it was too late. I even told her about seeing the girl in Will's trailor. She listened intently, she didn't make fun of me or call me a loser or give me advice, she just listened.

After I was done she said, "I'm so sorry Oliver…I can call you Oliver right?"

I nodded "When we're in here and not around anyone famous you can call me Oliver."

"That's heart-breaking, really it is. And that bloke Will Peter's is a bit of a berk. An immoral person that is, someone who doesn't have good character. Actually, I thought Hannah wouldn't be in any kind of danger since she seemed so contented by her singleness. If I thought something like this would've happened, I would've warned her."

"How do you know this about Will?" getting angry again.

"I know his driver, Austin, very well. He and I actually…well, we had a thing going for a few months. Actually, we broke it off quite recently. I've only known Austin since he was driving for Will Peter's and according to Austin, Will is quite a lady's man and if the main act has a father, or male manager, you can count on his mother to be all over him."

"So, he's just after Miley because she's Hannah Montana?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"And he doesn't have a sister?"

She shook her head, anger showing in her eyes as she came to the realization as to what Will was doing. "Not that I know of. They seem to be estranged from their family. So I don't know who that girl was. She could have been with Austin, but I broke up with him and it was only a week or two ago. Austin isn't one to get a rebound girl… "

"So you're saying…you think she's for Will?" I said anger tainting my words.

"I think a 'one night stand,' is what you American's call it."

All the anger from a few hours before came back for a second round. If this girl really was what she looked like, Will was already cheating on Miley. My fists clenched I stood up and turned on the television, seeing if watching something else would take my mind off of it.

It was the news, the British reporter said:

"_Our top story today: Hannah Montana starts her first tour in London. All 20,000 seats were filled, with an extra estimated 500 to 1,000 people standing near the front of the stage. It broke many records tonight being the mostly attended concert in London since the Beatles. It was also the most widely watched televised event in history with 19.1 million people breaking High School Musical 2's premiere of 17.2 million viewers three years ago. The biggest news of the concert, by far is Hannah Montana and Will Peters steamy version of 'When I Fall in Love' that ended in a passionate kiss. There will be a miniature press with the world's newest-hottest couple within the hour." _

I turned off the T.V. seriously thinking I was going to burst a blood vessel and looked back at Debbie who was preparing some tea.

"What am I going to do?" I asked her.

"Keep your eyes open. We have to be sure that Will is really doing what we think he is, then and only then can we tell her."

"I just don't want her heart broken…I…I think I love her."

"I _know_ you love her, Oliver. We all do. We'll fix this, I promise."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I wanted to several times, but inspiration just would not hit me. The idea of coming and writing this came to me several times but each time I tried I just couldn't because I had no idea where I was going to go in the story. The last chapter was a new twist I had not been planning on adding but it worked at the time. It just messed me up a little. Now, after three days of writing out my major and minor conflicts and creating an ending for each of them I feel like I can write a little more. I'm like an artist, very moody and finicky when it comes to this story (if you haven't noticed) thanks for waiting. Hopefully you haven't forgotten me! – E **

MILEY AKA HANNAH POV

I woke up to the sound of a tea pot whistle. Debbie had put on tea. I opened my eyes half way and saw her gracefully get up from the table and swiftly rush to turn the heat down on the stove, probably as to not wake any of us up. My clock said it was 7:08. Sun was streaming through the windows of the bus making it too bright to go back to sleep again.

I sat up in my bed slightly and just watched her for a minute. She had a light pink silky robe with matching PJ's which made her hair look perfectly golden. After getting a cup of tea started for her and someone else, (probably Roxie) she returned to her newspaper, laughing quietly every so often. She was reading the comic section. I heard a toilet flush. My dad came around the corner and sat down next to her. This surprised me because he wasn't usually an early riser. They started to talk, too quiet for me to hear but she was laughing, probably at one of his lame jokes. As much as I didn't want to admit it, they made a cute couple. I waited for the sick feeling that usually came after making that realization to hit me, but it didn't. After my mom's death, I had a hard time accepting the idea of my dad having a relationship with someone else. I could tell he liked her. I wasn't so sure if she liked him yet, but _I_ liked her. That was something new. So right there, I decided I would be okay if they got together. Honestly, if I was ever going to have a step-mom, I'd want it to be a woman like Debbie.

Suddenly I felt someone looking at me. I turned to see Oliver, across the way in his bunk with a half smile on his face. I looked away, feeling uncomfortable. I still wasn't sure if he was okay with the whole me-Will thing. Actually I didn't know if he knew about the me- Will thing. I had only seen him for a minute after it happened and he hadn't said a word. Maybe he didn't know yet.

"Good Morning," I said quietly, trying to be relaxed

"Good Morning, Miley." He said looking into my eyes. I felt a pang of guilt as forced myself to push down the feelings that welled up inside of me. How could I feel this way after everything that happened with Will and me last night at the concert?

"Pretty memorable concert, huh?" He said looking down as he said it

So he _did_ know. Of course he knew, I was just hoping for some reason he didn't.

"Yeah, it was. I feel like I got hit by a truck, though."

He gave a little chuckle.

There was an awkward silence; I finally broke it after mustering up some courage.

"Are you mad? I asked.

He looked up at me, maybe a little surprised by my question. "Mad at you? Why would I be mad? It's not like the song we sang was… that special." He swallowed then continued "And Will is the luckiest guy in the world to say he's your boyfriend. He just better be good to you."

I smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Oliver."

"Well you two don't have to sit up there in your beds all day, it's not like this is a private party, come join us!" Debbie said, seeing we were awake. "I'm going to start driving in a little bit and Robbie tells me he can make some mean chocolate-chip pancakes!"

**Sorry it was kind of short! I'm still trying to get out of my writers block and I thought this would be better than nothing.**


	43. Chapter 43

LILLY AKA LOLA POV

**Thanks for your patience! Hopefully this will be a little more meaty and vital for the story to continue. I'm jumping ahead a few weeks into the story, in this chapter there will be a flashback so people aren't totally out of the loop. The story is taking a new twist and it's going to be a little heavy from here on out, so be prepared. –E **

As the tour progressed and we started getting used to the daily routine of entertaining ourselves for long hours (I mostly slept), I noticed that Miley, Oliver and I were beginning to grow apart.

It's funny because you'd think with all that time together, our friendships with each other would flourish. But if this was flourishing friendships, then I was ready to go back to whatever we were at before. Although on the surface, you'd think everything was fine between us, especially at concerts where we were all painfully aware of the camera's watching our every move; things were falling apart between us.

Miley and I were fighting a lot more, and even though they were little fights, they hurt like big ones. After Oliver made a bad remark about Will at the dinner table a few nights ago, inferring that Will didn't have any morals, Miley and Oliver hadn't been on speaking terms. Every time she laughed at something Will said on the phone or got even the slightest bit lovey-dovey Oliver's face would harden. I knew he hated her with Will, and I did too but honestly, I was a little mad at him for not stepping up to the plate and telling Miley how he felt sooner. I know he tried a lot at the start of the tour, but how long has he liked her? He had liked her for forever. Couldn't he have told her before the tour?

I really started noticing all these changes between us a few days ago, when we were at a concert in Oxford. It was just about time to get ready and I couldn't find Miley. I was starting to get worried, thinking that maybe she had been kidnapped or something because I had seriously looked everywhere I could think of. I was just about to get Robbie when I saw Roxie with an unhappy expression on her face. Behind her, was Miley and Will. They were making out, much more intensely than I thought because even when I was right in front of both of them, they didn't notice me.

"_Uh… Hannah?" I said a little awkwardly _

_I couldn't believe it, they still didn't notice me. What were they,deaf or something? _

_I tried again, "Hannah! It's time to get ready." _

_Still nothing. I felt like I was on some other planet. Feeling defeated, I stared in disbelief at my best friend, not sure if I knew her anymore. Every time she had had a boyfriend in school she was so careful, and had I never seen her make out with one of them. This guy hadn't even taken her out on one date and she didn't even really know him very well yet. Why was she acting so differently with him?_

"_She's been like this for almost an hour…I… I tried talking to her, but she just told me to go away." Roxie said, wounded. _

_Woah, Roxie looked really sad. I don't think I'd ever seen her sad before. Angry and scary yes, but never…heartbroken. What had happened here?_

_I took a deep breath and tried one last time. "HANNAH!" _

_Finally I got a response. "What?!" she asked me rudely._

"_It's time to get ready for the concert. Now you only have 30 minutes." _

"_Great, just great. I can't go onstage looking like this!" she said pointing to her messed up wig, thankfully none of her brown hair was showing. _

"_If we hurry, we can probably fix it." _

"_Okay," She said. She turned to leave planting another big wet one on Will before she left. _

"_I'll see you later, Baby." Will said seductively_

_Miley blushed in response. _

_I think I threw up in my mouth at that point. _

_After successfully dodging the press and getting in the trailer I exploded._

"_Hannah, what is with you lately?" _

"_What are you talking about?" She said trying to brush tangles out of her wig. _

"_You know what I'm talking about. Making out with Will? What was that exactly? Pure stupidity?! _

"_Chill out, Lilly. You're starting to sound too much like Roxie."_

"_I know she can be a little tough sometimes but Hannah, I think she's right. She just doesn't want to see you hurt by the press. And by the way you're acting, someone's going to get hurt." _

"_You know what Lilly just stay out of this for once okay? My relationship is my business. I don't have to listen to any of you." _

"_Hannah--"_

"_MY NAME IS MILEY!"_

"_Really? Cause your not acting like the Miley I know." I said right before I slammed the door of the trailer._

Miley was also constantly calling Will, talking to him for hours. Now, I tried to cut her some slack knowing that she had been patient with me when I had my first boyfriend, but this was just plain weird. Sometimes, they wouldn't even talk to each other. They'd just sit there or Miley would start talking to Roxie or me or her dad about something while still on the phone with him. Their relationship, really Miley's relationship with everyone was becoming really weird.

I awoke from my thoughts after hearing the bus's phone ring. My heart skipped a beat, hoping it was Jason. His family had left for vacation in Australia a week ago and they were supposed to be coming home any day now. I had forgotten my cell phone at one of the many venues we had stopped at to perform so this was the only way he could contact me.

"Hello?" I said probably a little too anxious.

"Hey Babe; I miss you already."

My heart sunk, it wasn't him. It was Will.

"I'm _not _your babe. It's Lola."

He gave an annoyed sigh, as if he hadn't just hung up with Miley an hour ago.

"Well can I talk to her?"

I looked over at Miley who was staring at me anxiously. I looked away, hoping she hadn't read my face.

"Uh…sorry. She'll talk to you later."

"Look, we both know she wants to talk to me so…"

"Goodbye." I said cutting him off.

I hung up the phone and immediately Miley was next to me.

"What is your problem?!" She shouted

"What are you talking about?" I replied sharply trying not to let my voice rise

"I know it was Will on the phone, why didn't you let me talk to him? He said he'd call me in an hour!"

"You've spent way too much time on the phone already Miley. Didn't your Dad just take away your cell phone because of that? You'll see him in a few hours anyway once we get to wherever it is we're going. I'm also expecting a call from Jason. I haven't talked to him for a week and…"

"You're just jealous." She said, fuming. She was really beginning to scare me.

"I am _not _jealous!" I yelled maybe a little too loud. This awoke Roxie with a start. She had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. "I just want my friend back! Do you even hear yourself Miley?! You are acting like a spoiled diva that's headed down the same road as Britney or Lindsay! I just want to talk again; I want things to be the way they were."

"Quit pretending, Lilly." She scoffed. "You may be trying to act like the perfect best friend, but you're not. The only reason you hung up on Will was because you want to talk to _your _boyfriend. You just are jealous because I have a boyfriend that I get to see everyday and you don't."

Her words were so tainted with anger that I couldn't help it, something inside me just snapped. For a minute I just looked at her, angry tears starting to stream down my face.

"I may not have a boyfriend I get to see everyday but I don't have to be on the phone with him every minute of the day to know he loves me."

I don't really remember what happened next except one minute I was standing and the next I was on the ground being beat up by my best friend. She was pulling my hair, not really hurting me, but the meaning behind what she was doing hurt more than her actions.

The "fight" last all of two seconds before Roxie had broken it up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRLS?! YOU JUST BOTH NEED TO CALM DOWN, JUST CALM DOWN!! MILEY, GO TO YOUR BED AND LILLY OVER TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM! GO!"

I did as she said, wondering if hair pulling made your scalp bruise. I sat down on the window seat and tucked my legs under myself. Miley was crying and I realized I was too.

How could this have all happened, and so fast? What was wrong with Miley? It felt like a few days ago we were all laughing and excited about going on tour. Then I realized that a few days ago we _were _all laughing and excited about going on tour. I didn't know things could change so fast.

That was when I realized the bus phone was ringing. It was probably Jason.


	44. Chapter 44

OLIVER AKA OMAR POV

I couldn't believe what I just saw. One minute I was coming out of the bathroom, the next minute my two best friends were fighting on the ground. My heart was beating fast in my chest, not only out of anger but of fear. Lilly and Miley were two people I could never see fighting like that in my life. And knowing Miley had started it was just bone-chilling.

Debbie had pulled the bus over and she and Roxie were talking to Miley trying to figure out what was wrong and Robbie was talking to Lilly. He motioned for me to come over.

"Lilly, Oliver, I am so sorry about this. I am just as sickened by Miley's actions as you are, believe me. I've never seen her like this before and although I have noticed that she's been acting strange lately, I thought she was just being possessive about her new boyfriend. This is obviously something deeper though."

He swallowed, probably fighting off emotion "Miley is such a good girl and I really was praying that fame wouldn't touch her, but I think she's getting her dose of it right now. She's been telling me she doesn't want to be Hannah anymore and me putting it off may be to blame for this. Having such a publicized relationship with Will can't be helping any. The anniversary of her mothers passing is in a few days as well, so I'm hoping this is just bottled emotions…Actually, I'm pretty sure that's what this is. But just to make sure, tomorrow we have a free day. Now, usually we use it as a day to go explore whatever big city we're close to but would you understand if we went to a doctor to see if he can guide us in what to do about her?"

"I think that's a good idea." I said "I really hope nothing's wrong, but I've never seen her act that way before."

I sat down next to Lilly who was still crying quietly. I put my arm around her trying to be a good friend. She didn't deserve this. She had given up her whole summer to go with Miley on this tour. She had given up time spent with her boyfriend or her family. Being on this bus wasn't relaxing especially with the added drama. She looked tired and broken. If I were her I would be packing my bags. But I knew she'd never do that. She was too good a friend, well maybe if things got really bad she would leave, but it'd have to be _really bad._

She smiled up at me.

"Thanks Oliver." She said "At least I know I have one friend I can count on."

"Do you want a phone to try calling Jason?" I asked her, trying to think of other ways I could help her.

She nodded. "That'd be awesome."

I got up to go get her the phone when it started ringing.

"Hopefully that's him," I said

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Oliver, it's Jackson."

_Oh great._

"Hi."

"Is Miley really with this Will Peters guy?"

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Why did you let this happen, Man? I thought you were supposed to be with her! I really hate that Will guy. Every interview I've seen him with so far he's got like twenty girls draped around him and every tabloid before the Miley-Will news talks about his 'swinger status'…"

"Jackson, are you stalking him or something?"

"No, I just want to know everything about him, He's dating my sister and I don't want her to get hurt."

As if reading my thoughts he added "Just because I haven't been around much since college doesn't mean I don't love her."

"Well, if you love her you might want to come down here…"

"I was thinking of surprising her after finals and bringing Erika. I want to make things right with both of them. Why did you say that though? Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly," I said. "Don't bring Erika yet, I think that it would be better if Miley could just have you."

"Well I have to finish finals or else I don't pass my classes. Miley is more important than class though so if you really need me I'll come on the next plane. What should I do?"

I was quiet for a minute. Then I said something that surprised even me. "Pray…I mean that's what you Christians do right?"

For a second I thought he was angry at me. "Yeah, I'll pray. You just keep looking after her okay? I'll be down after finals. Our mom died this week and it's always pretty hard on us."

"Don't worry. She'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." I said with new determination.

Miley would be okay. She _had_ to be okay.


End file.
